Something To Hold Onto
by ymusanon
Summary: Elsa peered into the dark space. "Do you trust me" Anna whispered, eyes bright and smile blinding. Elsa, hands trembling and voice quivering, laughed. "More than anything." Modern AU [On hiatus until further notice. Sorry friends ;;]
1. Your Nakedness Shadows Our Safety

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of its characters.**

* * *

Elsa had always been a fragile child.

She was born a month earlier than she was due, and was whisked away by doctors before her parents could ever hold her. They all wondered why she was so cold. She lay in her sheltered bassinet, all untouched porcelain and delicate blonde wisps that curled into the brightest blue eyes. Her parents stood beyond the glass, rigid, but together, bonded only by their one precious thing.

Their little Elsa.

As Elsa grew, she witnessed the growing resentment between her parents. At first, she was hidden away. It was her nanny's comforting warm hands that covered her ears, that drew her close, that shielded her from seeing and hearing her mother's viciousness and her papa's emptiness. The older she grew, the harder it was to quench her thirst for knowing. She stood quietly by the stairs as her parents argued over breakfast, across a too-big table in a too-big home for just three people to be living in.

Elsa never understood why her papa never came home sometimes. Elsa never understood why she never grew to find comfort in her mother's fleeting forms of affection.

Elsa, as the ice crept around the banister of the staircase, wondered if they were afraid.


	2. I Wish I Had a Storm Warning

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Frozen ;;**

* * *

"Anna, get back here!"

Anna had always been a stubborn girl.

Growing up with her older and more responsible cousin, Rapunzel, Anna had always had more freedom. She was free to run and climb and skip to her heart's content - which was also why she was ducking under unassuming arms and weaving through startled crowds to escape the clutches of her cousin. Sure, Rapunzel was fast, but Anna was much, much faster.

Unfortunately, as she threw a cheeky grin back to her frustrated relative, Anna failed to see the equally oblivious blonde girl mere steps before her.

They were both on the ground before they knew it, the sounds of the carnival melting away as Anna regarded the girl beneath her. Surprisingly, Anna's first thoughts were of how blue the girl's eyes were.

Anna didn't once notice the shock of ice beneath them.

"C-Can you please get off me?" Anna strained to hear over the rumble of the roller coaster and the already fading screams of those on board. It wasn't until she felt small hands nudging at her shoulders that she stopped gaping. She wobbled to her feet, dirtied hands offered to the meek young girl beneath her.

"I'm sorry for ruining your white dress," Anna had told her after she'd pulled the girl up. "I'm Anna, by the way, Anna Almstedt. Do you wanna' get some ice cream?"

The girl before her blinked, but nodded regardless, and it was only seconds before Anna had taken her hand hostage, tugging her along to the stand she'd been heading for in the first place.

"So, what's your name?" Anna had asked when they were seated on a bench not too far from a magic show, chocolate ice cream smeared across her cheeks, already halfway through the treat. The girl with the blue eyes glanced over and giggled, a hand covering her mouth, her own ice cream cone wobbling precariously in the other.

"I'm—" "Elsa!" another voice cut through, stern and sharp and worried. The girl - Elsa - looked up, dropping the handkerchief she was intending to give to Anna to wipe her cheeks. Anna watched as a tall man with a thin mustache scooped Elsa up in his arms, a beautiful woman and her billowing red dress following closely behind. "We were so worried about you." They barely spared a glance to Anna when Elsa had quietly mentioned her, the woman throwing a distracted 'thank you' over her shoulder before they were off, Elsa looking at her over the man's strong shoulders.

Anna thought they looked like a storm, cold and strong and powerful as they parted the crowds. Elsa didn't break their gaze for one second, not until there were too many people and her Aunt Gerda had finally found her. Anna barely heard the scolding, stumbling after her portly aunt, ice cream totally forgotten.

It wasn't until later that night, skinned knees tended to and messy hair brushed out, that Anna managed to gather herself. She reached into the pocket of her discarded shorts, pulling out the stark white handkerchief that Elsa had dropped in her lap before she was swept away by her parents. She stared at the embroidered letters, tracing over the 'E.A.' with a furrow of her brow.

"I need to find her again," Anna whispered to herself, determined. She plopped back down on her bed and stared up at the stars on her ceiling, hugging the handkerchief to her chest.

Anna, as her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open, wondered if Elsa was thinking about her, too.


	3. A Shot of Pure Gold

**Disclaimer: If I owned Frozen, Hans would have had fire powers.**

**Also, thank you for all of the follows and favorites. (◕‿◕✿)**

* * *

"Your mother is going to skin me alive if she finds out that I brought you out here."

Elsa merely smiled up at her nanny, Gerda, fluttering eyelashes hiding the mischief that sparkled in her ice blue eyes.

"But she won't find out, will she?"

It had taken a lot of convincing to get to where she was standing right now.

After a stern scolding from her mother, and a shared cup of cocoa with her papa, Elsa hadn't really been allowed to leave the confines of her room for the better part of two weeks. It had been another month before she was once again allowed to explore the vast interior of her home, and the rest of Autumn before her nanny even considered letting her out.

Elsa, however, was always known for getting her way - and that's why she stood at the entrance of the local park, eyes taking in everything and anything she could one thing Elsa didn't expect to see was _her_.

Anna Almstedt. Her very first friend.

The fiery-haired girl was crouched behind a crooked mound of snow, blindly throwing snowballs over at an older looking brunette, laughing away delightedly. Elsa took in her flushed cheeks and reddened nose and the sparkle in teal eyes.

Elsa decided that she liked the way Anna looked, sitting there just like that.

"Rapunzel! Anna! What on earth are you doing out here?" Elsa was surprised when her nanny's voice cut through her thoughts. Anna and - what was her name? - _Rapunzel'_s heads snapped up at the sound, their battle immediately halted by the stern tone Gerda had adopted. Elsa almost giggled. That was the '_Oh, your father will hear about this!_' voice, except Elsa wasn't on the receiving end this time. The two shuffled closer, sheepish smiles on their faces. Elsa regarded them both, and wondered if she should say hello.

Luckily, Anna beat her to it.

"You!" Sort of. Elsa jumped as Anna pointed a finger at her, going cross-eyed for the moment she focused on said finger.

"Me?" Elsa echoed, startled and a little wary. Anna was much louder without the sounds of the carnival around them.

"You're the girl from the carnival! Elsa, right?" Elsa found herself nodding as Anna stepped closer, right into her personal bubble. The snow started falling a little harder. "I - I have—"

"You're frightening her," Gerda interrupted, and Elsa huffed internally. What did Anna have? And why did she seem so determined to tell her?

"Sorry," She heard Anna squeak, and Elsa found herself smiling, somewhat hidden by her nanny. "Can - Can I play with Elsa, please? I promise I won't scare her!"

Elsa looked up at Gerda with pleading eyes of her own, a very bored Rapunzel trying to sneak away to join Eugene and the others on the hill to use his sled.

"Okay, but only where I can see you."

Apparently, that was all Anna needed, because Elsa found herself dragged along by Anna, her boots sinking into the snow with every step forward. Elsa found comfort in the chill.

"Aren't you cold?" Anna had asked her, and Elsa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why on earth would she be cold? Taking in Anna's attire, however, Elsa began to understand what she meant.

"O-Oh.." Elsa glanced down at her light jacket and blue dress, feeling very silly beside Anna, who was clad, from head to toe, in Winter gear. "The cold doesn't really bother me.."

Elsa blushed as Anna gaped.

"That's so cool," Anna whispered in awe, and Elsa grinned shyly. _Maybe_, Elsa thought, hand squeezing Anna's. _Maybe I can show her_.

They soon stopped under a large, bare-branched tree, Elsa's bare hand snug in Anna's mitten-clad one. Gerda sat on a bench not too far away, bundled up and keeping a close eye on the pair of 8-year-olds.

"Do you wanna' build a snowman?" Elsa heard as she followed the path of several snowflakes to the ground. She turned her head and found Anna looking at her again. Elsa's cheeks warmed.

"I'd love to," Elsa replied enthusiastically, before bowing her head dejectedly. "But I don't know how."

"What?" Anna had gasped dramatically, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Don't laugh at me, this is serious business! I'm going to teach you now, right now." Anna added a stomp in - for effect, Elsa was sure.

They spent the better part of an hour just learning how to make a snowman, and another fifteen minutes to actually create said snowman, Anna making funny faces for Elsa to model their creation from. Elsa tried not to mess up as she simultaneously tried to muffle her giggles.

"Almost done!" Anna had declared, reaching into her sparkling pink back pack and pulling out a carrot. "Punz and I were supposed to use it for our snowman, but she ditched me for _Eugene_. Blech."

Another giggle muffled. She didn't know who this 'Eugene' person was, but she did enjoy the variety of emotions that flickered across Anna's face. She was delighted when Anna joined in with her laughter.

"Watch me, okay?" Anna had told her as seriously as she could after their giggling fit. Elsa nodded firmly. Anna grinned.. before promptly shoving the carrot halfway through the snowman's face. Elsa winced visibly, but managed to push the carrot through from the other side, stopping when Anna declared him to be perfect. Elsa stood beside Anna and regarded their snowy companion.

His smile was crooked, was the first thing Elsa noticed, the pebbles they'd found curving awkwardly at one side. The stones for his eyes were of different sizes, his head taller than his upper body and his arms - branches they'd found under the snow - jutted out at peculiar angles.

Elsa loved it.

Herself and Anna agreed that his name would be 'Olaf', and that he, like them, liked warm hugs.

They sat on one of the larger roots of the tree, looking at their lopsided snowman contently.

"I almost forgot," Anna started beside her after a few minutes, and Elsa, after jumping, wondered how many more times it would happen. She watched as Anna dug through her bag, muttering to herself, before finally presenting a wrinkled piece of cloth to her, a happy grin on her freckled face. It was her handkerchief.

"I knew you had it!" Elsa exclaimed, brightening herself. She was worried that she'd dropped it and Anna hadn't seen it. It was her favorite one, after all, personally embroidered by her late grandma.

"Well, you can have it back now," Anna stated, nodding so quickly Elsa was worried her head might fall off. Elsa shook her own head.

"No, no, I want you to keep it! It - It's.. Friends give each other gifts, right? A-And you're my friend, right?" Elsa gazed at Anna, unsure, clutching at her blue dress. Anna's grin only widened.

"Right! But now I'll have to find a present for you!" Anna looked so genuinely troubled that Elsa couldn't help but laugh and nudge her gently.

"I think Olaf is more than enough."

"Elsa!" She heard Gerda calling behind her. Elsa glanced over her shoulder and puffed her cheeks out in protest before directing her gaze back to an equally disappointed Anna.

"Can - Can we play again tomorrow?" Elsa asked bashfully. Anna brightened immediately.

"Of course. Promise!"

Elsa found herself in Anna's arms once more, but it wasn't long until Gerda came to fetch her personally. The stinker. Elsa held onto her nanny's hand, smiling shyly as she waved back at Anna. She was delighted to see Anna's exuberant wave back, before being ushered into the waiting car just at the entrance of the park. Elsa was disappointed to find that Anna couldn't see her through tinted windows.

She sighed and sat back, crossing her arms. It was okay. She would see Anna tomorrow. Anna promised.

Elsa, as she watched her parents bicker later that evening, held onto that promise with everything she had.


	4. And I'm Scared to Death

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Frozen.**

**Also, thank you thank you for all the follows and reviews. They're all very much appreciated. :)**

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Anna couldn't help but ask a little petulantly, still very much upset with Elsa. Her hand remained tucked into Elsa's, regardless.

Elsa had promised to see her the day after Christmas, and Anna had waited for 3 hours before Rapunzel found her, telling her that Aunt Gerda had called, and Elsa wasn't coming. Anna was devastated. Elsa had never broken a promise before. Anna followed her, despite this, trudging through thick snow.

"I have something to show you," Elsa whispered, eyes sparkling like she had a big secret. Anna brightened immediately. Maybe, just _maybe_, she could forget that she was mad at Elsa. The blonde continued to pull her along, soon under their still-bare tree.

Patience had never been one of Anna's strong suits.

"Well?" Anna urged expectantly, rocking on the soles of her shoes. She couldn't help but wonder if Elsa was cold as she rubbed her hands together, leaning close to her.

"Are you ready?" Elsa whispered, eyes bright and earnest, a tentative smile on her face.

"I was born ready!" Anna declared, jumping a little in her spot in excitement. What was Elsa going to show her. Maybe it was chocolate. Anna _loved_ chocolate.

Pale hands separated slowly, and Anna watched, enraptured by the sudden display. Anna's jaw grew slack as she watched the snowflakes materialize from thin air, sparkling in the Arendellian sunlight.

"Wow.." She breathed as Elsa created snow from her _bare hands_, the blonde's eyes bluer than she'd ever seen.

Anna decided that she always wanted Elsa to be that happy.

"Do.. Do you forgive me?" Elsa had asked hesitantly, moments after Anna finally picked up her jaw. Anna nodded quickly, throwing her arms around the girl and promptly sending them both to the ground. "Oof.. I'll take that as a yes?"

"Duh, silly! I could never stay mad at you!" Anna kissed Elsa's cheek to further emphasize her statement. It was warm and messy and gross. Elsa found that she didn't care, cheeks blooming with crimson. "Now come on," Anna urged, pulling Elsa back up with her. "We gotta' build a snowman!"

* * *

"I don't know how to skate."

They stood before a frozen lake, courtesy of Elsa. Elsa had then looked at her in surprise, the hand around hers tightening. Anna's smile grew sheepish as she ducked her head. It wasn't as if she hadn't tried before - her and ice just didn't work out. (That, and Rapunzel hadn't been the best teacher.)

"I'll teach you," Elsa had promised, voice warm and smile even warmer. Anna grinned and wobbled when Elsa transformed her boots into perfectly good skates.

"That's so cool," Anna marveled and let Elsa guide her towards the ice. Her hands felt steady and safe and strong in Anna's. Anna decided that she didn't have to be afraid anymore.

They spent the better part of an hour stumbling over each other, laughing every time they landed on their bottoms. Elsa had brushed herself off every time, helping Anna up with a grace that Anna could only dream of. She supposed everything was perfect then, their little lake sheltered by budding trees, Winter beginning to fade into Spring.

Anna supposed that Elsa was perfect, too.

"Look, Elsa, I got it!" Anna exclaimed, gliding unsteadily away from Elsa, her arms outstretched by her sides. She gazed into Elsa's eyes delightedly, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

She had not understood the horror in Elsa's eyes.

She hadn't noticed the ice that gave away beneath her.

Anna realized, as she was plunged into suffocating darkness, that she hadn't told Elsa that she couldn't swim, either.

* * *

"Anna!"

It had all happened to fast.

With a wave of her hand, all ice disappeared, and she, too, was submerged in the dark waters. Elsa hadn't even noticed the chill. She swam, clumsily and half-blind, the sunlight barely breaking through the surface. She didn't care. She had to find Anna. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Anna, her best friend.

Her only friend.

Elsa's lungs had begun to burn when she caught a flash of red in the water. _Anna_, her body had practically sighed as her fingers curled into the sodden material of Anna's thick winter coat. It was too heavy. Elsa didn't give it a second look as it sunk to the bottom of the lake, her arm wound tightly around Anna as she kicked desperately to the surface. The brightness burned as she broke through the surface, bobbing helplessly as she tried to keep Anna afloat, too. Elsa had remembered calling for Gerda, had remembered being wrenched out of the water, had remembered the frantic look Kai had sent them as they entered the car. She hadn't noticed how fast they were driving, too focused on Anna and the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"She's too cold," was the first thing Elsa had heard when the doctors began ushering Anna way, when the doctors ripped Anna away from her. She had remembered squirming in Gerda's hold, demanding that they let her go with Anna. What if Anna needed her? What if she didn't wake up?

It had been another hour before Elsa was allowed to see her, her clothes mostly dry, hair no longer plastered to her face. Anna looked really small on the too-big hospital bed in the too-clean hospital room. Elsa clambered up, regardless, holding Anna's hand, drinking her in. Elsa hadn't realized that she was crying until the big, fat tears dropped onto Anna's freckled cheeks.

"Oh Anna," Elsa whispered, hugging her slumbering companion. She sniffled and buried her face against fiery copper locks.

She was a _monster_.

Anna had trusted her, and Elsa had let her get hurt. Elsa hadn't been strong enough to protect Anna. Anna could have been lost, forever. 'I'm so sorry, Anna,' She whimpered. Elsa could feel Gerda's hands trying to pry her away, trying to reassure her. Gerda's words of comfort fell on deaf ears, Elsa clinging helplessly to Anna. How could she do anything to make Anna feel better? Anna.. Anna was warmth personified, from her fiery looks to her burning personality, and Elsa was the exact opposite in every sense of the word.

Too cold. Too dangerous.

Pressing a kiss to Anna's hair, Elsa released a shaky breath before letting Gerda peel her away. She tucked herself into her nanny's arms, muffling her cries against a rumpled uniform shirt. She didn't see Anna's fluttering eyelashes as the door clicked close behind them.

* * *

"You need to stay away from her, Elsa." Her mother's hands were tight on her upper arms, but they shook. Elsa could see the fear in her mother's eyes. Whether it was fear of her or something else, she couldn't tell. Her papa paced behind her mother's crouched figure, his concern etched clearly into his features. He joined her mother before her, eyes loving, but stern.

"These gloves will help," Her papa had told her, voice warm as he presented a pair of pristine white gloves. "You have to control it, Elsa," he continued as he tugged the gloves onto her small hands. "Conceal it, don't feel it." Elsa couldn't feel her papa's touch through the velvet. "Don't let it show."

Elsa, sitting stiffly before her parents, knew it was for the best.


	5. I Wrestle With Demons

**Disclaimer: I ****_still_**** don't own Frozen**

**Thank you, again, for taking the time to review, follow and favorite the story! I know the chapters are a little short right now, but I will get onto the bigger stuff soon - promise promise.**

* * *

"Elsa," Anna had exclaimed happily when the fiery girl had caught sight of her. Elsa brightened immediately, breaking away from Gerda's side and running off to embrace Anna - her parents wishes be damned. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Anna," Elsa breathed out, hugging Anna with everything she had. "I'm glad you're okay. I - Gerda told me that you were but I didn't believe her. I wanted to see for myself."

Anna had laughed and pulled back, taking hold of her gloved hands instead. "Come on. Let's hide before Gerda finds us."

Elsa merely grinned as Anna pulled her along, seeming to know her way around the Arendelle Spring Festival well enough. They had climbed up onto a worn wooden stage, the platform for what seemed to be the magic show that would be playing later on. Anna stomped on with purpose, stopping only to wrench open a chest resting innocently on the stage.

Elsa peered into the dark space.

"Do you trust me?" Anna whispered, eyes bright and smile blinding.

Elsa, hands trembling and voice quivering, laughed. "More than anything."

They jumped into darkness together, and Elsa looked around in amazement at the hidden space beneath the chest. Anna had grinned and pulled her down to sit. Elsa didn't protest, though she knew her parents would ask about the dirt stains later.

"Is this good enough of a hiding space?" Anna had asked, knees bumping gently against Elsa's. She shifted in the tight space.

"It's wonderful." Elsa paused. "A little small, though."

"I know," Anna had laughed, eyes sparkling in the faint light that drifted through the open chest. "We're so close I think we might swap faces."

Elsa lifted her chin and gave Anna a playful smirk. "At least if we swap, you'll have a cute face."

Anna had gaped briefly before guffawing, and Elsa couldn't help but join in, hands placed over her mouth to muffle her breathless giggles.

"I didn't think you _had_ a funny bone, Els," Anna had teased. Elsa took it all in stride, poking Anna's shoulder.

"I'll have you know that I'm the funniest in my entire class."

"You're home-schooled, Elsa," Anna had pointed out with another laugh, and Elsa reveled in the sound. She shook her head with another quiet giggle, before catching sight of the white strand that contrasted sharply with Anna's copper locks.

"Where did you get that?" Elsa asked curiously, tilting her head. Anna had tucked her hair behind her ear with a crooked grin.

"Well, I had a dream that I was kissed by a troll," Anna had answered, fiddling with the pale strand. "But I don't know, really. I found it after the, um, lake incident."

Elsa stiffened visibly. "Anna, I'm _so_ sorry about what happened. If I had been more careful, I-" Anna had shushed her and shook her head.

"No apologies." Anna had pointed sternly at Elsa when she planned to insist. "And if you really, really, _really_ want to make it up to me.." Anna gestured for her to come closer. Elsa tipped forward immediately, eager to please. "You have to do the magic."

Elsa hesitated but nodded, shakily removing her gloves and placing them on her lap. Her hands shook as she forced herself to stay calm, a large snowflake soon sparkling right before Anna's eyes. Their moment was cut short, however, as her papa's strong voice rang through her ears. Two pairs of blue eyes gazed upwards, and Elsa shrunk at the sight of her seemingly livid father.

Yanked unceremoniously out from the darkness, Elsa barely managed to utter a goodbye to a distraught Anna, carried away by her papa.

Elsa, as her papa yelled at her for the first time in her life, held onto the memory of the fascination behind Anna's brilliant teal eyes

* * *

"Hi."

Anna fiddled with the white strand in her hair before replying. "Hi."

"H-How are you?" Elsa had asked her. Anna gazed up at her companion, eyes filled with doubt and hurt. Elsa had shrunk back under the scrutiny.

"Better." A pause. "I haven't seen you in a while." Anna watched as Elsa fiddled with the gloves - Anna grimaced at the sight - on her hands.

"I - I know. My - My mama says I'm not allowed to see you anymore." Anna's throat tightened. "My papa brought me here to.. to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Anna choked out, eyes wide and sparkling with tears. "You - You disappear for two months and all you're saying is goodbye?" Anna knew her voice was increasing in volume, but right then, Anna didn't care. "I waited for you here, Elsa. I - I thought you hated me!"

Elsa had flinched and bowed her head in shame. "Anna, I'm sor—"

"Sorry?" Anna blubbered, sniffling as her tears began to fall. "You were my bestest friend, Els, and - and then one day you just - shut me out!"

"I'm moving away," Elsa had blurted out, voice timid and quivering. Anna shrunk back visibly. Elsa had swallowed thickly before continuing. "We - We're moving to Corona. I - I'm.. I'm sure you will be, too, but - but I don't know when. I still won't be allowed to see you, re-regardless."

The memory of burning green eyes flashed in her mind.

"Why don't your parents want you to see me?" Anna asked quietly, weakly, tears not subsiding. Elsa had wrung her hands together, and Anna's stomach twisted uncomfortably at the action.

"I'm dangerous, Anna," Elsa had whispered, a distant look in her eyes, but voice full of conviction.

"You can't really believe—"

"No!" Anna stepped back at the sudden exclamation. That was the loudest she'd ever heard Elsa speak. "I could hurt you, Anna! I could - I could lose my best friend and I don't _want_ that!" Elsa's chest heaved as she started stepping away. "Th-This is for the best. Promise promise."

Anna stepped forward, following helplessly after the blonde. "Elsa, please, _please_—"

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa had snapped out sharply, before folding into herself as the realization struck her across the face.

Anna didn't bother chasing as Elsa ran away.

* * *

"This is for the best, Elsa," Her mama had reminded her as slender fingers brushed away her tears, calm blue eyes silencing any of Elsa's quiet hiccups. Elsa sat beside her mother, the roomy interior of their car making her feel even smaller.

"Anna will understand," Her papa had soothed, large hands dwarfing small shoulders.

_But Anna might not understand_, Elsa wanted to scream back at him. He didn't see the _look_ on Anna's face. He didn't do what she had done.

Her papa held her chin firmly as frost began to creep along the leather seats. "You must repeat after me."

He opened his mouth the speak. Elsa beat him to it as her eyes dulled.

"I must learn to control it. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."

Her papa had smiled as her mother's fingers traced over her braid.

"Good girl."


	6. Anywhere I Would Have Followed You

**Disclaimer: Frozen is still out of my clutches. Darn.**

**Thank you a whole lot for all of the reviews and follows! It's really great motivation, knowing so many enjoy the story. :)**

**Brace yourself, buds! Major skips ahead.**

* * *

_Anna's hair is getting longer_, Elsa thought as she stared at the photo in her hands.

Elsa's chest had tightened when Gerda had slipped it into her pocket as the woman helped her up into her chair at breakfast. It was so very Anna. Elsa thought the girl would have just given up on being friends, but Gerda still passed on her messages. Elsa kept every letter, every drawing, every photograph.

She never had the heart to reply.

"Happy New Year, Anna," Elsa whispered into the open. The fireworks sounded off in the distance, her tears dropping onto the photograph.

Had it been a year already?

She was about to get up from her seat on the deck when a dull pain resounded from the back of her head. Elsa heard her mother's horrified gasp before she fell forward and let the darkness consume her.

* * *

"Has Elsa woken up yet?" Anna asked, letting her Aunt Gerda tuck the blankets around her.

"We don't know yet, sweet pea," Her aunt had whispered, kissing Anna's forehead. "You can make her a picture tomorrow and I'll give it to her the moment she does, okay?"

"Okay," Anna agreed reluctantly, closing her eyes and hugging her stuffed reindeer to her chest. Anna felt another kiss to her temple before Gerda left the room. She sighed quietly and reached under her pillow, fingers curling around Elsa's handkerchief. Anna hoped she was okay.

* * *

There was a bullet in her head.

That was what she heard the doctor tell her papa when she woke up, body numb, disorientated. Her mother gushed over her, slim fingers brushing over her cheeks, soft lips pressing kisses to her forehead. Her mother's hands were shaking. She had choked out her breaths as she marveled over Elsa - over her _miracle._

Elsa stared blearily at her parents. Her papa, loving but absent. Her mother, present but distant. It was odd, seeing them together like this - like they loved each other.

"We're so happy you're alive," Her papa had whispered, voice thick with tears. Elsa had merely blinked. _Why wouldn't she be?_

"I'm sleepy," Elsa remembered mumbling, eyes already closing.

"It's okay," Her mother had soothed, kissing her bandaged temple. "Get all the rest you can. Your papa and I will be right here."

Elsa smiled before she succumbed to the darkness once more.

* * *

'Dear Elsa,

I miss you. I know you're still getting my letters. Aunt Gerda tells me you keep them in a special box under your bed. Did you see my last picture? My tooth finally came out! It was really exciting, even if Flynn had accidentally elbowed me in the face. But.. that's another story, I guess.

Did you watch the news recently? There was a man who was arrested for firing a gun on New Year's Day! Fortunately, no one died. Only 'minor injuries'. That's what the news reporter said, anyway. He could have hit anyone! I'm glad it wasn't either of us.

Aunt Gerda told me you were in an accident. She told me it was a miracle you were still alive, but she won't tell me what happened. Will you tell me? I'm glad you're okay, though, Elsa. Oh! And the reindeer toy I gave you? His name is Sven. He'll protect you, because I can't right now.

I hope you can write back soon. You're my best friend, and.. I miss you. I miss making snowmen with you. It's not the same with Punzie or Flynn, or any of them. I still have your handkerchief, you know? I make a wish every day that you'll write back. I hope you will. Take care, okay?

Love, Anna.'

* * *

"This helmet is awful," Elsa huffed quietly over breakfast, the summer sun shining brightly through the windows of the dining room. She tried keeping herself cool, but her parents were afraid the ice might hurt her. That she might hurt herself.

"It's there to protect you," Her mother had reassured, tracing a finger over the durable material. "It's even in your favorite color." Her father hummed in agreement and began to speak.

"Even if the bullet is in a blind spot—"

"Any sudden movement could kill me," Elsa had interrupted, eyes focused on the pancakes before her. She wasn't feeling very hungry anymore. "May I be excused, please?"

Her parents had exchanged a look. "Remember to be careful."

Kisses were placed numbly on waiting cheeks.

"I always am."

* * *

"Will Elsa be starting middle school, too, Aunt Gerda?" Anna asked as she slid one of her newer sketches to give to Elsa. Her aunt had kissed her forehead and shook her head.

"You know she won't be, sweet pea. Now hurry along or you'll miss the bus."

Anna huffed and shoved her hands into her pockets. She wondered if Elsa still got her sketches.

* * *

"She's very beautiful," Elsa told Gerda quietly as they sat together at the doctor's office for her bi-weekly check up. Her fingertips danced over the photograph, taking in the sight of a 15-year-old Anna. Gone was the baby fat, replaced by high cheekbones, a gentle curve in her jaw, toned arms, slim upper body and lean legs. She reveled in the vibrance that radiated off Anna, even in the simple form of a photograph.

Elsa, as she lay back onto the platform, kept the image in her mind as the machine hummed around her.

* * *

'Elsa,

This is going to be my last letter.

I'm going to be a senior soon, and I need to focus on more important things, like college and exams.

I still miss you. I think I'll always miss you. You were my best friend, and I don't think I could really forget that. Gerda tells me that you're still taller. I have the whole summer to catch up, I think.

I wish I could have seen you at least once.

I see your parents on TV all the time. Congratulations on your dad's promotion, by the way. I'm also glad that your mother is doing a lot of charity work. How come you're never out there with them? I wonder all the time about what you're doing while they're outside. Are you still top of your class?

Sorry, that was lame.

Anyway.. I'm not going to write anymore. Gerda says I should but.. I'm tired of waiting for an answer, Els. It's been almost 10 years. If Gerda didn't tell me you were still alive, I would have thought that you were gone, forever.

You might as well be.

I'll still think about you, Elsa. Take care always. I'll try to do the same. Promise promise.

Love, Anna.'


	7. Pale Blue Eyes That Can Breathe You In

**Disclaimer: This sure does get tedious!**

**Thank you for all of the follows and reviews! It seriously means a lot!**

**Also, Elsa's last names are pronounced How-var-dar-Aus-dis.**

* * *

"Have you changed your mind, Snowbug?" Kai had asked her as her gaze burned through the tinted windows, taking in the hustle and bustle of the upcoming festival. Elsa startled at the sound of his voice, gloved hands nervously readjusting the wool hat on her head.

"No," Elsa replied shakily, before clearing her throat and shaking her head. "No, I - I want to see the festival." Kai had smiled reassuringly at her through the rear view mirror. Elsa barely managed to return it, taking deep breaths to calm herself as Kai made his way over to open her door. The sun blinded her the moment Kai opened the door, the light chasing away the darkness in the car.

Elsa reveled in the warmth that kissed her cheeks. "I can do this."

* * *

Anna was late.

The fiery-haired teen leaped over the low wall surrounding the park, twin braids flying behind her as she raced through partially constructed tents and around unpainted stands of the upcoming Summer Festival. The _same_ festival hosting the competition that would provide the money for her half of her tuition fee.

Anna knew she shouldn't have had that extra batch of chocolate pancakes.

She had been so wrapped up in cursing her cousin's special recipe that she didn't notice the figure before her until the last minute.

Luckily, she'd managed to redirect herself somewhat, her shoulders nicking the lightweight poles that seemed to hold up a heavy banner. Anna stumbled to a stop, eyes wide and apologetic. She crouched down, taking in the sight of a figure curled into themselves - arms curved protectively over a head just a hair away from the metal pole supporting the banner. Anna startled when the figure shot up, icy blue eyes burning with anger, falling right on her ass. Why did they look so—

"You could have killed me!" The blonde, Anna now saw, had exclaimed. Her eyebrows rose. And she thought _she_ was dramatic. It was just a flimsy pole, and the girl wasn't even hit!

Anna wished she hadn't found the girl's anger completely _adorable_.

"My deepest apologies, your majesty," She drawled, as sincerely as she could as she gave an exaggerated curtsy. Anna smiled sheepishly at the outraged look on the blonde's face, but one glance at her watch reminded her of why she had been running in the first place.

The sign up sheet!

Anna didn't spare the huffing teen another glance, taking off once more, kicking dust up behind her.

It was only when she slumped against the table, name scribbled safely on the sheet behind her, that Anna realized that the girl's hat looked very much like the one she'd sent Elsa for Christmas.

* * *

"We have to go back," Elsa told Kai urgently after he'd brushed the dust off her jacket.

"Back?" She had heard over the dull, repetitive thud that sounded in her ears. That pain hadn't been there before.

"The hospital," Elsa choked out hurriedly in answer, pulling at the sleek fabric of Kai's coat. "My - My head, it's.."

Elsa didn't catch the look of panic that crossed her driver's face.

"Okay," Kai had whispered soothingly, leading her back to the safety of the car. "We'll go back, if you want. But I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

_Nothing to worry about_. Elsa would have laughed if her chest didn't feel so tight. "Please don't tell my parents."

"Your secret is safe with me, Snowbug."

* * *

"Are you ready for this, Red?" Rapunzel had asked her, moments before she was to go onstage. She jumped, almost dropping her brushes as she was jolted out of her thoughts. Anna glanced nervously at her cousin but gave her a toothy grin, regardless.

"Are you kidding? I was _born_ ready." Anna gave a bashful shrug and nudged the brunette standing next to her. "Besides, you taught me everything I know."

Rapunzel had laughed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, squeezing her close. "You're a natural, Red. You didn't learn anything from me." A kiss was pressed to her temple. Anna smiled at the tenderness. "Go get 'em, Red."

Anna sucked in a breath and smirked. "They won't know what hit 'em"

* * *

"How was your day, Elsa?" Her mother had asked over dinner, sending her a brief smile. Elsa knew that wasn't the question she really wanted to ask.

"It was good," Elsa replied a little forcefully, mind flashing back to her second trip to the hospital. She winced as her fork scraped loudly against her plate. "Nothing new, really."

Her papa had laughed, still dressed in his suit from work. His tie was crooked, Elsa noted. "That's good, then. That means you'll be able to go."

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed. "Go where?"

Her mother had sent her papa a scathing look, before she softened and turned back to her. Elsa's stomach twisted at the sight, hands tightening around her cutlery. "Your grandfather thinks that, now that you're turning 18, you should be formally introduced to the public as heir to the company."

Ice crept along the fine metal of her knife and fork. "What?" Her own voice resounded in her head, gaze flickering rapidly between her equally anxious parents. "I - Is that safe? I don't want to wear another helmet—" Her mind raced.

Elsa had been fine, being another faceless person in tiny book stores, hole-in-the-wall cafés and vast parks with little people. She hadn't been a _monster_ with dangerous ice powers, she hadn't been a living breathing _freak_ with a bullet in her head, she hadn't been Elsa Hávadr-Ásdís, heir to Ásdís Architectural Company. She was just.. _there_. _This, _on the other hand, was going to be a formal event and, knowing her grandfather, would be nothing short of her extravagant. There would hundreds of people, hundreds of cameras and just _one_ of her.

"Elsa!" Her mother's voice cut through the sound of ringing in her ears, baby-soft hands cupping her cheeks. Through her disorientated gaze, Elsa could see the ice that coated the table.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," Her papa had whispered to her, his strong hands running gingerly over her hair.

Famous last words.

* * *

"And the winner is.. Anna Almstedt! Congratulations!"

Anna's jaw grew slack. She won? She won! She felt congratulatory pats on her back as she stumbled forward on the stage, numbly accepting the check as she grinned brightly out at the crowd. This was it! The first steps towards her future! Rapunzel had whooped, sending her a watery, but proud, smile.

Anna merely returned it, forgetting completely about the girl with the stunningly familiar blue eyes.

* * *

'2018-07-15

Dear Anna,

I saw you today, didn't I?

You were the one who knocked me over. I could recognize those eyes, anywhere.

Gods, you were so beautiful. You _are _so beautiful.

I wonder if you think me cowardly, for writing these letters and never sending them to you. It's been 10 years, Anna. I've written a response to everything you've sent to me. They're all hidden in a box under my bed, hidden from my mother, from my papa, from Gerda and Kai, from you. Hidden, all of them, like me.

I only hope you will be able to forgive me, if I ever find the strength to apologize.

I apologize right now, for the terrible hand writing. My hands haven't stopped shaking since I saw you. I wasn't lying when I told you I could have died. And to think, I could have died right then, never having told you how much I regret every minute I stay away from my best friend. I don't know if I could live with that, Anna. I.. You're all I think about some days. It's probably unhealthy.

I just really miss you.

My grandfather thinks I should be exposed to the public, Anna. I'm scared. But - maybe you think me silly for this - I wonder if you will recognize me in the papers, on TV, on the web. I hope you will. I wonder, too, if you've forgotten about me. A part of me knows you haven't, if the hats hanging in my closet are any indication. But a bigger part of me feels the loss. I know you are slipping away from me - forever.

I don't know if I can ever live with that.

I hope you are well, Anna. You are infinitely on my mind.

Yours, Elsa.'


	8. A Beautiful Stranger, Tall and Fair

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

**Thank you, again, for the reviews and follows! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. :)**

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?" Rapunzel had asked over breakfast, buttering her toast. Anna blinked blearily up at her cousin, cereal momentarily forgotten. It had been a week since the Summer festival, and that left Anna with all the time to laze around as she pleased.

"Hear about what?" Green eyes rolled upwards, pink lips curving into an amused smirk.

"You never listen to my mom, do you?" Anna sent her a sheepish smile, continuing to funnel her sugary cereal into her mouth. Rapunzel's laughter filled the room. "She told me that Elsa's going to be on TV."

Anna's spoon splashed into her bowl. Rapunzel had cried out indignantly, pushing away from the table and scrubbing furiously at her shirt.

It had only taken seconds before she abandoned her breakfast and made camp before the TV.

* * *

"You look very beautiful, Snowbug," Gerda had whispered, soothing her hands over Elsa's tense shoulders. Elsa released a shaky breath and gazed into the floor-length mirror before her.

The dark teal of the dress clung comfortably to her body, contrasting sharply with milky skin and pale blonde hair. The fabric kissed the ground as she shifted, bare shoulders exposed to the sun drifting through her bedroom window, hair twisted up into an intricate bun. All Elsa could think about was Anna's eyes, and that if her dress had been a shade lighter, they would have been the same color.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Elsa admitted quietly, the velvet of her gloves embracing her hands. A simple silver necklace sparkled in the sunlight.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," Gerda had reassured, eyes shining with pride and unshed tears.

Elsa wondered if it was wrong to believe Gerda's words more than her papa's.

"Will she be watching?" Elsa's fiddled with her necklace to avoid looking at Gerda through the mirror. She closed her eyes at a tender kiss to her temple.

"I'd like to believe so, Snowbug."

A shuddering breath tumbled past her lips.

"I think I'm ready to go."

* * *

"Are you seriously going to sit there all day?"

Anna didn't even blink at her cousin's question. "Yep."

"What if I make double chocolate chip cookies?"

Anna hesitated only for a moment. "Elsa's more important."

Rapunzel had snorted and Anna's grip tightened around the remote control. _Was Elsa more important?_

Anna shook her head. _Of course._ Of course she was.

* * *

_Don't let them in._

One step forward.

_Don't let them see._

Another.

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

"Conceal," Elsa breathed out, moving robotically behind her parents. "Don't feel." Her hands trembled, the ice humming beneath her skin. One wrong move..

"Eyes up, Elsa," Her mother's voice had cut through her mind's ramblings. Her papa had been a little kinder, sending her a familiar grin over his shoulder. Her stomach didn't stop twisting.

"I can't do this," She choked out, hands clutching clumsily at her dress and picking it up as she raced blindly to the bathrooms they'd passed earlier.

Elsa could barely hear the sound of her mother's voice as she called her back.

* * *

A low murmur of wonder sounded from the TV.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel had asked in passing as Anna's eyes remained glued to the screen.

Anna wished she could answer her.

Anna hoped Elsa was okay.

* * *

"Elsa." Her papa's voice bounced off the bathroom walls. Elsa was only mildly put off by the fact that her papa was in the women's bathroom.

"Go away, papa," She called back meekly, arms folded over her stomach. The frost crept steadily over the walls of the stall. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You would never hurt me." Elsa _could_, and that would be all it took. She heard the rustle of his suit beyond the door. "Your mother and grandfather are waiting. All of those people are waiting, for _you_." Elsa huffed quietly.

"Papa, you cannot _guilt_ me into—"

"Do you know how proud I am of you, Elsa? How proud both your mother and I are?" Her papa had interrupted, voice soft and full of affection. "Do you know how happy your mother and I are because you're here? We're scared, too, Elsa, _terrified_ of anything that might happen to you. But we knew you could do this. You're more than just my little girl now, Elsa, and we want to be able to share you with the world. Please let us, sweetheart. Even for just five minutes."

Elsa swallowed thickly, lock clicking open as she pulled the door back.

"Just five minutes? Promise?"

Her papa's smile was blinding as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Promise."

Elsa's lips curved into a shy smile. "I love you, papa."

"I love you too, my dear Elsa."

* * *

What was taking so long?

Rapunzel let out a noise beside her, expressing her boredom. "Let me change the channel already. It doesn't even look like she's—"

Anna had practically pounced on her cousin, a hand slapped unceremoniously over her mouth as she focused on the television.

This was it.

Anna couldn't even determine how she was feeling. Elated? Gassy? Either way, she was _somewhere_ in that zone, because for the first time in _forever_, she would be able to see Elsa.

Her jaw dropped when the curtains were finally pulled apart, revealing a picture of perfection. Four figures stood regally on the stage. Two, she recognized as Elsa's parents, still as beautiful as the day they parted the crowds that fateful summer day. A third, a graying man with a sharp jaw and an even sharper gaze, Anna recognized to be Elsa's grandfather, seen only through frequent news articles in the papers. The fourth..

"She's gorgeous," Anna breathed out before she had the chance to stop that train of thought. It would have been futile, regardless. There was no denying that Elsa was, well, beautifuller. Well, not _fuller_, as in looked _fuller_, but just - _more_ beautiful.

Elsa stood, gorgeous and perfect and _there_. Anna didn't even care about Rapunzel pushing her off the couch as she took in the gentle slope of Elsa's nose, Elsa's high cheekbones, her impossibly long lashes, her beautiful lips, the curve of her jaw, her swan-like neck, her tantalisingly exposed shoulders. Elsa, Elsa, _Elsa_.

Anna's eyes felt like she was taking in too much, yet not enough, drinking in the sight of the blonde and drowning in it. Her eyes etched every contour of Elsa's body in her mind, eyes burning with how long she'd simply been staring. She was afraid to even blink. She was terrified to think that Elsa might just disappear if she closed her eyes for even one second.

Anna gaped and stared and gawked, breath catching when those baby blue eyes flickered towards the camera for the quickest of moments.

Hold on one fucking second.

Those eyes. Those eyes, she's seen those before.

The festival. The stand. The _girl_.

Anna's head fell into her hands.

"Shit."

* * *

Her papa had kept his words.

After her formal re-introduction to the world, a grueling five minutes were spent entertaining guests and members of the media. Elsa had never seen so many cameras in her whole life. Her papa held her hand the entire time, and was the one to lead her through the crowds and to the safety of the car.

They had driven to a nearby ice cream store, garnering an assortment of odd and awed looks from the people in the establishment. Her papa had picked strawberry, and her mother had sniffed and grumbled that ice cream wasn't part of her diet. Elsa had picked the flavor with the most chocolate, and enjoyed the creamy thickness on the car ride back home. Her papa had shared the tiny tub with her mother in the car, regardless of her protests.

Elsa giggled as she and her papa had stumbled into their house, her mother following behind them with a small smile on her face. "It wasn't so bad, was it, sweetheart?" Her papa had nudged her, smile easy and comforting. Elsa let out another laugh and remained in the comfort of his half embrace.

"No, I guess not."

Her mother watched on with an affectionate gaze, her papa rambling on about ordering in instead of asking Tiana to cook that night. The moment was shattered, however, by the sound of her mother's phone all sobered somewhat, and Elsa tucked herself into her papa's side even more at the look of surprise on her mother's face.

"It's Elsa's doctor," Her mother had uttered before answering, all traces of warmth wiped away immediately. Elsa watched in silent horror as her mother's face morphed from emotionless to absolutely _livid_. The look in her mother's eyes told her everything. "Elsa, to your room. _Now._"

* * *

If her mother had been an animal, she would have been a tiger.

Powerful, fierce, and dangerous.

Elsa could see it clearly as her mother had paced before Kai and, naturally, Gerda, jaw tense and hands clenched.

"You mean to tell me," Her mother had hissed, blue eyes ablaze. "That you endangered _my_ daughter's life for a _stroll_ through the fucking park?" The pair flinched but stayed silent, knowing better than to protest. Her mother would never resort to obscenities until she was truly and utterly _enraged_. "How _dare_ you? I don't _care_ what my daughter thinks - you're _fired._" Elsa's eyes widened. _What_?

"Idunn, you can't do this," Her papa had protested, voice firm and jaw set. His hands had settled on her mother's shoulders. Her mother had torn herself away, as if the touch burned. "We cannot just _kick them to the curb_. They're family!" Elsa's affection for her papa soared.

Her mother seethed. "Adgar, Elsa could have _died_ because of Kai's carelessness!" Her finger had jabbed into her papa's chest. "This is non-negotiable. They have the rest of the day to pack up their belongings." With a flick of her hair, she stormed off, not sparing a glance towards the heartbroken pair standing before her.

"We are not done talking about this!" Her papa had exclaimed, hot on her mother's trail after fleeting, but sincere, promises of financial support should her mother get her way. Elsa was _outraged._

Elsa had raced downstairs, throwing herself into Kai and Gerda's arms as the tears burned trails down her cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault, Snowbug," Gerda had whispered, lips pressed to her head. Her arms only tightened around them.

For the first time in her life, Elsa didn't believe her.

* * *

"What are you doing on the floor, Anna?" Her aunt had asked her, voice thick but clouded with amusement.

Anna blinked and peered up at her portly aunt. What _was_ she doing on the floor? She remembered Rapunzel bugging her relentlessly for a few minutes, before giving up and claiming that she had to go to work. Anna had then spent the next few hours wallowing in distress, because she'd already _seen_ Elsa and she'd _missed her._ How did she not recognize those eyes?

"Oh, I.." Anna shook her head. "Nothing." Her eyebrows furrowed lightly. "What are you doing home?"

Her Aunt Gerda had sent her a watery smile and kissed her forehead. "Nothing you have to worry about, either, love." She straightened, and set her hands on her hips. "Now, how about helping me make some cookies, hm? Double chocolate chip - your favorite?"

Anna grinned, the questions dying on her tongue at the mention of her favorite treat. "Oh, I'm in."

She didn't see the suitcases her uncle was hauling in as she raced into the kitchen.

* * *

Elsa woke in the middle of her bed the next day, eyes red and swollen. She rubbed at them sleepily, grimacing in disgust as she saw the make up smeared across her pillow. She shuffled towards the bathroom, making quick work of scrubbing the make up off her face. She peered into her mirror after drying her face, eyes widening in remembrance.

"Kai. Gerda." She promptly dropped her towel, racing through the halls of her home to reach the staff quarters. Elsa burst through the first door, her shoulders slumping when she only found her mother and one of the maids she didn't bother knowing. She swallowed hard at the bare walls and empty closets. "I want them back," She demanded.

Her mother had stepped closer, cupping her chin and kissing her forehead. "This is not your choice to make, Elsa. Your new nanny will be here soon. I suggest you freshen up." Elsa could only listen to her mother's heels clicking away, the maid's softer steps hurrying along behind her.

The sobs wracked through her body as she let the ice and snow consume the room around her.


	9. Us Being Here is Not an Accident

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Frozen. Bummer.**

**The amount of reviews and follows and favorites is astounding! I can never thank you enough. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the longest one yet, I'm pretty sure.**

* * *

"Elsa," Her mother had drawn out, a hand in the small of her back. "This is going to be your new nanny. Her name is Gothel."

Elsa crossed her arms stiffly as she stood beside her mother, glowering darkly at the dark-haired woman before her. She didn't bother remembering her name.

"You're so very pretty," the woman cooed, gnarled fingers reaching forward and pinching her cheeks. "You remind me of a little snowbug. Can I call you that?"

Elsa's eyebrow twitched, lips pulling back lightly in a grimace.

"No."

The woman drew her hands back immediately, an awkward silence falling upon the room. Her mother had cleared her throat.

"Well, I must be going. Gothel, I'm leaving my daughter in your hands." Elsa leaned over subconsciously to let her mother press a kiss to her cheek, before twisting away and gliding up the stairs, silently fuming. Her mother had sighed before her door slammed shut.

Her mind raced as she lifted the hem of her shirt, scrubbing insistently at her cheeks.

Elsa would _not_ be standing for this.

If she got rid of her new nanny, she would get Gerda and Kai back, no doubt. A smirk played across her lips.

Her new nanny wouldn't last a _day_.

* * *

"You have a day off?" Anna asked in surprise as she peered into the living room, catching sight of her aunt in the armchair, reading. Her aunt startled. Anna lifted a brow and shifted the long-board under her arm.

Aunt Gerda had hesitated before letting out a weary sigh. "I'll tell you later," She had promised, rushing on as Anna opened her mouth to protest. "When Rapunzel gets home, alright?"

"Alright," Anna agreed begrudgingly. Her aunt Gerda had chuckled.

"Please be careful."

Her lips curled into a cheeky grin as she strolled through the front door. "Always am!"

* * *

Elsa had been gone for _five_ minutes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa demanded, voice cold, arms akimbo. Icy blue eyes took in the sight of her new nanny and her unorganized clothes.

"Oh, Miss Elsa," Gothel had practically drawled, continuing to claw through her clothes as she sent her a smile. Elsa's skin crawled. "Your outdoor clothes were mixed with your indoor clothes! I was merely rearranging them."

Elsa's jaw set. "Out."

Carefully kept brows shot up in surprise. "I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean—"

Elsa pulled the door open, standing stiffly by the doorway. "_Out._" She didn't spare the woman a glance as she scurried out. A hand worried through her hair, a breath puffing past her lips as she glared at the mess her _nanny_ had left behind. She shook her head before getting to work, kneeling before her clothes.

Elsa, as she placed the reds with the reds and the blues with the blues, decided that her nanny _definitely_ wasn't going to last a day.

* * *

"What do you mean you were fired?" Anna questioned in disbelief, sitting on the edge of her seat. Rapunzel had remained in stunned silence, clearly in as much disbelief as she was. Her aunt and uncle shared a look and released equally tired sighs.

"I told you, Anna," Uncle Kai had replied. "I put Elsa's life in danger. It was only right."

"But it wasn't your fault!" Anna almost slammed her hands on the table. It was _hers_. She sunk down into her seat, head swimming and stomach churning with guilt. "If I had just been a little more careful that day.."

"No, Anna," Aunt Gerda had interrupted, cutting her off with a stern look. "All we can do now is accept it. Besides, Elsa's father had been kind enough to provide us with financial support. Your uncle and I could use a break.."

"But _Elsa_—"

"Will be fine," Her uncle had interjected, though his eyes gave him away. Anna's throat tightened. "She'll be just fine."

Anna met Rapunzel's gaze briefly before they were onto their feet, engulfing the older pair in a tight embrace.

Anna could only hope that they would be just fine, too.

* * *

Elsa had always been very.. _pale_, for the lack of a better word. It had been one of the many features that she'd inherited from her mother, and it surely came in handy for times like this.

Elsa crept along the side of her home, hood pulled low over her head, a flashlight tucked under her arm. She paused with every turn of a camera, or the steps of a guard, soon reaching the window to Kai and Gerda's old room. Elsa peered into the room, smirking at the sight of a slumbering Gothel.

Showtime.

Elsa knocked loudly on the window, ducking low as Gothel startled awake and peered out. She held her breath, praying the woman didn't look down. Her knuckles rapped against the window once Gothel began to grow comfortable, now standing beyond the glass. She flicked the flashlight on, the light casting a ghostly glow on her face.

"Boo," She uttered simply.

It didn't take long for Elsa to be standing in the doorway of her room, hiding her smirk as an inconsolable Gothel tore out of her home.

* * *

Anna stared forlornly down at her piggy bank, fingers tracing over the worn pink plastic. Just enough money for tuition, but not nearly enough for the rest of the expenses college would bring. Of course, the financial support Elsa's dad had offered helped somewhat, but it was mostly for taking care of the house and buying groceries. Without her aunt and uncle's steady incomes, Anna was left with no other choice.

"I need to get a job."

* * *

"Elsa," Her mother had sighed wearily, blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. Elsa blinked innocently, gloved hands folded neatly before her.

It had been an entire week since the Gothel incident, and coincidentally, the rest of her nannies had been spooked away by the 'white lady' haunting the mansion. Her most recent, _Yzma_, was the only one who remained, and only because the woman was more terrifying than she.

Elsa barely repressed a shudder at the memory.

"Behave, please," Her mother had begged wearily, kissing her forehead before heading off, heels clicking all the way down to the car. Elsa wondered how many more nannies it would take until her mother caved and brought Kai and Gerda back.

She spent most of the morning cooped up in her room, losing herself in the books she'd brought up from the library. It was when she had stretched and her hand smacked into her intercom that an idea popped into her head. Elsa hummed and decided to experiment, pressing down gently on the button.

"Yzma," She called through the intercom. "Bring me up some fruits, please. Peeled and chopped. Thank you." Elsa soon sunk back into her bed, returning to her book and not looking up as she answered the knock on her door. "Enter."

Yzma stalked into her room, the tray in her hands trembling somewhat before she set it down on Elsa's bedside table. Elsa plucked an apple slice from the bowl before her eyes rolled up to meet Yzma's expectant ones. "I've changed my mind. Can you bring me chips, please?"

_"Certainly,"_ the woman - more like _dinosaur_, Elsa snorted mentally - drawled out before slipping out of her door, returning with a bowl of potato chips in her hands.

Elsa hummed as she eyed them. "I meant _tortilla _chips, actually. Thank you, though. You can leave those right there."

Yzma had merely sent her a look before walking off once more to fulfill her wishes. She barely managed to muffle her giggle against her hand as the door clicked close behind her nanny.

Elsa carried this on for another hour, her requests only growing more ridiculous and her nanny only growing more exasperated. Elsa was disappointed to find that Yzma was only mildly winded. Her book snapped shut. "Do you know how to play xBox?"

Yzma merely blinked. "xBox, miss?"

A grin spread slowly across Elsa's lips, eyes twinkling with mischief. "We're going to have a _lot_ of fun."

* * *

"Have a nice day," Anna called out to the customer rushing out of the door, before releasing a silent sigh and readjusting the cap on her head. It had been a week since she'd realized her situation, a week since she'd landed a low-paying job in a too-busy café in the middle of the city. Anna supposed, however, as she wiped down the counter once more, that she couldn't complain. This was all going towards her future, and she would do anything to make the best of it.

Her head lifted when the bell above the door chimed, signalling a new customer. A balding man with thick-rimmed glasses had stepped inside, wearily rubbing his temples as he approached the counter. "Double shot espresso."

"Coming right up," Anna chirped, turning away as the man began grumbling about ghosts. She decided that, as intrigued as she was, she wouldn't ask. Anna soon set the drink before him, a kind smile on her face. "That'll be 2.95."

The man grunted in acknowledgement, digging into the pocket of his stained trousers. "Do you like your job, kid?"

Anna's eyebrows rose at the question, but found herself replying, regardless. "It's okay. A future college student can't really be picky with summer jobs."

The man dropped a crumpled bill on the counter, meeting her gaze for the first time. Anna straightened at the near-desperate look in his eyes. "You good with kids?"

Anna blinked. "Well, yeah, I've babysat a few—"

"You want a job?" He had interjected, leaning forward. His breath stunk of stale coffee. "It pays well, and all you have to do is watch one little kid."

Anna cleared her throat. "I don't think I should be—"

A worn piece of paper was slapped onto the counter, the man's sausage-like fingers closing around the drink. "That's the address," he rumbled out, making his way towards the door. "If you change your mind."

The door swung behind him. Anna's eyes remained glued to the sheet, taking in the address and letting out a low, impressed whistle. Her fingers drummed against the counter. Checking it out wouldn't hurt.

How bad could one little kid be?

* * *

"She _fainted_?" Her mother had stressed out, pacing before her, heels clicking on the wood ominously. Elsa wrung her hands together, giving an innocent shrug.

"I didn't _think_ she would," She admitted, peering up from her seat on the couch. Her papa remained silent in the background, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This cannot go on, Elsa," Her mother had snapped, towering over her. Elsa's shrunk back despite herself. "Enough of this childish play. You are _not_ getting Kai and Gerda back, and that is _final._"

"Mama—" Elsa jumped as her father cut her off.

"Your mother is right, Elsa." Elsa gaped at him, eyes swimming with disbelief and _betrayal_. "You are too old for this. Your mother and I are picking someone out and you're going to be stuck with her, whether you like it or not."

"Excuse me?" A nervous voice called out. Three pairs of sharp eyes cut toward the sudden intrusion. A maid stood, squirming in the doorway. "You have a visitor, ma'am. It's about the job opening as Elsa's nanny."

Her mother had straightened and brushed her hair back. "Oh, yes.. Let her in." Cold blue eyes cut to Elsa, silencing her immediately. Elsa had turned her head away, focusing on the sound of sneakers on the sleek floors of their home.

Wait. _Sneakers?_

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Hávadr-Ásdís," Anna had greeted with her charming little grin as she stepped into the room. Elsa's chest tightened as those torturous teal eyes flickered over to meet hers for the briefest of moments. "My name is Anna Almstedt."

Elsa could only sit and stare as the next few words left Anna's mouth.

"I'm here for the baby-sitting job."


	10. Somewhere in Between Together

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to do this? I'm 10 chapters in.**

**The response from you, the readers, has been great! I appreciate every review, follow, and favorite, and can only hope that you will continue to enjoy the story. Thank you so so much. :)**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"No."

Her papa had begun pacing the length of her room once more. Elsa followed him mindlessly. "Please be reasonable about this, sweetheart. Aside from the fact that no agency is willing to send us another nanny, Miss Almstedt seems like a wonderful girl."

Elsa huffed. Wonderful was an understatement. Immediately after announcing that she had been there for the job, Anna was swept into an in-depth conversation with her parents, an indignant Elsa left on the couch. It seemed that Anna's charm worked on _everybody_.

"She's the same age as I am, papa."

"And that is why she is perfect," Her mother had cut in firmly from one of the arm chairs in her room. "You're always complaining about wanting friends your own age. With Anna, we are killing two birds with one stone." Elsa shifted on her bed, frost kissing the silk of the sheets beneath her.

"I _promise_ to behave if you pick _anyone_ else—"

Her papa had stopped abruptly, the exasperation shining in his usually warm eyes. "There is no-one else, Elsa. Anna will be your new nanny and that is final." Elsa was taken back at the sharpness in her father's tone.

"Okay," She acquiesced, eyes downcast as her fingers curled into the fabric beneath her.

"Elsa," Her father had begun. She could hear the quaver in his voice.

"I'm tired," She declared, not meeting either of her parents' gazes. "I'd like to get some rest."

"Of course." It had been her mother that time, kissing the hidden scar at the crown of her head. She missed the scathing look her mother had sent her papa. "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight mama," Elsa whispered, shifting to lie in her bed just as her papa went to follow her mother's example.

"It's for the best," Her papa had murmured against her hair. Elsa refused to flinch away. "Please understand that we are only doing this for you."

Elsa didn't answer. She merely drew Sven to her chest, eyes clenching shut as the tears burned behind her lids.

Of all the people in the world, it _really_ had to be her.

Elsa hadn't been sure of whether or not she should curse her luck.

* * *

"You took a job _where_?" Rapunzel had exclaimed in astonishment, eyes practically bulging out of her head. Anna shushed her, glancing surreptitiously towards her open bedroom door. Her cousin had waved her off, still looking at her as if she was insane.

Maybe she was.

"Look, it pays ridiculously well, and gives me a chance to get close to Elsa again." Anna snickered at the memory of her walking into the room. "Elsa's face was _priceless_."

Rapunzel had huffed. "_Look_, Red, I don't want to burst your happy little bubble, but it's been ten years. You and Elsa aren't the same little girls who used to make snowmen in the park anymore." Anna glowered at her cousin's pessimism. "I'm just being realistic, Anna. I know you hope to be buddy buddy with Elsa again, but I just want you to be careful. Ten years of isolation can do a _lot_ to someone." Slender fingers brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt, Punzie," Anna promised, peering earnestly into her cousin's eyes. "Elsa and I _are_ different now, and I'm the hopeful little girl who waited for all those years again. I'll be careful."

Rapunzel had eyed her warily. A pinkie was offered towards her. "Promise?"

Anna's grin was blinding as their pinkies hooked together. "Promise promise."

Anna could only hope to live up to her word.

* * *

"Mama?" Elsa called out as she entered the dining room. "Papa?"

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sight of the empty table, devoid of both her parents _and_ food. A glance to her phone cemented the fact that she had woken at the same time she always did, just in time for a leisurely breakfast with her parents before they left for work. So, where were they?

Elsa wandered around for another moment, before blue eyes landed on a thick square of off-white card on her usual seat. She quirked a brow, plucking it from the leather and being greeted by her mother's cursive, her papa's messier hand following as a footnote in the corner.

'_Elsa_,' it read. '_Your father and I sincerely apologize for not being present for breakfast, but your grandfather had called us in for an urgent meeting and we did not have the heart to wake you. I'm sure you're aware that Tiana is available to cook anything you wish for, so don't hesitate in asking. Miss Almstedt will also be around, so I expect you to be on your best behavior._' Elsa rolled her eyes before continuing to read, taking in her papa's untidy scrawl. '_Make sure to eat a hearty breakfast, sweetheart. And, please be nice to Anna. She seems like a sweet girl. I know you could use a friend. Your mother and I love you very much._'

Elsa breathed out a loud sigh and tucked the card into the pocket of her shorts. She drummed her fingers against the sturdy wood of the table before deciding that she wouldn't bother Tiana.

She wasn't _completely_ useless, after all.

Elsa wandered into the kitchen, peering around a little curiously. Though she knew every inch of the mansion like the back of her hand, she very seldom entered the kitchen, only making exceptions for sneaking chocolate out of the pantry. Elsa couldn't help but feel a little lost, despite herself.

Maybe she _should_ get Tiana.

Elsa had begun the walk towards the door leading to the staff quarters when the sound of joyous singing reached her ears. She leaned closer to the door, ear pressed to the cool wood as she strained to hear. Why did it seem to be getting closer?

Elsa's eyes widened in realization when the golden knob twisted beneath her hand.

Elsa realized too late.

* * *

When Anna had reached forward to open the door, she expected many, many things.

A beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes was _not_ one of them.

Anna let out a startled scream, her song cut abruptly as Elsa crashed into her, stumbling back and landing harshly on the sleek wood beneath her. She could only let out a groan, eyes fluttering open to stare into Elsa's astonished ones.

Elsa was so warm against her.

"_Shit_," Anna gasped, breaking the moment as she scrambled to help Elsa up and off of her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? I hope I made an okay cushion." Her palms smacked against her own cheeks, eyes widening in horror. "Oh, I'm so fired. It's my first day and I've already jeopardized you. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. I didn't—"

"I'm fine," Elsa had huffed out, silencing her rambles with en effective twitch of her brow. Anna couldn't help but watch as Elsa's long, slender fingers straightened her thick sweater out, the rich material practically hiding the light blue shorts the did nothing to hide the endless expanse of milky legs before her. It took Anna a moment to realize Elsa was still talking. "—only came over to find out where that _atrocious_ singing was coming from."

Hold the fucking phone. _Atrocious?_

"_Excuse me_?" Anna scoffed, eyebrows shooting up. She was one of the best singers in her school choir, _thank you very much_.

Anna tried to not be distracted by the elegant arch of Elsa's brow. "Yes? It's very rude to interrupt when one is speaking, you know." Anna harrumphed. "Well, it's rude to call one's singing atrocious. In fact, I remember hearing you state that it was your favorite sound in the world!"

Elsa's demeanor had changed completely, braid whooshing centimeters away from her face as she turned away. "I don't remember such a thing."

Anna's shoulders slumped lightly. Just when they had begun speaking to each other.

Anna followed the blonde into the kitchen, absently rubbing her lower back as she watched Elsa rummage through the fridge, only to emerge with two eggs. She merely watched as Elsa stood, holding onto the eggs in what seemed like a mild state of distress.

"Anna," Elsa had called, effectively snapping her out of her staring. Anna's eyes flickered up to meet Elsa's, unable to hide her amused smile at the sight of Elsa's crimson cheeks. "Do you know how to cook eggs?"

"_Well_," Anna stepped closer, the blonde stepping back predictably. "Depends on how you want them." Elsa had cleared her throat and shoved the eggs into her hands unceremoniously.

"Any way. I'll be waiting in the dining room." Anna watched as Elsa walked away, the tips of the blonde's ears burning as she paused and muttered a quiet '_thank you_.' Anna smiled to herself and started on Elsa's breakfast.

That girl really was something, wasn't she?

* * *

"Goodness," Elsa breathed out as she slumped against the door of bedroom.

After having steadily ignored Anna's smug presence during breakfast, the girl had continued to trail after her, following her to the library and through the gardens and past the paintings on the walls.

Elsa had forgotten how much Anna liked to _talk_.

The girl didn't seem to care for the irritated twitches of her brow, or the grimaces that marred her face. Anna had plowed on, chattering endlessly about everything and _anything_.

Elsa was sure her ears were still ringing.

She wandered into the bathroom, splashing water onto her face and puffing out an exhausted breath when she caught sight of the bottle of baby powder on her counter. A grin played across Elsa's lips as shd pushed away the lingering guilt. This was the only way to get them back.

Anna was about to learn that taking this job had been a very bad idea.

* * *

Anna puffed out a large breath as she sat by the intercom.

After being shooed away by Elsa, she had been left to wander around. She had been found by Tiana, head cook and head of staff, promptly sent to the staff quarters to stand watch by the intercom in case the 'little miss' needed anything.

This was how Anna found herself on an uncomfortable stool, sketching idly as the intercom remained painfully silent. She wondered if she could take a nap. Surely, Elsa wouldn't—

The crackle of the intercom brought her out of her thoughts, the sound of Elsa's pained voice shooting panic down her spine.

"Anna, Anna, help!"

Anna was on her feet in seconds, racing through the halls and down two flights of stairs to reach Elsa's floor. She knocked hastily on the door, having remembered Elsa's mother's warning about the blonde not liking anyone just barging in. "Elsa?"

"Hurry!" Elsa cried urgently from inside.

Anna didn't hesitate for another moment, rushing inside. Her concern morphed panic, and soon pain as she slipped on the baby powder that coated the wooden floors. Elsa stood in the doorway of her en-suite bathroom, face void of emotion but eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Clean this mess up," Elsa had said simply, stepping over her and settling onto her bed, grabbing a book from her bedside. Anna watched as the girl opened the book fluidly, only pausing to glance briefly at her. "Now, Anna."

Anna's jaw snapped close as she huffed an angry breath out through her nose, wincing pitifully as she got to shaky feet. _That_ was _definitely_ going to bruise. She returned moments later with dustpan and a sweeping brush, grumbling to herself as she worked on the polished floors.

Anna didn't miss the smug smirk Elsa tried to hide behind her book.

* * *

"How was your day, sweetie?" Her mother had asked her over dinner. Elsa looked up from her pasta, a brilliant grin spreading across her face as Anna's eyes burned into her head.

"It was wonderful, mama." Her parents had shared curious looks.

"Oh?" Her papa had paused to take a drink of his water. "And how are things with Anna? Are you two getting along?"

Elsa suppressed the smirk that threatened to replace her smile.

"We're getting along swimmingly."

* * *

Anna wondered about what she'd done in a past life to deserve this.

She hung helplessly, blood rushing to her head as icy tendrils tightened delicately around her ankles. It had been two weeks since the baby powder incident, another since a failed scare attempt by Elsa. Anna, quite frankly, had been scared and wary.

Anna realized that she had every right to be as she stared into startlingly blue eyes, unable to enjoy the delight and amusement swirling within them.

"_What did I ever do to you_?" She growled lowly. The ice thickened around her ankles. Anna could barely feel the chill as Elsa merely gazed upon her, a self-satisfied smirk on her pretty little face.

This, this annoying, smug, _self-centered_ little stinker was _not_ her Elsa. Never in a million years.

Anna narrowed her eyes and huffed out angrily, swinging her head forward. Elsa had fallen back onto her bum, letting out a squeak of surprise.

Anna could only cry out and slump against the hard wood floor when Elsa finally dropped the rope.

* * *

_She's lighter than I thought_, was the only thing that ran through Elsa's mind as she carried an unconscious Anna to the staff quarters. She pointedly ignored the curious looks a few maids gave her, only tucking Anna further into her arms.

Too far.

Those two words resounded in her head as she settled Anna down onto the queen-sized bed, bare hands shakily brushing Anna's bangs back.

Elsa hadn't meant to drop her.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Trembling fingers soothed over the impressive bump on Anna's head. "I'm here to take care of you. You'll be okay."

Elsa could only hope that Anna knew she meant every word.

* * *

It had been a soft, near inaudible snore that roused Anna from her sleep.

Her head throbbed, and her back ached, and her heart squeezed when she realized that it had all been Elsa's fault. A groan had left her lips, but she did not now whether it was from physical, or heartfelt pain.

"Anna?" She had heard above her, and Anna's eyes snapped open to meet sleepy, but concerned blue eyes. "You're awake."

"And you're here," Anna griped, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What have you done this time? Hidden my phone? Put itching powder in my underwear again? _What_ are you doing here, Elsa?"

Elsa had flinched and the decency to look ashamed.

"None of that," She had promised in a pitiful voice. Anna was only vaguely aware of the fingertips tracing over the throbbing area on her head, the cool touch easing the pain ever so slightly.

"Then why?" Anna snapped, eyes never leaving Elsa.

"I wanted to apologize," Elsa whispered after a long moment of hesitation. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt like that."

Anna eyed her suspiciously. Elsa's free hand - blissfully bare, Anna noticed - clasped around hers. "Elsa, what—"

"I will try to be nicer," Elsa had interrupted, chewing on her bottom lip. "And.. And I'll stop the pranks." A labored sigh. "I think I'm _really_ stuck with you, so I might as well please my mother and get along with you in some shape or form."

Anna's eyes remained fixed on their hands, Elsa's contrasting starkly against her own.

"Promise?" She whispered, voice thick. With what, Anna didn't know.

Elsa sucked in a breath, lips curving into an adorable little grin. "Promise promise."


	11. Where Was My Fault in Loving You?

**Disclaimer: Silly me, I had forgotten this! (Thanks HueDoge)**

* * *

"Elsa "

Elsa hummed.

"Elsa."

She let out a longer hum.

"_Elsaaaaaa_."

"_Yes_, Anna?" Elsa sighed, finally looking up from her book and meeting the gaze of the girl standing before her. Their voices echoed in the large expanse of the library.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Elsa smirked and lifted a brow. "You just did."

Anna had huffed and shifted. "_Another one_."

Elsa thought she looked adorable, constantly tugging on her uniform pants and rolling up the sleeves of her uniform shirt. She'd have to talk to her mother about getting a better fitting uniform.

"Go ahead."

Anna had plopped down into the arm chair across from her, sitting cross-legged on the plush leather. "Why did you pick on me?"

Elsa's eyes dropped back to her book. The words swam before her. "I pick on all of my nannies."

"Nanny" Anna had muttered with an amused snort. Elsa heard the swish of her braids as she shook her head. "But I know that's not the only reason." A pause. "I'd really like to know, Elsa."

Elsa lifted her eyes for only a split second. "I was angry."

"Angry?" Anna had echoed in confusion.

"I wanted Gerda and Kai back," She murmured, knowing Anna could hear her despite the volume of her voice. "And I thought the only way to do that was to get rid of all of my new nannies."

Anna's eyes had burned into her. Elsa shifted uncomfortably. "What else?"

Elsa's hands tightened around the edges of the book. "I was jealous," She breathed, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed.

"Jealous?" Anna had laughed out incredulously. "Of what? Of me?"

"_Yes_," Elsa huffed, snapping her book shut. "You get along so well with mama. I don't I think I've seen her smile that much with _anyone_. Not even me."

Anna's eyes had softened. Elsa could feel it as her chest tightened. "Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry—"

"No, no," Elsa rushed out, shaking her head. "You don't have to apologize. I'm - I'm glad that my mother is happy." She got to her feet and set the book on the small table between them. "I'd like to have lunch now. I'll be waiting in dining room."

Elsa swept out of the room, ignoring the way Anna's stare burned right into her.

* * *

"Hi Red." Anna reveled in the sound of her cousin's voice, smiling as Rapunzel's fiancé called out a greeting in the background, too. "Is everything okay? Elsa didn't mess with you again, did she?"

"Hi Punzie, hi Eugene," Anna greeted with a chuckle. "Everything's great, actually, I.. Elsa's been very nice."

"Well, I know you're not calling me because you miss me." Anna could hear the smirk in Rapunzel's voice. Anna's cheeks burned.

"I did miss you!" Anna protested, albeit a little sheepishly. "I just.. I feel bad."

"Bad?" Rapunzel had shifted on the other line. "Bad how?"

"Elsa, she just.." Anna shifted around on her pillows. "She just really misses them. Uncle Kai and Aunt Gerda." Rapunzel had hummed in understanding.

"Well, she's known them for as along as you have. It would be hard for anyone." A sigh came from the other end. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No, I.." Anna peered up at the ceiling. "Her mother is hell-bent on keeping them away. I've tried talking to her but she just won't listen."

"Then you've done all you can, Red." Anna's hand tightened around the phone. "I know you want to help Elsa, but it sounds like there's nothing else you can do. Elsa will just have to accept that she can't have them back."

Anna let out a reluctant sigh. "Thanks, Punzie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rapunzel had laughed. "I love you too, Red. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Punzie. I'll talk to you again soon."

Anna, as she pulled the covers up to her chin, decided that she would be the best nanny Elsa _ever_ had.

* * *

"Come in," Elsa called softly over her shoulder, eyes not leaving her phone until her mother's heels clicked across the room. She smiled in surprise. "Mama. Did you need something?"

"Have a good look at those, okay?" Her mother's lips pressed to her temple, a cream-colored folder places delicately on her lap. "I chose a few online college courses for you."

Elsa's glanced briefly at the folder before peering up at her mother. "Actually, I-" She was interrupted by the shrill sound of her mother's phone ringing.

"Tell me later, okay? This is an important client."

The door clicked shut before Elsa could even open her mouth.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Anna asked excitedly, peering out the darkly tinted windows of the car. She watched on eagerly as the car slowed to a stop before the college campus, the same college campus she would hopefully be acquainted to very soon.

"I have an interview here," Elsa had answered simply, waiting for the new driver, Ralph, to open the door.

"Are you even allowed to do that?" Anna questioned skeptically as she trailed after Elsa. "Your mother specifically said—"

Elsa's eyes cut sharply towards her. "My mother said nothing. She cannot stop me from following my father's footsteps."

Anna stayed silent, shifting the tube Elsa had handed her in her arms, instead.

"Please don't tell her," Elsa had whispered to her as they stood before very sturdy-looking door. Anna found herself drowning in Elsa's eyes.

"I won't." Anna reached forward, squeezed Elsa's hand reassuringly. "You'll be great. They'd be silly not to accept you here."

Elsa flashed her a shaky smile, taking the tube in her arms before disappearing behind the door.

Elsa returned after an hour, and Anna's swinging legs stilled.

"How was it?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip with a tilt of her head.

Elsa merely grinned, giving her hand a squeeze once she was close enough. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Anna mirrored the beautiful smile on Elsa's face. She was never going to say no to that.

* * *

Thunderstorms.

Elsa hated them.

She trembled under her covers with every rumble, eyes shut tightly. Elsa wondered if Anna was still awake. She found herself reaching to press the button, speaking before she could stop herself.

"Anna?" Elsa waited for a moment, and was about to retreat to the safety of her blanket when Anna's voice filtered through, voice thick with sleep.

"Elsa?"

Elsa thought she sounded very cute.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you," Elsa spoke shakily, arm tightening around Sven. "I just - Can you come here? Please?" There was a pause on the other end, and Elsa wondered if she'd asked for too much. Elsa held her breath as Anna spoke.

"I'll be there in a second."

* * *

"Come in." Elsa, with her hair tousled and Sven tucked into her arm, greeted Anna by the door.

"You kept him," Anna had uttered softly in surprise, a pillow and a blanket in her arms.

Elsa's cheeks pinked. "Yes, I did."

They both gazed upon each other then, eyes unwavering. A deafening clap of thunder was what propelled Elsa into Anna's arms. Anna had grunted and stumbled back at the force, her pillow replaced by Elsa's slender form. Anna's arms had tightened around her, regardless.

"I've got you."

* * *

They ended up on Elsa's bed, separated only by their different blankets. Anna could feel Elsa's warmth against her back, and a million and one questions raced through Anna's mind. Only one managed to tumble past her lips.

"Why?" Anna heard the rustle of sheets beside her. Elsa's forehead had pressed against the dip between her shoulder blades.

"He keeps the bad dreams away."

* * *

When Anna woke, her cheek was practically glued to the floor, blanket tangled around her awkwardly positioned limbs. She grimaced as she pulled a strand of hair out of her mouth, her other arm wiping away the drool on the corner of her mouth. How did she even get down there? Anna could hear quiet snoring from above her, and peered up to see Elsa on the edge of the bed, cuddled tightly against Anna's pillow. Her heart jumped at the sight, and she cursed herself for not bringing her phone.

Elsa, with parted lips and sleep-tousled hair, would have made the perfect wallpaper.

Anna huffed out a quiet laugh and settled back down. She lay on her side, soon face to face with a simple blue box. Except, under closer inspection, it had been so much more.

Her fingers traced over the intricate snowflakes etched into the box, the ice cool under her touch. Duh.

Anna gasped when it hissed open, folded sheets of paper spilling out. Her eyes sparkled as she recognized the elegant script that could only belong to one Miss Elsa Hávadr-Ásdís. Gee, that _was_ a mouthful. Anna only managed to pick up one when Elsa began to stir, mumbling incoherently. Long eyelashes fluttered open just as Anna managed to shut the box.

"Good morning," Elsa had greeted with a crooked grin and half-lidded eyes.

Anna, with her heart racing and the letter tucked safely into the waistband of her sweatpants, grinned. "Good morning."

* * *

"Papa?" Elsa called hesitantly.

It was odd, seeing her papa drive. She'd grown so accustomed to having Kai, and, recently, Ralph drive them around that she wasn't sure if her papa _could_ drive. Yet there he was, silent and stony, and Elsa was left to squirm in her seat as they pulled up to the campus. "Papa, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

Her papa had silenced her with a look, simply gesturing for her to follow. They walked through the campus grounds, only slowing to a stop under a small, hidden alcove. Her papa had smiled, running his fingers reverently over the stone, sheltered from wear. "You know that I love you very much, right?"

Elsa gave her papa a nod. "Of course, papa."

He had turned in her direction, hands brushing her hair away from her eyes. "And I am so proud of you for choosing to do something that makes you happy." Elsa merely gaped up at him. There was no way.. "The principal called me yesterday evening. He told me that this was the first time someone has achieved a perfect score in almost 100 years."

Elsa's eyes sparkled. "You don't mean.."

"You're going to be such a wonderful architect, Elsa," Her papa had breathed out, grinning as he kissed her forehead. "And I promise that I will do anything in my power to make sure you reach your dreams."

Elsa threw her arms around him, head tucked under his chin.

For the first time in forever, _nothing_ was in her way.

* * *

'Dear Anna,

Happy 18th birthday!

I can't believe that it's been 10 years already. I can't believe that I've spent so much time away from you. I miss you very much.

I often wonder what would happen should you ever come across these letters. Would you think that I was a coward, hiding behind pen and paper, never actually giving you these letters? Would you be mad? Would you rip them up and rid yourself of me, forever?

Sometimes, I wish you would.

It would only be fair. I have hurt you for so, so long. I've accepted the fact that you've stopped writing for a while now.

I hope you like your gift. I know you received the necklace with the knowledge of it being from Gerda, but I hope you think of me whenever you see the snowflake charm. I haven't forgotten about how much you love snowflakes.

I'm sorry. I'm afraid I cannot write anymore. I'm so very sorry that my tears have smudged the better part of this letter. I do not have the strength to rewrite it.

I miss you so, so much, Anna.

Love, Elsa.'

Anna pressed a hand to her mouth, muffling her sobs. God, all this time. How many more letters had Elsa written? How many times had Elsa looked at that very box, wondering about sending them?

Her necklace burned.

She never should have stopped writing.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? **

**Either way, thank you guys so much for everything - the reviews, the follows and favorites. You guys are so, so wonderful!**


	12. Hoping Not to Sound Indifferent

**Disclaimer: I need a Remembrall for this kind of thing. Seriously.**

* * *

Elsa reached under her bed, feeling around for the box. Where was it? She could have sworn she left it _right_ - ah, there it is.

She pulled it out from under the bed, head tilting curiously. _Something_ seemed different, but she couldn't place exactly _what_ that different was.

Elsa breathed out a sigh. She must have just kicked it and didn't notice. She unlocked the box carefully, fixing the messy letters before tucking the newest one inside. She must have been half asleep the last time. She would never have left it in such a state.

Elsa barely managed to push the box back under the bed when Anna's head peeked in.

"Time for your appointment," Anna had informed her with a toothy grin, and Elsa sighed internally. Blasted appointments.

"I'll be right out. Let me just grab a hat." Anna had nodded and ducked back out of the room.

Elsa breathed out a sigh in relief and let her head fall back against the bed.

She really needed to talk to Anna about that open door policy.

* * *

"Are you allowed to be in the pool?" Anna asked dubiously as she watched Elsa saunter across the marble tiles around the pool.

The blonde had lowered her glasses slightly, an eyebrow quirked. "Do you think there would be a pool if I wasn't?"

Anna's cheeks warmed, hands tightening around Elsa's baby blue towel. "Shut up."

Elsa had laughed and passed her sunglasses off to Anna, too. "I don't think you should be talking to your boss like that."

Anna rolled her eyes fondly and hooked the sunglasses onto the neckline of her uniform shirt. "You're _barely_ my boss."

Elsa had shaken her head and simply smiled, turning away from her.

They'd been like this since the thunderstorm, two newborn foals taking their first steps. Or something like that. She'd never been good at metaphors. Either way, they were starting to rebuild their friendship, becoming less like employer and employee and more like the best friends they always were.

Anna was loving it.

Anna soon found that she was loving _this_ even more.

Teal eyes widened as the silk robe slipped off Elsa's shoulders, Anna's mouth going dry as a dazzling amount of milky skin was exposed before her.

Holy shit. Elsa was _hot_.

Anna pushed that thought right to the back of her mind, sputtering out a cough and picking Elsa's discarded robe up. Elsa was her friend. Her _best friend_. Anna couldn't go thinking about her trim waist, her smooth legs, the dimples in her back, and that _a_—

She sucked in a deep breath and was somewhat relieved when Elsa slipped carefully into the water.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Anna heard Elsa ask from the pool, voice clouded with amusement.

Anna cleared her throat and plopped down onto the lounge chair in response.

"Are you okay?" Elsa had asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern as she swam to the edge of the pool, arms resting on the cool marble.

Anna nodded hurriedly. "I'm - I'm okay." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I'm great, actually."

Elsa had narrowed her eyes but seemed to decide not to question her any further. "Well, if you insist."

Anna watched her swim away, swallowing thickly. Oh boy.

She was in big, big trouble.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to the same college," Anna had said, happily skipping along beside her. Elsa lifted her gaze from the metal ruler in her hands, shifting it absently as she considered replacing the one she had at home.

"It's not that exciting," Elsa replied with a chuckle, hiding a smirk.

Anna, as expected, huffed and shifted the basket that hung on her forearm. "It so is! We haven't gone to school together - ever!"

Elsa's smile quieted a little at that, placing the ruler into the basket. "I know. I was only joking." She nudged her. "You're such a drama queen."

Anna had scoffed as they continued to wander down the aisle, Ralph lumbering along behind them. "You're the one who declared that I almost killed you when we first bumped into each other again."

Elsa's fingers fluttered nervously on instinct, adjusting the hat on her head. "You could have," She practically choked out.

Their eyes met.

Elsa wasn't sure why her stomach twisted when Anna looked away, first.

* * *

"Why is Elsa's bathroom so messy?" Anna huffed, tossing more clothes into the hamper tucked under her arm.

She had knocked on Elsa's bedroom door at first, and had waited five minutes before shrugging and making her way inside. She was sure Elsa would get over it.

Now, Anna found herself wandering around a bathroom the size of her old bedroom, delicately picking Elsa's clothes off the floor.

"How can one person have so many clothes?" Anna continued grumbling to herself, not hearing the door opening behind her. She turned sharply, letting out a surprised yelp when she bumped into Elsa.

A half-naked, towel-clad Elsa.

They both screamed.

"Get out, get out, _get out_," Elsa had practically squealed, one hand curled tightly into the knot of the towel, the other pointing towards the open doorway.

Anna had never run so fast in her entire life.

* * *

Elsa sat back in the armchair and wondered if they would notice if she sneaked away to grab a book.

It had been an hour of this already. Her grandfather had arrived, given her a bag of chocolates and a kiss to the head before being lead to the library, her parents following suit. Having the three of them in the same room was a miracle in itself, but for them to actually be acknowledging each other like this? The world must have been ending outside and she just hadn't noticed.

Elsa wished Anna was in here with her. Chocolate could only entertain her for so long, after all.

Her head tipped back, and she sighed quietly as she decided to tune in once more.

"If you think for _one second_ that I am going to risk my daughter's life so she can follow some _silly_ little dream, you've got another thing coming." Elsa's eyes rolled upward as she ignored the sting of her mother's words.

"It's not a silly dream, Idunn. This is your daughter's _happiness_ we are talking about!" Elsa smiled internally. Her papa had always been her favorite. "Besides, Miss Almstedt has informed me that she plans on attending the same university. Therefore, Elsa won't be alone."

"I think your husband is right, darling," Her grandfather had uttered, effectively shutting her mother up. Elsa, like her mother, had gaped.

It was very clear that her grandfather held little affection for her papa, if _any_, and for him to actually agree was _massive_.

Elsa was stunned.

Her mother recovered faster than she. "I am _not_ happy about this."

"It is beneficial to the company, you know," Her grandfather had stated, stormy grey eyes cutting over to meet hers. Elsa straightened subconsciously, but mirrored the subtle smile on her grandfather's face. Really, she didn't know _where_ her mother had gotten it from. "She will be continuing the legacy of brilliant architecture that Almstedt Corporation has to offer."

Elsa nodded eagerly, and her mother had crossed her arms. "I will still be talking to Anna about this."

"Then talk," Her grandfather had drawled, walking over to soothe a large hand over her hair. Elsa pressed up into the touch subconsciously. "My dear granddaughter will be going to that school regardless."

Her mother had huffed and stormed off. Her papa had grinned at her, before hurrying off to placate her mother. Her grandfather had winked down at her, ruffling her hair.

Elsa simply beamed.

She couldn't wait to tell Anna.

* * *

"I'm beginning to think you like sleeping with me," Anna stated with a playful smirk as she entered the room, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Well, we have a lot of sleepovers to make up for." Elsa had blushed as Anna plopped down onto the left side of the bed, Elsa completely missing her innuendo. "Besides, you're much warmer than Sven."

"Oh, so I'm just a replacement?" Anna teased, watching as slender fingers worked deftly to undo Elsa's thick braid.

"You know you're not," Elsa had mumbled with a light smile, gloved hands dropping to her lap as waves of pale blonde hair cascaded down Elsa's shoulders.

Anna ran her fingers over the silky fabric of the gloves. "Why don't you take them off?"

Elsa's hands drew back, as shaky as the breath she drew in. "You know why."

"You're not a monster, Elsa," Anna whispered, peering earnestly up at the girl.

Elsa had smiled sadly as her fingers toyed with the single white strand in her hair.

"I wish I could believe you."

* * *

"Why can't you play normal sports?" Anna had asked her, lounging around on the love-seat behind her.

Elsa faltered momentarily, but quickly picked up the pace of her running once more. "I'm not allowed."

"But why?"

Elsa's jaw tensed lightly as her eyes focused on the character on the screen. "It's too dangerous."

Elsa heard Anna scoff behind her. "But you're perfectly healthy. I don't see why—"

"I just can't, okay?" Elsa snapped, whipping around to face Anna.

Anna had quieted, lowering her gaze. "Right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No," Anna had cut her off. "It's okay, I promise. I should - I'll go get you some water." Anna shuffled quietly out of the room.

Elsa decided not to mention the mini fridge right beside her.

* * *

"You know," Anna drawled as they sat in the ice cream store, sharing an extra large tub of chocolate ice cream. "You never told me what these doctor appointments were for."

Elsa had stiffened before her. Anna sighed internally. Sometimes, talking to Elsa was like pulling teeth.

"You don't have to worry about it," Elsa had promised, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Anna laced their fingers before Elsa could retreat, and she wondered what it would be like, her skin against Elsa's. "I trust you."

Elsa had laughed lightly and dropped her head. "You really shouldn't."

* * *

Elsa was at a loss as to why the box was always as messy as it was.

She only interacted with it enough to place new letters in, but every time she did, she found it in a complete mess. She shook her head. Maybe she just needed a new place to put them. A bigger box, maybe?

Elsa pursed her lips in thought as she tucked her most recent letter in among the others. She would figure something out.

* * *

'2009-10-31

Dear Anna,

Happy Halloween!

I hope you're doing okay. I can't believe it's been a year already. Gerda told me that you were excited about today. She also told me that you'd be sending me a picture of your costume very soon. I'm quite excited to see it.

I wish I could go trick or treating with you, too. I asked Gerda about it, but all she did was smile and kiss my head. She looked a little sad. You don't think I made her sad, do you? I'll apologize to her anyway, just in case. Do you think you could ask Gerda why I couldn't go with you? I'm sure it has something to do with the thing in my head, but it's not like I'm going to be jumping around or letting things fall on it. I have a very silly helmet to prove it. I can't wear my crown because of it.

Oh! I also gave some chocolates to Gerda to give to you tomorrow. I know you'll get it late, but I know you'll eat them anyway. Are truffles still your favorite? I hope so, because they're mine, too.

I really do miss you, Anna. I wish I could talk to you in person soon. Maybe when I learn to control my powers fully, I'll be able to. I hope you don't forget about your bestest friend.

Love, Elsa.'

Anna sat back against her pillows, fingers tracing reverently over the childish, but still beautiful, handwriting on the page.

She remembered that Halloween.

She'd dressed up as a prince because Rapunzel had wanted to be a princess and Eugene had dressed up as a spy or something. Now, after having read this, Anna wondered if Elsa had been a princess, too.

Anna folded the letter and tucked it under her pillows.

She would have fought all of Elsa's dragons off if she knew.

* * *

**And there you have it! Did you like it? Hate it? Anywhere I could improve?**

**Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything - the reviews, the follows, the favorites. You guys are the absolute best. I never thought I'd reach 50 followers.**


	13. The Whole World Fits Inside of Your Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, sadly :(**

* * *

"I should have you fired for waking me up so early," Elsa huffed, rubbing tiredly at her eyes as she padded downstairs after an over-exuberant Anna.

Elsa had always been a morning person, but after a long night of devouring chocolate with Anna, she hardly got any sleep. The only consolation was finding herself in Anna's arms, instead of Sven in hers.

"You wouldn't fire me," Anna shot back with a playful smirk. "You love me too much."

"Maybe," Elsa shot back with a giggle, tugging at the sleeves of her shirt. It had been her father's before, and it was her favorite article of clothing. Anna seemed to like it too, as her eyes always seemed to linger a little longer nowadays.

Just like now, with teal eyes practically burning a hole into her head when Anna didn't think she was looking.

"What?" Elsa asked self-consciously, gloved fingers absently patting her hair down.

Anna had startled and distracted her with an easy grin. "No reason." Elsa's hand was taken hostage by Anna's. "Now, come on. I'm going to teach you how to make banana pancakes."

"I prefer blueberries," Elsa informed her as they marched towards the kitchen. Anna had merely sent her a look over her shoulder.

"Not after _my_ super special recipe."

Anna had grinned.

Elsa couldn't help but beam back.

* * *

"All done," Anna chirruped as she plated the last pancake, eyeing the stack with a proud smile. She was sure they would be as delicious as Rapunzel's.

"Anna," Elsa had called, and Anna turned her head immediately - only to be greeted with a handful of flour in her face. Anna blinked rapidly as her jaw grew slack. Joyous laughter tinkled around the room.

"Oh, you're _so_ going to get it," Anna laughed out, grabbing her own handful of flour and tossing it right at Elsa. Elsa had squealed and ducked, the white powder merely dusting her pale blonde hair.

Anna wasn't having that. She grabbed the bag of flour, a menacing grin on her face.

Elsa's eyes had widened, and they soon found themselves slipping and sliding around the kitchen, squealing and giggling as counters and cupboards and floors were kissed by flour.

"No, no, please," Elsa had breathed out through a giggle, when Anna had finally caught her. Anna's grin widened, raising her hand to smear the flour over Elsa's heated cheeks.

"E_hem_."

Two pairs of eyes cut towards the noise. Elsa had hid behind Anna as an unamused Tiana stood at the doorway leading to the staff quarters, arms crossed and foot tapping. Anna swallowed hard. She was in _so_ much trouble.

Anna soon found herself scrubbing flour off every surface of the kitchen, Elsa perched innocently on a miraculously untouched island, nibbling on one of the pancakes she'd made. Anna grumbled and huffed whenever she passed, and pouted when she felt slender fingers tugging her to a stop. What could Elsa possibly want n—

A pair of cool lips pressed to her cheek, the fingers curling tighter into her sleeve. "Thank you for keeping me out of trouble."

Anna barely managed to stutter out a '_you're welcome_' before Tiana had tutted, nudging her along.

Anna couldn't meet Elsa's gaze for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"I can't believe we're shopping for school supplies already," Anna had squealed from beside her, Elsa's arm victim to all of Anna's squeezing and tugging and shaking.

Elsa chuckled and tried, very subtly, to pull it away. "It's just school supplies."

Anna had huffed and curled her arms around Elsa's firmly. Elsa gave up in rescuing her poor arm. "I don't understand why you're not more excited. There's going to be so many new people to meet!"

Elsa dropped a few leather-bound notebooks into the large cart Ralph was pushing along begrudgingly. "I don't really like being around people."

Anna had eyed a few notebooks higher up on the shelves. Elsa smiled at the animals that danced on the covers as she dropped those into the cart, too. "What are you doing?" Anna had asked incredulously, and Elsa lifted a brow.

"Buying supplies for both of us?" Anna had gaped, and Elsa shrunk back a little. Had she done something wrong?

"You can't do that!"

"And why not?" Elsa chuckled as they continued walking down the aisle.

"Because - Because.." Anna had stomped her foot, and Elsa laughed once more. "Just because."

"I am ignoring your poor reasoning," Elsa replied with an amused smile. "Just put whatever you want in the cart, okay? It's really no big deal."

"I'm going to pay you back," Anna had declared stubbornly.

Elsa shifted and took Anna's hand instead. "You've already given me more than enough."

Elsa turned away to ponder over the pencils before her, completely missing Anna's shy smile and beautifully reddened cheeks.

* * *

"This is a very dangerous thing you're doing, you know."

Anna's eyes cut sharply towards Ralph, startled by his statement. She crossed her arms, trying to seem a little bigger in his towering presence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Teal eyes continued to watch Elsa, captivated by the fluidity in her movement.

A rumbling laugh sounded beside her, followed by the rustle of plastic bags. "I have eyes, kiddo. And this little crush? It's not going to end well."

Anna spluttered. "_Crush_? I don't have a _crush_! Especially not on Elsa." She stared indignantly up at the man, who merely smirked and adjusted his cap.

"If you say so."

Anna huffed quietly and crossed her arms as they continued to walk. She _didn't_ have a crush on Elsa. She couldn't have one. Elsa was her best friend.

"Anna?" Elsa had called, and Anna's head snapped up immediately. "What are you doing all the way back there? I liked holding your hand, you know."

"S-Sorry."

Anna ignored Ralph's smug grin as she jogged up to lace her fingers through Elsa's.

Elsa's shy little smile made it all better.

* * *

"Why do you have so many helmets?" Anna had asked, standing before the shelves on the far side of her room. Elsa looked up from her book, pushing her glasses back up.

"Oh, I-.." She shrugged noncommittally. "I just really liked them as a child." Her stomach twisted with guilt at the lie.

"Well, I can see the appeal," Anna had mused after sending her a questioning look, picking a navy blue football helmet from the third shelf that housed her newer collection. Elsa smiled when Anna turned, football helmet perched a little loosely on her head. "How do I look?"

"Very well," Elsa replied honestly with a kind smile. Much better than when she had worn the same helmet, at least.

Anna's lips had curled into a wide smile, and she had returned the helmet before plopping down beside her, leg hooking with hers despite the abundance of room available. "Will you tell me the real reason why?"

Ice encased the book in Elsa's hands. Elsa peeled frost-bitten gloves from trembling fingers. Anna had taken her hands into her own, kissing her fingertips lightly, as she often did when they were younger. Elsa fought every urge to pull them back, fear coursing through her veins.

Hot breaths washed over her shaking hands. "Whenever you're ready."

Elsa wondered if she would ever be.

* * *

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No."

Anna pursed her lips and adjusted the angle of her pencil. "A girlfriend?" A sigh.

"No."

"Have you ever done the deed?" Anna heard a splutter, and was quick to reprimand Elsa for moving. "Keep still!"

"It was your fault!" Elsa had exclaimed, flustered and flushed. "And no, I have not. I'm not really interested in that."

Anna lifted a brow. "Have you even kissed anyone? _Ever?"_

Elsa had let out a noise in exasperation. "I really don't think you understand the concept of being kept inside for the better part of 10 years."

Anna's ears burned. "Right."

A pause, the sound of pencil scratching against paper filling the room. "Have you?"

Anna's hand stilled. "Yes." She continued to work on Elsa's eyes. "To all of them."

"Oh," Elsa had breathed out simply.

"What?" Anna questioned, meeting Elsa's eyes briefly.

"Just.. curious, I suppose. I've only ever read about those things."

Anna chuckled lightly. "Well, I've only had one boyfriend, and one girlfriend." She shifted in her seat. "My first girlfriend's name was Merida. She was great, really - until I found out that she had three guys waiting for her back in Scotland. I haven't really seen her since we broke up." A sigh tumbled past Anna's lips. "My first boyfriend, Kristoff.. He was my first _everything,_ really. We worked well together but, he had to move away and well, he didn't really believe in long-distance relationships. I kind of miss him sometimes. He was like a big brother before he was my boyfriend, after all.." Anna's fingers brushed reverently over the sketch before her. "All done."

"Did you love him?" Anna looked up at the sudden quiet of Elsa's voice.

"I think I did," Anna replied after a moment of careful deliberation. "For a while I thought I loved him like he loved me but, looking back, I can see that it never changed from the sibling-like affection before everything." She gave a light shrug. "He was comfortable and safe. I was happy then, and Kristoff will always be important to me."

Elsa had nodded silently, and Anna walked over, footsteps muffled by exotic rug beneath her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Elsa had reassured quickly, reaching towards the sketchbook. "May I see it?"

"Of course," Anna replied gently, offering the sketchbook towards Elsa.

"You're very talented," Elsa had complimented, voice thick with awe.

Anna blushed fiercely. "I just.. like doing what I love."

Elsa had turned towards her then, one hand grasping the sketchbook, the other grasping her own. "Promise me that you will always do what you love, Anna."

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand and smiled.

"Promise promise."

* * *

Elsa had been gone for just _five_ minutes.

"It's you!"

Anna had startled, and Elsa didn't even wince at the painful thud of Anna's head against the bottom of her bed.

Elsa's heart filled with panic.

Anna had found them. Anna had found the _letters._

"Elsa," Anna had breathed when she finally managed to scramble to her feet. "Elsa, I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

"How long?" Elsa snapped, cutting off whatever futile apology that was about to spill from Anna's mouth. She stood rigidly, arms folding over her stomach, eyes sparkling with tears. Anna had hesitated. _"How long?_ Answer me!"

"The thunderstorm," Anna had blurted out. Elsa's chest tightened further. "The morning after. I - I came across them accidentally when I woke up on the floor, and I couldn't help myself. Why did you never send them?" Anna's gaze had grown accusatory. "Gods, you _knew_ I waited _every day_ for a reply, Elsa, and you never did!"

"I was scared!" Elsa threw back, arms tightening around herself. The frost began to creep along the walls. "You still had _no_ right to go through them!"

"They were for _me,_ Elsa!" Anna had exclaimed in utter disbelief. She waved around a wrinkled page. "And what is this about a _thing_ in your head?" Elsa's eyes widened. "You mention it so many times, I—"

"Get out."

Anna had stared at her. "You can't just - We're not done talking about this, Elsa!"

"This is _my_ room, in _my_ house." Elsa pointed shakily at the door. "Those are _my_ letters. _Get out."_

Elsa crumbled the moment the door slammed shut.

* * *

'2017-05-01

Dear Anna,

Gods, I'm so sorry for the mess. I'm so sorry for the blood. Maybe.. Maybe this is one of those letters I'll never send. Maybe it would be for the best.

I miss you so much, Anna. I miss you more than anything.

I had a nightmare about you. You fell in the lake again and I.. I wasn't fast enough, Anna. I swam as fast as I could but you just kept drifting further and further away. I couldn't save you. It was so terrifying, Anna. It was so scary thinking of a world that you didn't exist in. I don't ever want that to happen. I don't ever want to lose my best friend.

It's getting stronger, my powers. But I can't use them if my hands are cut. I didn't.. I didn't do it on purpose, Anna, I swear. The icicle fell and I didn't draw my hand back fast enough. I'm surprised that I can still write, but I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you how wonderful it feels to be normal for once. I felt a little closer to you.

I can't write anymore. I'm too sleepy. Don't forget about me, Anna. Please.

Love,

Elsa.'

* * *

**Heeey. There you have it! Tell me what you think - if you want.**

**Thanks again for all of the follows, reviews and favorites. I love you guys bunches.**


	14. Loving You in My Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Bummer.**

* * *

"You need to do something to fix this."

Anna didn't look up at the sound of Tiana's voice, pushing her peas around her plate. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Tia.."

"Stop playing with your food," Tiana had reprimanded, and Anna flashed her a quick, sheepish look. "And you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Anna. This little spat between you and the Little Miss needs to be resolved, pronto."

Anna breathed out a sigh at the mention of Elsa. "She doesn't want to talk to me, okay?" Then again, Anna hadn't _tried,_ yet. Elsa had been avoiding her like the plague, only acknowledging her to let Anna clean her room. Anna couldn't even come with Elsa to her appointments anymore.

"You need to try," Ralph had rumbled out, pointing his fork at her. "Do you know how many bookstores I had to drive the little princess to today? _Five_ - and they weren't exactly close to each other either!"

Anna winced sympathetically. "I'm sorry about that, Ralph.."

Tiana had huffed. "Her meal requests are getting more bizarre by the second, too. I am drawing the line at blue spaghetti."

"Blue spaghetti?" Anna wondered aloud, peering curiously at Tiana. The older woman had waved her hand dismissively.

"That's not the point." Tiana dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "The point is, you need to apologize for whatever you did to the Little Miss. I've never seen her this devastated before - not even when Kai and Gerda left."

"Why do _I_ have to apologize?" Anna muttered petulantly, hold tightening around her cutlery.

"Sometimes," Tiana had sighed, tilting her head back up. Dark brown peered earnestly into teal. "You just need to be the bigger person."

Anna, as she was left to scrub the dishes, wondered if Elsa was still awake and thinking about her, too.

* * *

"Papa?"

Elsa curled in tightly against her father's side, head safely tucked under her papa's chin.

A strong hand ran along the length of her back. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"What do you do when mama is mad at you?" Her papa had paused in his ministrations, but was quick to recover.

"Why do you ask?" Elsa burrowed in closer.

"I was simply curious." Her papa had chuckled and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I know about your little fight with Anna, sweetheart." Elsa stiffened at the mention of the fiery-haired girl. "I don't think anyone could have missed the sudden quiet in the house."

Elsa shook her head, a troubled sigh tumbling past her lips. "I'm very upset with her." She paused, but spoke on reluctantly. "But I do miss talking to her."

"Well," Her papa had sighed, too. "With your mother, it's a bit harder to apologize. But with Anna, I'm sure a very sincere and heartfelt apology will do the trick." There was a fond squeeze at her shoulder. "A box of chocolates might help, too."

Elsa giggled quietly. "Maybe two."

Her papa had laughed along with her. "I think you two will be just fine, sweetheart."

Elsa listened to the steady beats of her papa's heart. She sure hoped so.

* * *

'Dear Elsa,

This is the first time I've written to you in 11 months, 25 days, 3 hours and 15 minutes.

This might be the last time I write to you in the next 11 months, 25 days, 3 hours and 15 minutes.

Elsa, I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'm not upset with you. I can't say that, when I look at those letters and anger flares within me.

For ten years, Elsa, I waited.

I sat by the door every time Gerda and Kai came home, and I hoped and I wished and _waited_ for any sign that you still thought about me, too. I prayed and pleaded to the Gods every night for _anything_ that would tell me that you were still _there._

Some nights, I believed I hated you.

Why did you never send them, Elsa? Why did you hide your actions through my aunt?

Gods, Elsa, I _hate_ you!

But, I love you more than anything.

You're my best friend, and I'm _so_ sorry. I'm sorry for going through your personal belongings. I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm sorry for saying that I hate you. I don't. I never could.

Please forgive me.

I miss my best friend. I don't want you to disappear again - not when I finally got you back.

Please don't disappear again.

Love, Anna.'

* * *

"I never knew you could play."

Elsa's fingers didn't falter once over the worn keys. "How could you have known?"

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the vast room. Elsa refused to let her hands tremble. "You're very talented."

"I have a lot of free time." Elsa shifted. Anna sat. Their shoulders brushed.

"Play something for me."

Elsa's lips curled. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Anna stopped her frantic pacing immediately, swiveling around to face a very sleepy Elsa.

What _was_ she doing out here? Why were her hands shaking? Why did she think it was a good idea to bake cookies at 2 AM?

Anna was sure she was just going insane.

"Cookies," Anna blurted out. She mentally berated herself. Way to sound like a fucking idiot. She cleared her throat and shifted the plate in her hands. "I - I brought you chocolate chip cookies. Your favorite."

Elsa had looked unimpressed. "It's two in the morning."

Anna laughed nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I-I know." The silence played joyously between them. Anna was the first to break it. "I'm sorry, this is really stupid, I should just go." Anna turned to leave. Slender fingers curled into the back of her tank-top.

"Please stay."

How could anyone say no to that?

Anna had smiled and turned to face her. "Always."

Elsa had fallen asleep in her arms that night.

Anna didn't say anything in the morning.

* * *

"Will you tell me?"

Elsa repressed the shiver that threatened to ripple through her, watching the motion of Anna's fingers. They moved rhythmically; a reverent tracing over the slim expanse of impossibly lighter skin that stretched from one side of her palm to the other. Elsa's breath hitched.

"Tell you what?"

Anna's eyes rolled upwards to meet hers. "About the thing in your head."

A light chuckle tumbled past Elsa's lips. "I don't think you would believe me."

"My best friend has magical powers," Anna had deadpanned, and Elsa's ears warmed. "Try me."

"There's a bullet in my head." Elsa had always thought that would be a more dramatic moment, really.

Anna had laughed, fingers never ceasing, trailing absently over the scar on her hand. "You're kidding, right?"

As if a bullet in her head was more bizarre than magical ice powers.

"Do you think I would kid about something like that?"

Anna had gaped. "So the scar on the crown of your head, it's—"

"—From the bullet," Elsa finished, nodding firmly in confirmation. She watched as a myriad of emotions passed over Anna's face.

"When?"

Elsa made constellations from the freckles on Anna's always rosy cheeks. "January 1st, 2009."

A look of realization had crossed Anna's eyes. "The guy who fired the gun."

Elsa hummed softly. She had long accepted her fate. "It _did_ hit one of us."

Anna's eyes flashed. "My letter."

Blue clashed with teal. "Every single one."

Anna had sucked in a deep breath. "I'm glad that you're still here."

Elsa laughed in disbelief. She _was_ still here, wasn't she? "Me too, Anna. Me too."

* * *

"The gardeners will kill you."

Anna flashed Elsa a smirk over her shoulder, kicking up more leaves for emphasis. Elsa had rolled her eyes and squeezed her hand. "I mean it."

Anna puffed out a breath and walked leisurely beside her best friend, enjoying the warmth of Elsa's hand - blessedly bare - in hers. "Oh, stop being such a stinker. I _love_ jumping into the piles of leaves during Autumn."

"You're not jumping in them," Elsa had pointed out, swinging their hands. "Just making a big mess."

"Well, _you_ can't jump with me, so I'm being a little more considerate." Anna grinned brilliantly at the furious crimson that clouded Elsa's pale cheeks.

"You're ridiculous." Anna laughed loudly and continued to march through the Ásdís gardens, shivering as a brief Autumn breeze nipped at her neck.

Elsa had stopped them, and Anna soon found Elsa's navy cardigan over her light t-shirt. "Elsa, what—"

"The cold doesn't bother me," Elsa had reassured with a small smile, taking her hand once more. "Come on. We have more leaves to kick."

Anna grinned to herself as Elsa pulled her along. With Elsa's hand in hers, Anna found that the cold didn't bother _her,_ either.

* * *

**Hey! So, what did you think? I know it's a little short, but I've caught a cold or something and I've been feeling drowsy all day. I'll make it up with the next one, I promise! First day of school the next chapter, and _lots_ of shenanigans.**

**Thanks for reading, and thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. You're the best readers ever!**


	15. Lost Your Shoes as It Started to Rain

**Disclaimer: Guess who has two thumbs and doesn't own Frozen? This guy!**

* * *

Elsa toyed absently with her gloves, tucked snugly between her parents. Why they were going to visit the company was beyond her, but she wasn't about to go questioning her papa.

The towering building finally came into view, the glass steadily reflecting Corona's warm, ever-present sunlight. The building twisted peculiarly, extraordinarily, a baffling harmony between age-old beauty and modern-day ergonomics. Elsa aspired, every day, to be able to create such symphonies with her own work, as her grandfather did before her.

"This is _your_ building?" Elsa heard Anna breathe out from the passenger seat.

Her papa, sitting comfortably on her left, had chuckled at Anna's awestruck look. Her mama had allowed a small smile.

Elsa smiled mildly in amusement. "Yes. It is my grandfather's most prized design."

_"Wow,"_ Anna had breathed out, seemingly awestruck. "It's very beautiful."

Elsa's smile widened. "Thank you. I'll tell him that you said that."

The Bentley Mulsanne slowed to a stop in her papa's designated spot, and Elsa was quick to find her spot beside Anna the moment they were outside.

"I can't wait to see the inside," Anna had gushed excitedly. Their hands found each other easily.

Elsa's eyes sparkled. "I can't wait to show you."

* * *

Nikolas Ásdís, head of Ásdís Corporations, with his sleek white suit, shockingly blonde hair and stern grey eyes, seemed like a cold, unforgiving man. Seeing Elsa let out a delighted squeal and run happily into waiting arms shattered that image immediately.

_"Onkel,"_ Elsa had greeted with a brilliant smile. Nikolas had let out a hearty laugh, a hand running affectionately over Elsa's back.

"It's good to see you again, my little snowflake," Nikolas had practically sung out, voice smooth and silky and soothing. Anna watched as Elsa relaxed further into the tender embrace. "What brings you here?"

"Nikolas," Elsa's mother, Idunn, had greeted simply, pressing a chaste kiss to Nikolas' cheek. "We're here to introduce Elsa to one of Adgar's colleagues. Apparently, one of them has a daughter that will be attending the same university as Elsa."

Anna stood politely in the back, rocking on the soles of her shoes as she looked around Nikolas' office. It was extremely well-kept, well-organised and well lit, a line of floor-length windows stretching from one end of the room to the other. The sunlight filtered through steadily, brightly illuminating the room. Anna was captivated by the design. She was only startled back into reality when Elsa's hand slipped back into hers.

"Do you like it?" Elsa had asked her, eyes earnest as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Anna beamed. "I love it."

* * *

"Elsa," Her papa had spoken softly, a hand on the small of her back. "This is Hades Pyrrhos and his daughter, Megara. She will be attending Corona University, also." Elsa had greeted the man robotically.

The brunette by his side had stared almost lazily at her, lavender eyes hooded with equally lavender lids, a hand outstretched towards her. Elsa clasped it in her own nervously. "You can call me Meg."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Elsa replied politely. "I'm Elsa."

"I know," Meg had replied, but offered no explanation as to how she did. Elsa pulled her hand back with a meek smile. Meg's eyes flashed and her grin grew almost predatory. "How about we grab something in the cafeteria while the adults catch up."

Elsa looked to her parents, smiling when her mother acquiesced with a small nod. She met Megara's gaze bashfully. "I'd like that."

Megara had simply smirked and lead the way. Elsa was quick to match her pace, Anna trailing closely behind them. "Who's this?" Meg had asked after a glance over her shoulder.

"Oh, this is Anna," Elsa introduced with a warm smile, eyes meeting Anna's briefly.

"Well, your girlfriend can come too," Meg had stated flippantly, carrying on. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Girlfriend?" She sputtered. "Anna's not my girlfriend. We're just - We're just friends!" Girlfriends? Her and Anna? What could have possibly made Megara think that she and Anna were _girlfriends?_ Elsa's cheeks burned and she hurried further down the hall, ahead of them.

Unbeknownst to her, Megara had sent Anna a look over her shoulder.

"Ouch," Megara had mouthed with a sympathetic smirk.

Anna had merely sighed. She'd already accepted her fate.

* * *

"What do you think of Megara, Anna?" Mrs.Hávadr-Ásdís paced calmly before her. Anna shifted a little nervously in her seat.

"I think she's a great girl," Anna answered honestly. "A little crass and rough around the edges, but I think she's nice enough." Mrs.Hávadr-Ásdís had paused, and Anna wondered if she said the wrong thing.

Anna also wondered if Elsa was into brunettes.

"I have a proposal for you, Anna," the woman had said simply, turning to face her. Anna swallowed hard, but straightened her back. "I will give you a full scholarship for your course, so long as you keep a close eye on my daughter. I don't trust the mischievous look in that Megara's eyes.."

Anna's jaw grew slack as she stared up at Mrs.Hávadr-Ásdís. A full scholarship? Just to keep an eye on Elsa? Gods, it was too much!

"Mrs. Hávadr-Ásdís," Anna began when her mind started working again, but sharp blue eyes cut her off before she could continue. Anna could only stare. She certainly knew where Elsa got her looks.

"I should hope you know that this is non-negotiable. You are to be at my daughter's side at all the times you can help it, understood?"

Anna nodded helplessly. "Understood, M-Mrs.Hávadr-Ásdís."

The iciness melted away from the woman's face, replaced by a serene smile. "Good. I'm glad that we're on the same page." Anna trembled in her seat. "You may leave now, Anna."

Anna was sure she left a trail of fire as she blazed out of the room.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Anna had asked her, fingers tracing absently over her stomach. Elsa hummed softly and offered an indifferent shrug.

"I suppose I'm more nervous, than anything else." Elsa cuddled further into Anna. "I'm just glad that you'll be there with me."

"And Megara, too," Anna had pointed out, albeit a little blandly.

Elsa let out a noise of acknowledgement. "And Megara, too, I suppose."

"Do you like her?"

Elsa lifted a brow at the shakiness in Anna's voice."Well, yes. She's nice. Somewhat."

"No," Anna had huffed behind her. "Do you _like_ like her?"

Elsa let out a very un-lady-like snort. "What are you, five?"

Anna had let out an indignant cry, turning away and withdrawing her arms. Elsa laughed lightly and shifted, curling her own arm around Anna and assuming Anna's usual role as the big spoon. "I hate you," Anna had declared. Elsa smiled in fond exasperation.

"I love you too," Elsa murmured. "And I'm sorry, okay?" She squeezed her arms tighter around Anna, who shuffled back into her begrudgingly. "I don't _like_ like her."

"Because she's not your type?"

Elsa chuckled once more. "I don't think I have one."

"Seriously?" Anna had asked her petulantly.

"I think," Elsa hummed, chin resting on Anna's shoulder. "That you might be my type." Elsa swore she could hear Anna's eyes rolling as a cheeky grin spread across her own face.

"Ha ha," Anna had replied dryly. "Go to bed, Els.."

Elsa, misinterpreting the shift in Anna's tone, smiled and placed a chaste peck on Anna's cheek. "Goodnight, Anna." She settled down even further. "You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for."

Anna had let out a thick laugh as she began drifting off. "You too, Els. You too."

* * *

"Conceal, don't feel," Anna heard from beside her. "Don't feel, don't feel.."

"Els?" Anna called reluctantly. Brilliant blue eyes snapped towards her, bleary and unfocused. "Are you okay?" Frost sighed against the plush leather seats. Anna winced internally at the inevitable damage it would do to the interior, before focusing on more pressing issues.

"I can't do this," Elsa had breathed out, shaking her head. "Turn the car around, Ralph. I can't - Too many people.."

"Hey, hey," Anna cooed, hold firm as she steadied Elsa's trembling hands. "I'm right here. I won't leave your side for a second, I promise."

Elsa had swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. "What if - What if someone runs into me and I hit my head? Or - Or, I lose control of my powers?"

"I'll be here to protect you," Anna promised, not leaving any room for argument. Elsa had nodded shakily.

"Okay." Elsa had puffed out unsteady breaths. "Okay. Promise me again?"

Anna squeezed glove-clad hands. "Promise promise. I will be right here."

Famous last words.

* * *

"We can't just leave Anna behind," Elsa told Megara, voice anxious and shaking already. She watched as Anna became an oblivious red speck in the distance.

Megara had waved her hand dismissively, the other still curled around her wrist. "She got caught up in some boring art program thing. _I_, on the other hand, don't want to be late to freshman orientation." Elsa cowered at Megara's smirk. "I'm just taking care of you, kiddo."

"I'm older than you," Elsa replied witheringly, eyes narrowing.

"But I'm taller," Megara had remarked, flicking Elsa's nose. Elsa cried out in protest and rubbed her nose, but let Megara pull her along.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Elsa sniffed, fixing the hat - a warm woolen navy - on her head.

"Of course," Meg had replied flippantly, before groaning. "Metal detectors. I can't stand fancy shmancy universities like these. So uptight about everything." Elsa paled considerably.

"M-Metal detectors?" Her hand stilled on her head.

"Yeah," Megara had drawled and tossed a glance back at her. "Why? You afraid of them or something?"

"N-No." Elsa coughed out lightly and shook her head. "Of course not."

Megara had simply lifted a brow and dropped her wrist. "If you insist."

Elsa watched as Megara sashayed through the scanners, cool and calm and completely at ease. Elsa swallowed hard and stepped forward, wincing internally as the alarm blared. The students behind her grumbled as Elsa flushed, passing her bag over to the security guards.

"Name?" Elsa's head snapped up at the sound of the guard's gruff voice, who seemed to find nothing of interest in her bag.

"E-Elsa." Her back straightened subconsciously. "Elsa Hávadr-Ásdís."

A look of recognition passed over the guard's face. "Right through, miss. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

Elsa shrugged her bag back on, cheeks burning even brighter at the curious glances thrown her way. "It's quite alright."

Megara had been waiting patiently for her, a hand perched on her hip. "What was _that_ all about?" Elsa could hear the curiosity in Meg's silky voice.

"I don't know," Elsa admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, fixing the collar of her button up. Megara had offered her own shrug, taking her wrist hostage again.

"Whatever," The brunette had replied casually. "They should get those fixed, though."

Elsa only hummed in agreement, fingers pressing gingerly to the crown of her head. They couldn't _possibly_ have known. "They really should."

* * *

Five seconds. _Five_ seconds to ask about the art piece on the wall. Elsa had been standing _right_ there!

"I lost Elsa, and I'm going to lose my job, and my scholarship, and my best friend." Anna hurried through the metal detectors, pushing through the crowds with varying apologies falling from her lips. Her hands tightened around the straps of her backpack. "She's probably at the freshman orientation. Where _else_ would she be?"

Anna prayed to the Gods above that nothing bad had happened to her.

* * *

Elsa _had_ been enjoying the freshman orientation - _had_ being the operative word here.

Elsa had been standing contently beside Megara, hidden in the crowd as she listened to the senior on the stage ramble on about the spirit of the university and the fun experiences they would sure have in the coming months. Everything was completely fine. She hadn't even been worried about Anna. She was completely, utterly _fine_ - until the senior had called out her name, wanting to congratulate her _personally_ on her perfect entrance exam score.

On the stage.

In front of _hundreds_ of people. Strangers.

"I really don't want to," Elsa laughed nervously, trying to unhook her arms from the burly boys who decided that they would do the walking for her.

Elsa's head swam. Her temple throbbed. Her stomach twisted. The ice tickled her palms. Gods, _where was that ringing coming from_?

"Anything to say?" The senior had asked enthusiastically, holding a tacky frame up before her. Elsa tipped forward, opened her mouth and..

vomited her breakfast right on the stage.

* * *

Anna's shoes slapped against the polished floors of the university.

Faster, Anna, _faster._

She had to find Elsa.

Anna collided with a few fellow freshman, and she blurted out her apologies. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to her, eyes focused on the stage. It was only then that Anna noticed the hush that fell upon the auditorium. Anna pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, eyes widening at the sight of a horrified Elsa on the stage.

"Elsa," She uttered simply, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Her voice rang through the cavernous auditorium. Terrified blue eyes met hers, before Elsa was off, the crowds parting easily for the blonde. The laughter erupted only seconds later. "Elsa, _wait!"_ Anna sped after her, ignoring the roar of laughter that they left behind. Gods, _what had happened in there_? "Elsa!" She cried out.

Elsa had kept on running, running until she reached the parking lot. Anna barely managed to avoid the cars and bikes that Elsa had speedily maneuvered around.

"I'm never coming back," Elsa had declared resolutely, voice thick and hoarse. Anna, panting and sweaty, skidded to a stop before the blonde.

_Man,_ she was out of shape.

"What do you mean?" Anna cupped Elsa's equally flushed cheeks, brushing her tears away. "What _happened_ in there?"

"It - It doesn't matter," Elsa had hiccuped, shaking her head hurriedly, right out of Anna's grasp. "Gods, I should have listened to my mother."

"No, no," Anna tried to soothe, bringing Elsa close to her. Her heart ached with every sob that wracked through Elsa. "Whatever happened in there isn't important, Els. It's just you and me. I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"You broke your promise," Elsa had choked out against her shoulder.

"I know," Anna sighed out, fingers counting the ridges of Elsa's spine. "I'm sorry. I _never_ should have taken my eyes off you."

Another sob shuddered through Elsa's slight frame. "My head hurts really bad, Anna."

An icy cold ran down Anna's spine.

"Just - Just hold on." She fumbled with her phone, speed-dialing Ralph's number and impatiently waiting for him to answer. "Ralph! You have to get here _now,_ right now."

Anna, as they sped off to the hospital, held Elsa's head closer to her chest, low murmurs leaving her lips. "You're okay, Elsa. I've got you."

* * *

**_Heeey!_ First days, huh? What did you think? Hopefully this kind of made up for the last chapter?**

**Thank you _so_ much for everything - reviews, favorites, follows. _Everything._ You're the best!**


	16. Make My Messes Matter

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Frozen :(**

* * *

"You cannot tell my mother."

Anna's head snapped over at Elsa's words, eyebrows shooting up. "But—"

"I'll go back," Elsa had interrupted, exhausted blue eyes finding hers easily. Anna took in her reddened nose and flushed cheeks, and felt her heart clench. "I'll go back if you don't tell my mother."

"I can't promise anything, Elsa," Anna told her after a moment of silent consideration. "I'll do anything to keep you safe, and you know that. You're my first priority, always."

Anna was surprised by the lack of shakiness in her voice.

Elsa had given her a knowing smile, sadness tugging at the edges. Anna tugged her closer.

"I'll be fine," Elsa had murmured against her shoulder.

"I know." Anna's arms tightened around her. "I know."

* * *

"How was she?"

Anna looked straight at Mrs. Hávardr-Ásdís, hands clasped tightly behind her back. Her stomach twisted.

"She vomited on stage, ma'am."

The woman before her had swirled the amber colored liquid in her glass. "I'm not surprised. She doesn't take well to social situations." Blue eyes pierced through her. "Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am."

A flick of the wrist, a wave of a hand. "You may go."

Anna didn't look back once on her way out.

* * *

"How was your first day, sweetheart?"

Elsa was thrown by the enthusiasm in her mother's voice. Maybe she was compensating for her papa's absence.

"It was great," Elsa forced out with as much of her own enthusiasm. Her mother had looked at her like she knew something. Anna had lingered obediently by the doorway, like always, but she could feel the worried glance burning into her.

"Oh?" Her mother had lifted a curious brow, and Elsa swallowed hard when near-identical blue eyes snapped towards Anna. "Is that right, Miss Almstedt? Your first day went well, for both of you?"

Elsa thanked the Gods above for Anna.

"Of course, ma'am," Anna had replied indulgently. Elsa caught Anna's brilliant smile in the corner of her eye. "Elsa has told me that she's settled into the classes we don't have together, and the classes we _do_ have together have gone swimmingly so far."

Elsa eyed the near-crooked smile on her mother's face, thrown off by the alterations in her usual symmetrical look. Elsa startled even more at her mother's next words.

"No need to be so formal, Miss Almstedt. We are in _my_ home, after all."

Elsa cut in before Anna could reply. "This is papa's home, too."

Her mother's eyes bore into her. Elsa, only then, recognized the alcohol lingering on her mother's breath. "And yet where is your beloved papa?"

Ice pooled around her feet.

Elsa couldn't answer that.

* * *

"Is he gone often?"

Elsa had stiffened in her arms. Anna pressed a firm kiss to her shoulder, and sighed inwardly with relief as the blonde sunk back into her embrace.

"Yes," Elsa had answered reluctantly, silky fingers tapping absently over her knuckles. Anna smiled unconsciously at the sensation, but quickly rid herself of it at the serious air that hung over them. Elsa's eyelashes had kissed the tops of her cheeks. "More often than not, he is gone."

"Do you know where he goes?" Anna's voice grew quiet, steadily inhaling Elsa's scent. It was always fresh, crisp. Elsa had always reminded her of the first snow of the season.

Elsa had chuckled, form shaking with the laughter that filtered through. "Gerda had always lead me to believe that he was on business trips. As I grew older, I recognized that the perfume on his coat was not my mother's."

Anna held her closer. "I'm sorry."

Elsa had smiled, voice tinged with pain. "I'm sorry, too."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Elsa stared miserably at Anna. "No."

Anna had smiled, easily and fluidly, taking her hands. The ice thrumming beneath her gloves quietened immediately. "I won't leave you."

"You said that yesterday," Elsa protested with a frown, eyebrows furrowing. Maybe she could convince Ralph to drive them away - subtly, of course.

"Elsa," Anna had called. Elsa moved unconsciously, blue meeting teal. "Don't you want to be like your grandfather? Your uncle?"

Elsa nodded slowly. "Of course I do. What does that have to do with anything?"

Anna has merely smiled, squeezing her hands. Elsa wished she could feel more through the fine leather. "Elsa, this is your stepping stone. You're already a brilliant architect, I'm sure - but this will make you better. I promise. Don't you trust me?"

"I do," Elsa interjected immediately. Her hands didn't shake. "More than anything."

"Then come on." Anna had pulled her out of the car, the bright Corona sun kissing their skin immediately. Anna seemed to glow under the warmth. Elsa was captivated. "We can't be late for our first class, right?" Elsa barely remembered to nod. "Right."

* * *

"Miss Hávardr-Ásdís."

Anna's eyes shot towards the teacher curiously, Elsa's hand tightening around hers. Quiet snickers from the students sounded throughout the room in recognition. Anna refused to let Elsa run away.

"Y-Yes, that's me," Elsa had spoken clearly, clinging almost painfully to Anna's hand.

"You," The blonde woman approached, tall, intimidating. "have the face of a _winner."_

Anna gaped. Elsa's eyebrows had shot up in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Anna thought she looked adorable.

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else," Elsa had replied with a timid laugh.

"Tamora Jean Calhoun never makes mistakes," the teacher had declared, a smirk on her face. Anna, quite frankly, was a little terrified. "Now, take a seat with your little girlfriend here. I'd like to start my lesson."

Anna held in her sigh as Elsa merely flushed, tugging her towards the only pair of seats left.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked quietly, not yet releasing Elsa's hand. Elsa, cheeks aflame and eyes not meeting hers, choked out a response.

"Completely fine."

Anna felt the chill when Elsa broke away.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Elsa nodded hesitantly, offering a smile to placate a worried Anna. "I'll be just fine." Maybe, if she said it enough times, she would be.

"Okay," Anna relented reluctantly, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Elsa's cheeks bloomed with crimson and she dropped Anna's hand. "I'll pick you up from your class later."

Elsa watched the swish of Anna's skirt as she walked away, jolted when an arm was thrown carelessly over her shoulders.

"Hey Spew Queen," Megara had greeted with a sly grin. Elsa pushed her away unceremoniously, but Meg just seemed to leech back on. Elsa puffed out a breath.

"Megara," She responded coolly, peering up at the brunette. "Can I help you? I would like to find a good seat for the class."

Megara had shivered exaggeratedly. "Oh, felt the chill with that one, Elsie." Elsa grimaced at the nickname as Meg barreled on, steering her further into the room. "I just thought I'd introduce you to some people a little more.. in your _social standings_."

Elsa was soon face to face with a stunning blonde, hair golden in contrast to her platinum shade. Crimson lips curled up into a kind smile, warm hazel-green eyes boring into hers. Elsa took in everything - long lashes, brilliant eyes, plump lips, high cheekbones. She didn't even notice Megara slithering away.

"Hello," the blonde had greeted, a slight husk underlying her otherwise smooth voice. "My name is Aurora, Aurora Rose. It's nice to finally meet you. You've created quite a name for yourself."

Elsa clasped the hand presented to her gingerly, giving Aurora a wry smile. "I see you were present for the incident."

Elsa stiffened lightly when Aurora's hand managed to worm its way up to her biceps, giving a faint, sympathetic squeeze. "I wish I could have helped you, but you ran away so quickly. I'm glad you're okay."

Elsa laughed a little bashfully, pulling her arm away. "I, um, thank you. I guess."

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut off whatever response Aurora had, and Elsa tried to make her way to the front. Dainty fingers curled around her wrist.

"Won't you sit with me?" Aurora had practically purred, eyelashes fluttering up at her. Elsa, flustered at the attention, gave a stiff nod and sunk down beside her.

Aurora gave her a wide, toothy smile.

Elsa couldn't help but think that Anna's was more beautiful.

* * *

Anna huffed quietly as a perky boy with a crooked smirk - Peter, was it? - continued pestering her with questions. "No, I can't get you an exclusive interview with Elsa. If you'll excuse me."

Anna turned away, only to crash right into a sturdy, very handsome stranger. Her arms pinwheeled as she let out an undignified yelp, landing right onto her ass.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, glaring up at the boy. She softened a little at bright green eyes and neat auburn hair. "Hey.."

"I'm so sorry," the boy rushed out, offering a hand out. "Are you hurt?"

Anna shook her head and grasped the boy's hands firmly, pulling herself up. "No, I'm okay. I'm great."

"Thank goodness." The kind stranger had smiled warmly before shaking his head. "Oh, I'm Hans. Hans Westergaard. It's nice to meet you."

Anna mirrored his smile and pulled her hand from his. "Anna Almstedt. It's nice to meet you, too."

"Anna," Hans had uttered, before brushing a hand through his hair. Anna couldn't stop staring at his sideburns. "I was thinking maybe you and I could grab lunch? There's a great sandwich place just five minutes away from the campus grounds."

Anna peered over his shoulder and caught sight of a seemingly uncomfortable Elsa, arms linked with an impossibly gorgeous blonde. Anna's stomach twisted.

"I-I'm sorry, Hans. I'm kind of busy." Anna peered up at his dejected face. "Maybe another time."

Hans nodded immediately, springing back into his cheery state. "Oh, yes, of course. I'll—"

"If you'll excuse me," Anna interrupted with an apologetic grin, making her way around him to stand before Elsa. Her heart fluttered at the relief that shone in those breathtaking blue eyes, a smug smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as Elsa shrugged the blonde away, quickly finding her place beside her. Elsa's hand slipped into hers fluidly. Anna was victim to a vicious glare only seconds later.

Oh, if looks could kill.

_"Elsie,"_ the blonde had purred out and pouted. "Who's this?"

Anna scowled at the nickname. Elsa, to her dismay, had blushed. "This is - This is my best friend, Anna." Elsa's blue eyes bore into hers. "Anna, this is Aurora. She's - She's in one of my classes."

"Pleasure," Aurora had drawled almost lazily, before focusing her attention back on Elsa. "Aren't you going to walk me to class?"

Anna stepped in before Elsa could stammer up an excuse. "She can't. She's walking _me_ to class."

Aurora's jaw tightened and her gaze grew near murderous. Elsa had laced their fingers, the leather cool against her bare skin.

"I wasn't talking to you," Aurora had practically spat out at her.

"Don't talk to Anna like that," Elsa had cut in sharply, surprising both her and Aurora. Anna bit down hard on her lip to contain her giddy smile.

"I'm sorry." Anna's smile disappeared at Aurora's sickly sweet tone, stomach turning as Aurora's fingers curled lightly into the fabric of Elsa's cardigan, pulling - and Elsa had _let_ her. "I hope I can make it up to you soon. Maybe our parents can arrange something?" Crimson lips pressed to Elsa's equally crimson cheek, and Aurora was gone, her baby pink summer dress whipping past a stoic Anna.

"I didn't think you were into blondes," Anna murmured almost petulantly, thumb scrubbing insistently against the lipstick Aurora's kiss had left behind.

Elsa had huffed and stood closer to Anna to give her more access. "I'm not." Elsa's gloved fingers had toyed with the white strand in her hair as her grin grew playful. "I'm into you, remember?"

Anna rolled her eyes and ignored the twinge in her heart, pushing lightly at Elsa's - surprisingly - toned stomach. "Shut up. We have to find a place to eat."

"Yes ma'am," Elsa had continued to tease. "Lead the way."

Anna knocked their shoulders together with a laugh, Elsa joining her seconds later as they walked through the spacious halls of the university.

Unbeknownst to them, two pairs of eyes watched their every move.

* * *

"How was your day today?" Elsa had heard as she passed her mother's office, searching for Anna. Her interest was piqued when she heard Anna clearing her throat inside. She crouched by the door, peering in through the keyhole.

"Good," Anna had replied, hands folded behind her, shoulders back, posture stiff - like a soldier, maybe.

"She didn't throw up today?" Elsa's eyebrows shot up. How did her mother know about that? She had explicitly told Anna not to—

"No." There was a pause, and Elsa watched as Anna had shifted, her mother seated comfortably in the armchair before her. "There is a girl lingering around her, however. Her name is Aurora, if I remember correctly."

Her mother's face had lit up in recognition. "Blonde hair, hazel eyes, high cheekbones?"

Anna had grimaced before quickly schooling her features and giving a nod. Elsa watched on, curious and perturbed.

"Heiress to Rose Enterprises," Her mother had sighed out with.. _delight?_ "And you say she's taken interest in my dear little Elsa."

Elsa scoffed internally. She was hardly little. She continued to watch as Anna gave another firm nod.

"That's good." Her mother had grabbed her phone. "I must call Aurora's parents." Her mother had smiled proudly and pressed her free hand to her chest. "My dear little Elsa, making connections already." Anna had shifted uncomfortably, hands tightening behind her back. Elsa was both amused by Anna's jealousy of Aurora, and terrified by her mother's sudden interest in connections. "You must make sure Elsa and Aurora's friendship, or - dare I say it - _romance_ blossoms, Miss Almstedt." Anna had looked ready to cry. Elsa was sure she, herself, was about to. "I will not accept anything less than success."

"Yes, Mrs. Hávardr-Ásdís. Understood." Anna had sounded robotic - _lifeless._

"You may go."

Elsa scrambled back at that, heart thundering as she raced down the halls, socks slipping precariously on the sleek wood.

What on earth was going on between Anna and her mother? Why was her mother hellbent on making connections between her and Aurora? Why was Anna reporting to her mother? Why did Anna tell her mother about the incident? Why? Why? Why?

Elsa's head pounded as she collapsed onto her bed. She breathed Anna's scent in with every shaky inhale, reminded of how much time Anna had been spending with her. Was it all just a ploy? All just some - some _mission_ from her mother? Was it all just.. make-believe?

"Els?" Anna had called through the door later that night. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

Elsa didn't answer.

* * *

**Ehehe, hello! My daily updates will become every-two-or-three day updates, if that's okay! It gives me more time to develop the chapters, I guess. **

**Anyways, don't forget to tell me what you think - if you want to! Thank you so much for reviewing and following and adding this story to your favorites! It means so much to me. :)**


	17. Can't Sleep, Can't Breathe Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Frozen. **

* * *

"What did you do this time, kid?"

Anna glared briefly up at Ralph before continuing to watch Elsa walk away, meeting up with a delighted Aurora by a sleek, silver Mercedes. _A convertible_, Anna thought petulantly.

"I didn't do anything," Anna huffed out and crossed her arms. "One day, she just.. shut me out, and I never knew why."

"Well, go fix it," Ralph had said simply, nearly knocking her over with the force of his hand clapping against her back.

"But I didn't do anything!"

Ralph had simply stared at her. "You must've done something, kid. The little princess doesn't get mad for no reason, and you know that better than anyone."

Anna kicked at the ground beneath her feet. "Whatever. I need to meet Hans for a project he's doing."

Anna had already been a few metres away when Ralph called after her. "I don't trust that side-burned charmer, kid! Stick with the little princess."

Anna's hands tightened around the straps of her bag.

The _little princess_ obviously didn't want to stick with _her._

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?"

Elsa tore her eyes away from Anna, meeting Aurora's annoyed gaze. She breathed out a sigh and let Aurora curl her hands even further around her biceps.

"I'm sorry," Elsa replied honestly. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

Elsa swallowed as one of Aurora's hand slithered up to toy with her collar. "Well, you can certainly make it up to me."

Elsa shrunk back into her seat as Aurora leaned forward, gripping at her collar. "H-How so?" Elsa barely managed to stutter out, cheeks ablaze, eyes wide.

"Maybe you could come over, we could find a movie and not watch it?" Aurora had fluttered her eyelashes up at her. Elsa had barely known this girl for a _month._ Elsa caught Anna's gaze from across the cozy café, and her mind was made up for her.

Elsa gave Aurora her most convincing smile. "I'd love to."

* * *

"I can't believe Elsa's hanging out with that - that _stinker."_ Anna swiped her paintbrush over the piece angrily, Hans humming in acknowledgement from across her. The noise echoed around the studio.

"Well, I agree that Aurora isn't the best person," Hans had nodded, wagging his own paintbrush at her. Anna barely avoided the blue glob flung at her face, shifting to get a better angle on the piece they were working on.

"See? You _totally_ get me, Hans!" Anna reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Hans had flashed her a toothy smile, and Anna mused that if she wasn't so into Elsa, she could have considered Hans. "You're a great friend."

Hans' jaw had dropped a little as Anna withdrew her hand, beginning to clean her equipment. Anna was oblivious to the shocked stare.

"I've got to go now," Anna told Hans with an apologetic smile, shrugging on her bag. "But I'll help you again some other time. Bye Hans."

Anna didn't think twice about the speechless stare Hans gave her as she walked away.

* * *

"I didn't think your mother would let you go."

Elsa stiffened lightly at the sound of Anna's voice, refusing to look at Anna as the girl packed her overnight bag. She pondered briefly over _not_ answering, but realized that she kind of missed Anna's voice. Elsa's eyes focused on the back of Anna's head.

"She really likes Aurora," Elsa replied quietly, toying absently with her phone. Her screen flashed with another message from Aurora, another message about how she couldn't wait to see her, followed by what seemed to be winking faces. Elsa grimaced lightly. How did Aurora even get her number?

"But you don't."

Elsa's hands tightened around her phone. "I didn't - I didn't say that. She's nice, really."

Anna had scoffed and shoved her sweater into the bag harshly. Elsa bit her tongue to keep from reprimanding her.

"I don't believe you," Anna muttered, tugging sharply at the zip. "Don't call me when this ends up horribly."

Elsa grunted when Anna shoved the bag into her abdomen. "Why are you acting like this? I'm not your girlfriend, and you're definitely not mine."

Anna's eyes had burned into hers. "You're right. Goodnight, Elsa. Have fun."

Elsa's heart sunk as the door slammed behind Anna.

* * *

"She hates me," Anna cried out loudly into her phone, curling around her pillow. It was no Elsa, but it had worked for the past month Elsa had avoided her.

Rapunzel had clicked her tongue. "She doesn't hate you." Anna heard the rustle of sheets on the other line. "She loves you. Maybe just not as much as you love her."

Anna winced and rolled her eyes. "Ouch, Punzie."

Rapunzel had let out a laugh, not at all apologetic. "I'm sorry, Red."

Anna puffed her cheeks out as she heard the rumble of the engine outside. "Just.. help me."

"She's upset with you," Rapunzel had sighed. "Do you have the _slightest_ clue as to what you could have done? Did you say something to her that day, maybe? What if she knows about your little spy mission?"

Anna scoffed quietly. "It's not a little spy mission, it's a very important task for Elsa's safety and well-being." She toyed with the corner of her pillow. "And I have no clue as to what I could have done. The last time I really talked to her was when we came home from her second day at school."

"And?" Rapunzel had prompted.

_"And,"_ Anna continued with a sigh. "I told her that I wanted to change my clothes, and to wait for me up in her room when I was really talking to her mom." Anna slowed. "Elsa didn't open her door when I came up to her afterwards."

"Anna," Rapunzel had begun reluctantly. "What if she knows?"

Anna shook her head and let out an incredulous noise. "She can't know. I - I mean, I've been very careful."

"I think you two need to sit down and have a good heart-to-heart."

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose. What if Elsa _did_ know?

"Yeah," Anna breathed out. "Thank you again, Punzie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Red." A pause. "Go get your girl."

The line cut before Anna could even open her mouth to reply.

* * *

"She misses you, you know."

Elsa glanced back at the car, but the window had already gone up, Ralph already making his way around the semi-circular driveway and out of the gates.

"Elsa!" Aurora had called behind her, and Elsa barely got the chance to turn before her arms were full of the other girl. Elsa wrapped her arms around Aurora slowly. This was for the best. This was what her mother wanted.

"Hi," Elsa greeted with a light smile, repressing her flinch as Aurora kissed her cheek. Anna's lips are softer, she mused.

"Come on," Aurora had chirped, hand curled around her wrist, pulling her along. Elsa followed her reluctantly, but without prostest. Her mother wanted this.

"You have a lovely home," Elsa commented politely, taking in the very lavish features of Aurora's home. Aurora had sent her a smirk over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Aurora had tugged her up to the next floor. "However, I feel like you're going to like my bedroom even more."

Elsa's eyes widened as the door swung open, revealing a bedroom that looked like it came straight out of a fairy-tale book. Aurora had pried her bag out of her hand and set it down by the door before continuing to pull her in. Elsa's shoes sunk into the plush carpet beneath her feet.

"This is incredible," Elsa agreed, marveling over the sheer beauty of the room. It wasn't her taste, of course, but it was beautiful, none the less. Quite frankly, she had been expecting more pink, but was greeted with woodsy greens and earthy browns that created the very essence of a sheltered forest, or something similar. Elsa hardly noticed when Aurora sat her down on the edge of the king-sized bed, admiring the canopy that surrounded it.

"I'm glad you like it so much," Aurora had breathed, and Elsa swallowed as slim fingers turned her head away from the features of the room. Golden flecks shimmered against brilliant green eyes as they bore into deep, arctic blue. Her mother wanted this.

"W-What are we watching?" Elsa stuttered out, trying to scoot back from Aurora. She wasn't used to this kind of proximity - at least, not with Aurora. Anna was the only one who'd been that close to her before.

Aurora had laughed and followed her movements. "You're very funny, Elsa. I like that."

Elsa let out a nervous laugh, fingers curling into the sheets beneath her. "I really didn't think you were _mmph—"_

Aurora was kissing her.

Elsa's eyes closed as she fell back, Aurora sinking further into her, hands fisting into her sweater. Her lips moved on their own accord, fingers tangling through golden curls, thoughts whirling around her head at a million miles per hour. Only two things stuck out.

One: Aurora was a _really_ good kisser.

Two: Anna would be _much_ better.

Elsa gasped as she broke away, eyes snapping open. Aurora had stared down at her in sulky dissatisfaction.

"What's wrong?" Aurora had asked her, an eyebrow arched so high it might as well have disappeared into her hairline.

"Nothing, I just—" Elsa wormed her way out from underneath Aurora. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." She eyed Aurora, hair mussed, lips crimson and night gown wrinkled. Elsa flushed at the sight. "I've gotta go." Elsa turned away hastily, grabbing her bag by the door and racing downstairs. The steps squeaked underneath her shoes.

Elsa didn't turn at the sound of Aurora's pleas behind her.

* * *

"Rapunzel, I swear if you've butt-dialed me again, I'll—"

"Anna?" Elsa had called meekly on the other line.

Anna shot up in her bed at the sound of Elsa's voice, sleepiness forgotten.

"Elsa?" She'd breathed. "Why are you calling? Are you okay? Did Aurora do anything to you? _Oh,_ when I see her I'll—"

"I'm okay," Elsa had cut in, seemingly out of breath. "I just need you to come and collect me. Please."

Anna slipped off the bed and started shimmying a shirt on. "I'll be right there."

It didn't take long to reach the Rose residence, a disgruntled Ralph driving her begrudgingly.

Anna spotted Elsa immediately, the blonde kicking lightly at the ground just outside the gates. Anna was out of the vehicle before it even stopped. "Elsa!"

"Anna," Elsa had sighed in relief. Anna let out her own sigh as she sunk easily into Elsa's arms, having missed the little to no distance between them at all times.

Anna pulled back lightly, cupping Elsa's cheeks as her eyes frantically searched her face. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you? Why are your lips so red?"

"Let's just go home, please," Elsa had blurted out, cheeks practically growing. Anna's stomach turned, but she was at a loss as to why.

"Okay," Anna nodded slowly, melting under Elsa's unwavering gaze. "Let's go home."

Anna, as they drove in stiff silence, didn't once let go of Elsa's hand.

* * *

"She kissed you?"

Elsa's cheeks warmed as she toyed with Anna's single white strand, avoiding Anna's gaze. "Yes."

Anna had paused, arms tightening around her. Elsa's body sighed in contentment. She would allow this tonight.

"Did you like it?"

Elsa licked her lips. They tasted of Aurora, faintly. "Yes," She admitted, finally meeting Anna's eyes. She didn't want to be dishonest with Anna anymore.

Anna had cleared her throat and began to move away. "I think I should go."

Elsa's fingers curled into the hem of Anna's shirt. "Anna, wait."

"No, Elsa," Anna had breathed out and moved off the bed, hands trembling. "I can't do this anymore. It would be best if we didn't do this anymore."

Elsa shot up in her bed. "You can't do this. We're not even _doing_ anything!"

"And that's exactly why!" Anna had huffed out shakily, and Elsa barely managed to grab her arm and tug her down into a crushing kiss.

"Don't leave me," Elsa whimpered out against Anna's lips, voice no louder than a whisper. The words echoed around her bedroom, regardless.

"I won't," Anna had gasped out, and Elsa pulled her closer, arm curling tighter around the nape of Anna's neck to keep her where she was.

Elsa was feeling everything and nothing, all at once. Elsa could feel the press of Anna's body against hers, the easy lock of their figures, the perfect slant of Anna's lips against hers. Anna was the summer that creeped in as her tongue tangled with Elsa's, warming the eighteen winters in her bones. Anna was everything and anything, and Elsa wondered how she had never thought of doing this before.

"Elsa," Anna had sighed into her mouth, breathless and needing.

Elsa hushed her with insistent presses to her mouth. "Don't talk. Just kiss me."

Elsa, as tiny pecks lulled them into deep sleep, would think about it in the morning.

* * *

**Hello, my lovely readers!**

**We crossed that milestone, didn't we? What did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? I appreciate any and all comments.**

**Thank you so much for being patient and understanding, and for all the reviews, follows and for adding this story to your favorites. It always puts a smile on my face when I get a notification for this kind of stuff. You're the best readers, really. :)**

**The new chapter will be out in a day or two.**


	18. You Wrapped Your Wings to Protect Me

**Disclaimer: Hello friends, I do not own Frozen in any shape or form.**

* * *

"Why do you do it?"

Anna toyed with the hem of Elsa's sweatshirt, which was probably worth more than her salary. She stopped picking, immediately.

"Why do I do what?" Anna murmured, the remnants of sleep still wearing off. The Autumn sunlight filtered through the openings in Elsa's blinds, soft shadows peering at them from the walls. Anna curled even further around Elsa.

"Why do you report to my mother?" Elsa had asked, and Anna's breath stilled. Elsa _did_ know. The shadows seemed to grow against the lilac walls.

"It was for your safety," Anna explained gently. "Your mother is only worried about you, Elsa, and—"

"And she thought going behind my back was the best way to do so," Elsa had muttered, voice almost tainted with bitterness. Anna pressed tender kisses to Elsa's shoulder, mindlessly counting the splash of near invisible freckles she spotted against milky skin.

"She loves you, Elsa. She just wants to protect you." Anna soothed her hands over Elsa's tense arms, watching the shock of ice recede with her very own eyes. "She doesn't have to know that you know."

"Promise?" Elsa had breathed out, voice timid, but trusting.

Anna laced their fingers tightly. "I promise."

* * *

"You didn't have to come, you know."

Elsa brought her gaze away from the ruby red roses in the garden, thoughtful blue meeting cautious hazel-green. Aurora's hand had tightened into the curve of her arm. Anna had trailed a few metres behind them, obediently.

"I wanted to," Elsa replied quietly as they walked further and further away from the chattering adults behind them. Elsa knew both she and Aurora were glad to get away from their artificial smiles and mindless conversation.

"Why?" Aurora had scoffed. "So you could make fun of me? So you could _play_ with me?"

"I wanted to apologize," Elsa cut in, gently, but firmly. Aurora had glared at her. Their footsteps clicked against the path beneath their feet. A blue butterfly fluttered by their faces.

"Declined." As if this was a business contract, and Elsa had made nothing more than an unreasonable offer. Perhaps it _was_ unreasonable.

"I didn't mean to hurt or - or embarrass you," Elsa pleaded earnestly, trying to meet Aurora's gaze before the other girl pulled her walls up completely. "I just do not feel the same. I _am_ really sorry."

"That doesn't change anything," Aurora had hissed out. "My parents were so disappointed in me." The wind whistled through the trees, rustling new fallen leaves.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you." Elsa caught Anna's gaze over Aurora's shoulder, and she bit down on her lip to hide the smile that threatened to appear. Anna had sent her a smile of her own, unseen by Aurora.

"Come to my party," Aurora had demanded, rather than asked. Aurora's fingers had adjusted the collar of her button-up. "Then, I might accept your apology."

"I'll be there," Elsa promised, accepting the proximity for now, to appease Aurora. Anna had fumed quietly behind her. Elsa could only send her an apologetic smile.

"You can bring your nanny, too," Aurora had muttered with a roll of her eyes, placing her hand back into the curve of Elsa's arm. "Now, we must go back. I can see my aunt waving us over."

Elsa, as Aurora practically curled into her side, wished it was Anna, instead.

* * *

"Can't I change the channel?"

Anna's sleepy eyes rolled up to meet Elsa's. "No."

"You're not even watching," Elsa had complained, fingers soothing through Anna's hair, nails scratching at her scalp. Anna purred over the sound of a knife clacking against a chopping board.

"I am watching," Anna murmured contently as she stretched over Elsa's lap, hugging the remote to her chest protectively.

"I'm your boss," Elsa had protested after a minute of silence, only broken by the jovial voice of the chef on the television. _"You_ should listen to _me."_

Anna merely placed a kiss on Elsa's knee. "No."

Her eyes slipped to a close, and she slowly began drifting to bed. She hardly even felt Elsa prying the remote away from her fingers. Anna was only made aware when the sound shifted, replaced by the soothing, monotonous sound of a man explaining how skateboards were made.

"Hey," Anna grumbled, reaching for the remote. "Give it. I was watching."

Elsa had lifted her arm, voice tinted with amusement as she kept the remote away from her. "Go back to sleep, Anna."

"Give!" Anna grunted out in protest and tackled Elsa to the couch - carefully, of course. She hovered over a laughing Elsa, and Anna was captivated by the mirth swimming in blue eyes, the flash of Elsa's teeth as she laughed, the bloom of warmth in her cheeks. The sound of the TV seemed far away, then.

"Anna?" Elsa had called, but Anna barely heard her, leaning down to claim luscious pink lips.

They didn't get much watching done the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Hans."

Elsa peered up as blankly as she could at the auburn-haired boy, pushing down the general sense of unease when she spoke to anyone that wasn't Anna, or her parents. Well, her papa, at least. Conceal. Don't feel.

"You," Hans had practically growled out, cornering Elsa into one of the more secluded hallways. Elsa swallowed thickly, but kept her face impassive. The ice tickled at her palms. "Whatever game you're playing with Anna needs to stop, now."

Elsa arched a brow and ignored the churning of her stomach. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Anna was mine first!" Hans had declared, voice booming down the hallway. "She was supposed to be mine, Ásdís." Elsa's breath hitched as Hans' hands fisted at the fabric of her cardigan.

"Firstly," Elsa began, voice icy and unrelenting as she peeled his hands, equally gloved, off her clothing. "It is Hávadr-Ásdís." She glared up at him, and tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Secondly, Anna is not a piece of meat that you can claim and fight over. She is a woman, and deserves the utmost respect. She chose to be with me, and I can assure you that what I feel for her is real. We have been best friends for 10 years, after all."

Green eyes blazed as crimson crept up into Hans' hairline. "I could destroy you, Elsa. I am bigger than you in any way. Anna will be mine."

"No," Elsa snapped, straightening her clothes. "You are taller, maybe, but you are threatening the heiress of one of the largest companies, not only in _Europe,_ but in the _world._ My company is _twenty_ times the size of yours." She stepped closer, eyes piercing into his. "And I will be inheriting the whole of it - not the smallest fraction between twelve other brothers."

Hans had seethed, cheeks blotchy, a hand lifting. Elsa sucked in a sharp breath, ice humming beneath her skin. "_Why you little_—"

"Hans!"

Both of them startled at the sound of Anna's voice. Elsa visibly relaxed, her hands beginning to tremble as Hans' facade crumbled before Anna's eyes.

"A-Anna," Hans had choked out in shock, whipping around to face the fiery redhead. "I'm glad you're here! Elsa was taunting me and I was simply trying to defe—"

"Shut up," Anna had snapped out, and Elsa delighted in how Hans' face morphed into shock. Take that. "You can't talk to Elsa like that. Ever." Hans had spluttered in attempt to defend himself, but Anna had turned her attention away from him, and Elsa smiled bashfully as concerned teal eyes met hers.

"Hey," Elsa greeted, voice shaken, body worn out from the confrontation. "I'm sorry I didn't get to pick you up from class."

Anna had taken her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "It's okay." A pause to search her face. "I'm glad _you're_ okay. Let's go, you need some rest."

Elsa nodded in agreement, letting out a soft breath. "Lead the way."

They stepped around a speechless Hans, ignoring his furiously crimson face. Their footsteps echoed down the hall.

"That was really hot, by the way," Anna had breathed on their way to a quiet place, squeezing Elsa's hand.

Elsa flushed, a shy grin playing across her lips. "Really?"

Anna's eyes had swept around briefly. Elsa's hand curled into Anna's shirt as their lips brushed for the briefest of moments.

Anna had smiled tenderly at the dazed look on Elsa's face. "Really."

* * *

"How are things between them?"

Anna bounced on the soles of her shoes, hands folded behind her back. Mrs. Hávadr-Ásdís had lounged languidly behind the desk. Anna admired the subtle details that trailed along the sleek wood.

"They're going well, ma'am," Anna replied, voice steady, not wanting to betray her true feelings. "Aurora has invited Elsa to a party at her house."

"Good." The woman had shot forward and waved her half-filled tumbler in her general direction. "You need to go with Elsa, you know that. Make sure nobody hurts her."

"Yes ma'am." Anna eyed the amber-colored liquid in the glass as she gave a firm nod. "I would never let anything happen to her."

* * *

"Elsa, _so_ glad you could make it."

Elsa smiled lightly at the sound of Aurora's voice, accepting the kiss to her cheek. Anna had bristled in the corner of her eye.

"You look great," Elsa complimented, her mother's words echoing in her mind. _Don't forget to compliment her. Don't stray too far away from her._

"Thank you," Aurora had smiled, eyelashes fluttering, lips crimson. Elsa spotted Megara in the back, a sly smirk on her face. Elsa ruled it out as Megara's default expression.

"Hello Ice Queen," Meg had drawled out as Aurora lead her inside, Anna following closely. Meg's eyes had lazily drifted towards Anna. "Gingersnap."

"It's nice to see you again, Megara," Elsa greeted a little apprehensively. After all, Meg had started all of this.

"Hi Meg," Anna had chirped out from behind her. Aurora's hand had curled even further around her arm. The music drifted into the partially crowded hall.

"Why don't we let them catch up?" Aurora had whispered in her ear, over the rhythmic thud of music.

Elsa barely had time to voice her disagreement, throwing a helpless glance over her shoulder at Anna.

Elsa's chest tightened when Anna didn't look back.

* * *

"Come on, just one won't hurt."

Meg had grinned and pressed the wine cooler into her hand. Anna wrinkled her nose lightly. She'd never been one for drinking.

"I really don't want to," Anna laughed out, pushing the drink back. Megara had thrown an arm around her, pulling her in close and pushing the drink towards her, insistent. Students milled absently around them.

"It'll help you forget your little not-girlfriend," Meg had smirked. Anna eyed the bottle before her gaze landed on Aurora and Elsa, the golden-blonde perched on Elsa's lap. Her grip tightened and she brought the bottle to her lips. Anna spluttered when Meg tipped the bottle, the contents spilling onto her clothes.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed in protest as Meg let out a laugh.

"Come on," Meg had chuckled, taking the bottle away. "You can change in the bathroom. I'll fetch some of Aurora's clothes for you."

Anna could do nothing but follow.

* * *

"What's going on?" Elsa asked quietly as Aurora pulled her towards the make-shift stage. Crowds parted wordlessly for them.

"Just watch." Aurora had merely smiled and kissed her cheek once more. Elsa wondered if she would have to scrub the lipstick off her cheek, later.

The DJ on the make-shift stage began announcing the presence of the night's entertainment, and Elsa looked around, blue eyes flitting around the room. Surely, Anna would want to see this. It was the sound of raucous laughter brought her gaze back onto the stage.

There Anna stood, flushed and mortified, standing in nothing but a tank top and boy-shorts Elsa knew was taken from her personal wardrobe.

Elsa glared fiercely at a seemingly smug Aurora, wrenching her arm away from the girl's iron grip and climbing onto the stage. Her cardigan was off in seconds, the laughter dying down as she wrapped both the cardigan and her arms around Anna.

"Let's go," Elsa muttered, keeping Anna close to her as she stormed through the stunned college students. Ice kissed the floor, gone as soon as it graced the venue. She ignored Aurora's indignant inquiries behind her, cradling Anna close to her chest.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt," Anna had hiccuped, tears soaking through the satiny material of her button-up.

Elsa hushed her. "Don't apologize. I never should have left you alone." Elsa pressed tender kisses to Anna's temple, rubbing her back and trying to keep her warm. She fumbled with her phone as she sent Ralph a hurried text.

"Thank you for protecting me." Anna had shivered fiercely against her, the Autumn cold nipping at her legs. Elsa removed her hat and placed it on Anna's head.

Elsa pressed a kiss to Anna's forehead, smiling internally. It was what she had been doing for 10 years. "I'll always protect you."

* * *

**Wow, Aurora is a meanie, isn't she? **

**What did you think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me anyway - I appreciate all of the criticism. All input is valued. This story is yours as much as it is mine.**

**Thank you so much for being understanding, and for reading the story. Thank you also for the reviews, follows and for adding the story to your favorites. You're the best!**


	19. Drunk on Happiness, High on Love

**Disclaimer: Guess who ****_still_**** doesn't own Frozen? This guy!**

* * *

Elsa had been tailing them all day.

Having been very much accustomed to slinking along in the shadows, it was very easy to trail after an oblivious Megara and Aurora, giggling away as if they hadn't done anything to her Anna. That just wouldn't do.

Elsa had started off lightly.

Sending icy breezes to nip at their exposed legs, tiny patches of frost to cause a stumble or two, chilly snow that would melt on their seats the moment they sat down, effectively soaking through their skirts. Elsa was having quite a lot of fun, but she knew that this was hardly enough to get revenge for what they did to Anna.

This was why Elsa slunk after an obliviously grumbling Aurora and Megara, closely acquainted with the shadows of the hall. Why they used the back hallways eluded her, but it all served to help her in her quest. Elsa peeled one of her gloves off shakily, hands trembling. In fear, in anticipation - Elsa did not know. She had been so focused on what she was doing that she did not notice that a curious Anna had been trailing after her, the red-head creeping closer and closer towards her.

Elsa flicked her hand in the direction of Megara and Aurora, eyes sparkling with mirth as their hair froze in bizarre angles, ice melting quickly enough into water and ruining their precious makeup. The two had looked around in frustration before storming further down the hall, presumably towards the nearest bathroom. Elsa stomped a little in success, jumping in fright when Anna's voice had sounded behind her.

Ice spilled wildly from her, coating the floors and heading steadily towards Anna's outraged tormentors. Tendrils of ice curled around their legs, and Elsa could only watch in horror until Anna had yanked her into a vacant classroom.

"Elsa," Elsa heard through the pounding in her head, her hands quivering dangerously. The ice sealed the door shut. "Elsa, it's okay."'

"M-Monster," Elsa barely choked out, eyes wide with horror. Anna had cupped her cheeks, the warmth radiating from her palms. Frost kissed the windows, glass cracking under the icy touch.

_"You're not a monster_," Anna had whispered, voice reverberating in her mind. Teal forcefully met blue. "You're not a monster."

Elsa's voice thickened. "But their legs—"

"Were fine," Anna had cut in, voice soft and warm and soothing. The ice receded, slowly, and Elsa fell into Anna's expectant embrace. "You're _okay,_ Elsa."

Head pounding, hands trembling, Elsa could do nothing more than believe her.

..

'2011 - 11 - 24

Dear Anna,

I miss you more and more each day. You're going to turn 11 in less than a month! You'll be as old as I, soon. I'm sure you're very excited. I, for one, still haven't decided what I want to give you.

My lessons have been drab and monotonous and my tutor is as lifeless as the.. the leaves on the ground, I suppose. I can only see so much through my bedroom window. Mama, more than Papa, is afraid that I'll get sick if I go outside. I think Mama forgets that I am close friends with the wind that knocks on my window.

I've seen a movie, recently, you know. I watched it with Papa - it's supposed to be our secret. It can be our secret now, too! Anyways, it's made me do quite a lot of thinking, and I wonder, if the world _is_ just a big machine, then surely, we must be the pieces that make it function.

I wonder if we are two parts of a whole piece. Like.. opposites, because you're like the Spring and I'm like the Winter. We could be like the clogs in a clock, functioning together. However, I suppose we aren't very together now, are we?

I feel very broken without you, Anna, but, despite a small, monstrous part of me, I hope that you do not feel as broken as I do. I wish only the best for you, Anna. You're my best friend and I love you.

I can only ever hope that we will find our great function in this world. I hope we will find it together, Anna.

Love, Elsa.'

Anna tucked the letter into the box carefully and rolled to face the slumbering blonde beside her. She brushed stray platinum strands away from Elsa's face and planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

Anna decided that she would rather be broken than be without Elsa at all.

* * *

"I propose taking you out on a series of mini dates."

Elsa looked up from her work and quirked an eyebrow, pencil dropping to the papers before her.

"Mini dates?" Elsa echoed in bewilderment, warmth blossoming in her cheeks at the intent gaze Anna had sent her. Their work lay forgotten between them.

"Yeah!" Anna had exclaimed, leaning across the scattered papers and text books and right into Elsa's personal space. Elsa blinked, but did not move away. Anna had not elaborated any further.

"And what exactly would these dates entail of?" Elsa pried, her curiosity getting the better of her. Besides, this could be the _perfect_ learning experience! Elsa had only read about dates in books, and those hadn't been very good examples. Anna had gone on dates before - Anna could teach her.

"Just trust me," Anna had declared, a determined smile crossing the red-head's face.

Elsa smiled tenderly, eyes falling to a close as Anna's nose nuzzled against her own. Trust her, she would.

* * *

"This is the best pizza I've ever tasted."

Elsa had squeezed her hand. Anna was too busy drinking in the sight of an incredibly awestruck Elsa to answer immediately. A second squeeze had pushed her to respond.

"We're at Pizza Planet! Best pizza in the whole of Corona!" Anna announced with a brilliant grin. A child, plastic antennae crooked, whipped past their table, laughing. Elsa had smiled tenderly and slipped a little closer.

"I've never been here before," Elsa had told her, legs swinging underneath the table, shoes knocking lightly into her own. Neon green lights flashed around the space-themed restaurant.

Anna kissed her cheek with a fond grin. "I can see that you love it already."

Elsa had practically wiggled with excitement in the booth across from her, smile dazzling. Anna was drunk at the mere sight of it. "Can we play on the claw game, too?"

She nodded immediately, smile indulgent. "Whatever you want, Els."

Anna, as they maneuvered the joystick to the claw machine much later, flushed as Elsa's lips brushed against her cheek.

"Thank you for taking me out on a date today," Elsa had whispered against her crimson cheek, burrowing herself further into Anna's embrace.

Anna merely smiled and squeezed her closer, reveling at Elsa's squeal as the prize dropped into the hole. "This is just one of many."

They spent the rest of the afternoon sampling the games Pizza Planet had to offer, oblivious to the snaps of cameras that trailed after them, too lost in each other to care for anything else.

* * *

"How are you so good at this?"

Elsa shot Anna a quick glance and let out a joyous laugh, not pausing once. Anna had panted lightly beside her, successfully keeping up the pace.

"I don't know," Elsa admitted as she brought her gaze to the brightly lit arrows beneath her feet. Her head thumped, but Anna's rosy complexion and crooked smile made every second worth it. Anna had tipped into her as the song faded off, announcing Elsa as the winner. Elsa grinned and held the red-head close, shaking off the sudden spell of dizziness that struck her.

"Are you okay?" Anna had asked her, eyebrows furrowed in concern. The game's music thumped loudly from the speakers around them.

"I'm great," Elsa reassured hastily, taking Anna's hand and drawing her away from the dance game. "Come on, I saw a stuffed snowman in one of the claw machines." Anna had looked at her questioningly, but seemed to be appeased by the smile Elsa threw over her shoulder. Elsa touched her forehead to Anna's briefly, lacing their fingers. Anna had squeezed her hand, tugging Elsa along with a light chuckle. They poured their attention over the claw machine, focused entirely on the snowman in the far right corner of the silly game.

They failed to see the swarm of camera men lingering by the large arcade windows.

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little late for something like this?"

Anna slid down the slope of sand and waited patiently for Elsa at the bottom, arms outstretched.

"Nope," Anna replied simply, popping the 'p'. Elsa had fallen easily into her arms. "It's always warm in Corona - even during the Autumn and Winter months."

Elsa had hummed quietly and stepped out of her slip-ons, digging her toes into the sand. "I never noticed before."

Anna picked Elsa's shoes up subconsciously, taking Elsa's free hand with her own. Slender fingers linked easily through hers. "Come on. We can sit by the water."

Their shoulders touched as they settled on a big red blanket by the sea. Elsa's fingers had dug into the sand, but her eyes were focused on the water. Anna gazed upon Elsa, and wondered what it was like in the wonderful head of hers.

"Are you ever scared of it?" Elsa had sounded distant, then.

Anna brought her gaze to the water, also. The warm waves crashed onto the sand before them.

"Sometimes," Anna admitted, voice as quiet as Elsa's. Her fingers grazed over the rippling surface of the water. "But in the back of my mind, I remember how you saved me, and I don't feel so scared anymore."

Elsa had stayed quiet for what seemed like hours, their fingers twined so closely that Anna found it hard to tell where she ended and Elsa begun.

"I still have nightmares sometimes," Elsa had admitted, voice carried off by the wind. Their shoulders brushed as the water kissed their bare toes and soaked the bottom of their blanket.

"You don't have to worry anymore," Anna whispered, echoing the quiet of Elsa's voice. The sun shimmered over the deep blue sea as Anna's lips curved into a playful smile. "I'm not leaving you anymore. You're stuck with me forever."

Elsa had smiled at her, finally tearing her gaze away from the water. "I don't think I'd mind."

Anna laughed and sat in impossibly closer. Always closer. "I don't think I'd mind, either."

* * *

'2018 - 10 - 12,

Dear Anna,

I do not think that there are enough words in any and all languages to be able to even think about how much you mean to me.

I also apologize for starting this off on such a cheesy note, but there was no other way to.

You don't know how happy you've made me, Anna, these past few months. At first, I wasn't sure of what to think of these mini dates, but I am endlessly glad that I went along with them. You showed me a world that I had been hidden away from for so long, and I'm so glad I got to explore it with you. For years I had been hiding away in my room, living in fear, and you saved me. Every moment is an adventure, and I cherish every single second.

I fear that something is wrong, Anna. I look at you and cannot dream of telling you, but I feel it. My headaches have worsened. Sometimes, when I'm with you, I worry that you'll notice my dizzy spells, that you'll notice the way my hands shake. You never say anything, but I worry regardless. I hate that I worry you. I never want that. I promise that I'll work through this, because you're my sunshine and I'm drunk on you. Just this once in my life, I would love to indulge. Love, Elsa.'

Elsa folded the letter carefully, fingers tracing reverently over the creases. She pressed a kiss to the pages and tucked it into her favorite novel, tucking the book back into its rightful place just as Anna peeked her head in through the door.

"Are you decent?" Anna had asked playfully, a hand clapped over her eyes. Elsa chuckled in amusement and tugged the girl inside.

"You would love if I wasn't, wouldn't you," Elsa teased affectionately, arms settling easily around Anna's neck. Anna had grinned up at her and answered with a kiss.

Elsa, as Anna's fingers traced over her scar once more, knew she didn't want to be anywhere but right there.

* * *

"I want to take you out on the Best Date Ever."

Anna startled and lifted her gaze. The café bustled around them, varied conversations filtering around them.

"You _what?"_ Anna questioned in surprise. Butterflies swarmed her stomach, though she wondered if they were still butterflies with how powerful they felt. Maybe tiny little hummingbirds.

"I want to take you out on the Best Date Ever," Elsa had repeated, ice blue eyes bright and earnest.

Anna melted immediately, and decided to humor the girl before her. She smiled playfully and tilted her head. "And what exactly would this date entail of?"

Elsa had leaned forward eagerly, looking very much like an excitable puppy. Anna loved it.

"Well," Elsa had started, adjusting the cap on her head. "First, I'd take you out on a picnic, and make all of your favorite sandwiches, because I know how much you love them. Secondly, I'd fly us to Paris in my very own private jet to see all of the art galleries you desire, because I know how much you love art. Thirdly, I'd take us to Venice, and we'd eat as much pasta as you want, and I'd sing to you as we rode on gondolas.." Elsa had taken her hand then, growing bashful. "And you'd laugh because of my sun-burnt skin, and I'd smile and kiss you and tell you how much I adore you."

Anna was sure she could have melted into her chair right then.

"That sounds wonderful," Anna whispered tenderly, eyes sparkling with affection.

"Really?" Elsa had grinned brightly, straightening in her chair. "So, I'll take that as a yes?"

"A million times yes," Anna chuckled out and tipped over to press a tender kiss to waiting lips. Curious murmurs sounded around them.

Anna found that she couldn't care less.

* * *

**Heeeeey! Don't shoot, don't shoot! I'm sorry for being absent for these past few days without any updates, but I've just been very busy with cotillion practices and worrying over my future because of upcoming exam results! Wish me luck, friends!**

**Anyways, did you like it? Love it? Or nah? Leave a review to tell me what you think - if you want.**

**Thank you so much for being patient and supportive and I love you all bunches. You're the best readers, promise promise!**


	20. Mine

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Frozen. I do own some frozen yogurt, though.**

* * *

"Does your mother know about this, sweetheart?"

Elsa set another box of books down on the hardwood floors, fingers flexing in her gloves. Her Papa's question lingered for a moment before she finally answered, eyes lowered sheepishly.

"In all fairness, _Anna_ doesn't know either," Elsa replied honestly, giving a bashful shrug. Her Papa's laugh had echoed around the vast expanse of the condominium as he shook his head.

"You're going to get me into so much trouble, princess," Her papa had sighed dramatically, taking her hand and twirling her into his arms. Elsa giggled happily and embraced her Papa, feeling very much like a little girl again. Her Papa's shirt smelled faintly of lemon, and the cologne she gave her Papa last Christmas.

"Mama doesn't have to know," Elsa pointed out, lips curled into a cheeky grin as she peered up at her Papa. "It can be our secret."

Her papa had rolled his eyes fondly and ruffled the bangs that fell over her eyes. "Your secret is safe with me, sweetheart."

* * *

"Why won't you tell me where we're going for our first school break?"

An arm had slithered around her waist from behind, Elsa's chin resting comfortably on her shoulder. Anna pouted petulantly, but easily sunk into the warm embrace, abandoning her messy, open suitcase.

"I think you missed the entire idea of a surprise," Elsa had murmured, soft and low against her ear. Anna shivered lightly, and Elsa's arms began to withdraw. "I'm sorry - am I too cold?"

"No," Anna replied hastily, fingers curling into the woolen fabric of Elsa's sweater, pulling her closer. Elsa had been quick to settle in against her. "No. Your breath just tickled me."

Elsa had chuckled quietly and kissed her shoulder. "Sorry."

Anna smiled tenderly and burrowed herself further into Elsa's arms. "You _really_ won't tell me?"

Elsa had grinned against her skin, before curious lips pressed even curiouser kisses against the freckles found there. "No."

Anna huffed, crossing her arms firmly. _"No?"_

"Don't you trust me?" Elsa had asked her, lips curving into what seemed like a playful smile. Anna's eyelids fluttered to a close as her arms fell to settle over Elsa's once more.

Anna, hands steady and voice strong, chuckled. "More than anything."

"Then let me help you pack." Elsa had kissed her then, tasting of the chocolate they stole from the kitchens downstairs.

Anna didn't mind packing very much after that.

* * *

"Did Tiana help you with these?"

Elsa paused briefly, hand halfway into the basket. Her cheeks warmed as she pulled the Tupperware boxes out carefully. Anna sat leisurely on the large blanket, lean legs stretched out before her.

"She - She made them, actually," Elsa replied shyly, popping the Tupperware box open and revealing the uneven, oddly shaped sandwiches. "I - She let me do the cutting."

Anna had gazed upon them for a moment. Elsa felt her cheeks burn even further as she hastily tried to cover the sandwiches up.

"I'm sorry," Elsa murmured, hands trembling as she fumbled with the top. "They look really ugly. We should - should just go to a café or s-something."

"Elsa," Anna had called softly. Elsa sniffled. _Gods,_ when had she started crying? Strong hands had cupped her cheeks, Anna's thumbs brushing her tears away. "Elsa, they're perfect."

"You think so?" Elsa asked hesitantly, voice meek. Anna had kissed her then, leaving tiny kisses against her lips.

"I know so." Anna had smiled and broke away slowly, moving the crooked top away from the Tupperware box and picking up the biggest sandwich she could find. Elsa rubbed at her eye as Anna took a dramatically large bite, humming happily. "This is delicious. I love the star shape especially."

Elsa's lips curled up into a bashful grin. "You knew it was a star?"

"Of course I knew."

Anna had tipped into her, holding the rest of the sandwich up to her mouth. Elsa didn't hesitate to finish it off, pecking fondly at Anna's fingertips. They spent the rest of their afternoon like that, finishing each other's sandwiches, and making out the shapes in the passing clouds.

"You're kind of perfect, you know," Elsa murmured against the crown of Anna's head, bare fingers brushing against Anna's.

Anna's fingers had threaded through hers. "You're kind of perfect, too."

* * *

"You've got flakes _all_ over you."

Anna looked up from her breakfast, catching the amused gaze Elsa was shooting her. Anna blushed lightly and shoved the last of her second _pain du chocolat_ into her mouth.

"It's tasty, okay?" Anna defended and reached for another. Elsa had chuckled and simply sipped on her coffee, instead. Anna eyed the simple mug as she was struck with realization. "Why are you drinking coffee?"

Elsa had startled at her question, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Oh, I.. I just didn't feel like hot chocolate this morning."

Anna gaped. Didn't feel like hot chocolate? That was just.. _preposterous!_ She leaned over their breakfast foods immediately, hand pressing to Elsa's forehead. Elsa had frowned in confusion, but remained pleasantly cool, like always.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Anna asked as she chewed on her food.

Elsa had rolled her eyes, reaching over and brushing the delicious flaky goodness from her cheeks. "I'm fine. You should finish up soon, because we have a lot of museums to cover."

Anna perked up at the sound of that, eagerly digging into her food.

She didn't notice the pain killers Elsa tossed back with a gulp of coffee just seconds later.

* * *

"Elsa, Elsa, look at this statue."

Elsa's hand strayed from her temples immediately, her attention going straight to the statue standing before them. _Jeanne_ _d'Arc_. Anna's most favorite figure in history.

"It's beautiful," Elsa commented honestly, appreciating the skill that went into crafting aforementioned statue. Anna's hand had found hers easily. Elsa craved to feel Anna's bare touch against hers.

"Do you know why she's my favorite?" Anna had asked her, eyes not straying from the craved figure standing before them.

Elsa brought her gaze towards Anna in question, drinking her.. Anna's features in for as long as she could. "Why?"

Anna had smiled, distant yet there all the same. "She reminds me of you."

_"Me?"_ Elsa blurted out in surprise, eyebrows shooting up. Her head throbbed at her sudden exclamation. Her fingers twitched in discomfort.

"Yes," Anna had continued softly, thumb tracing soothing circles continuously over her glove. "Strong and powerful, but misunderstood." Anna's gaze had finally met hers. "You have such beautiful powers, and I will never think of them as a curse."

Elsa's heart ached as she pressed her forehead to Anna's temple. "I don't deserve someone like you, Anna."

Anna had chuckled lightly, accepting Elsa's kiss to her cheek. "You're such a _sap,_ Els," Anna had murmured, squeezing her hand. Their eyes met, and Elsa's throat thickened. She wondered if Anna knew, already.

"Come on," Anna had urged after a long minute of being lost in a mess of green-blue seas. "We have a lot more to see."

Elsa let Anna pull her along, fingers laced together. She would worry about the throbbing in her head, later.

* * *

"How did you get reservations for this place?"

Anna peered out the window, drinking in the Paris skyline. The lights of the city twinkled below them, _Le Jules Verne_ only background noise as she sat across a sharply-dressed Elsa. Anna wanted nothing more than to curl her fingers into the lapel of Elsa's jacket and kiss her senseless, but concluded that that wouldn't be very appropriate in this fine dining establishment.

"I've had this planned since our mini dates," Elsa had admitted, tugging absently at the collar of her crisp white shirt. "Though, I could have gotten us in even without reservations."

Anna whistled lowly, an impressed grin crossing her face. _"Wow."_

"That would have been rude, though," Elsa had murmured softly, toying with her fork. Anna almost cooed and couldn't resist leaning over to peck Elsa's cheek.

"You're the sweetest," Anna declared as she settled back into her seat. "And I really love this dress. Green _is_ my favorite color."

"I know," Elsa had replied, lifting her chin ever so slightly, eyes sparkling with pride. Anna decided then that Elsa was the most adorable person on earth.

They settled into comfortable silence then, digging into their delicious meals. Anna had never tasted anything like it! It was absolutely incredible. (Tiana's cooking was still the best, though.)

"I wonder if we'd get a free meal if I proposed to you, right now," Elsa had said suddenly. Anna almost dropped her fork, bringing her napkin to her lips as she choked on her food.

"Propose?" Anna croaked out in astonishment, cheeks flushed and voice hoarse.

Elsa had chuckled and offered her a glass of water. "I wouldn't _really_ propose, Anna. Neither of us are ready for that. I was just wondering."

Anna felt equal parts disappointed and relieved. "Oh."

"I do have something to give you, though," Elsa had told her, chewing on her bottom lip, cheeks glowing crimson in the light of the restaurant.

"You do?" Anna echoed in surprise and excitement. Elsa was really pulling all of the stops out.

Elsa had nodded, flushing deeper as her hand disappeared into her jacket, reappearing with a sleek blue box. Too big for a ring, Anna mused with mild amusement and relief. Maybe a necklace, or a bracelet.

"Open it," Elsa had prompted gently as she pressed the box into Anna's hand.

"This is too much, Elsa," Anna began, shaking her head with a light laugh.

"No," Elsa had cut in. "This is - I want our Best Date Ever to be special. This way, you always have a part of me. Please."

Anna softened at the pleading she caught in Elsa's voice, giving into the blonde's requests and opening the box carefully. A gasp tumbled past her lips, teal eyes taking in the necklace laid out before her. She drank in the perfect snowflake before her eyes, knowing it could only be made of one thing.

"Ice?" Anna breathed out in awe and disbelief, fingertips brushing over the snowflake pendant gingerly, as if it couldn't possibly real, as if it would melt under her touch.

"It's - The ice doesn't melt," Elsa had muttered, fiddling shyly with her gloves. "I - I stuck it into the oven at max heat to check."

"I love it," Anna replied firmly, eyes sparkling with tears and adoration. "Will you put it on for me?"

Elsa had nodded quickly, quick to be out of her seat, soon standing behind her. The snowflake rested right over her heart, a cool chill resonating steadily but comfortably from it.

"You didn't have to do this," Anna laughed out breathlessly, shaking her head.

Elsa had smiled bashfully and taken her hand. "Anything to make you happy."

Anna decided then that she would work extra hard to make Elsa happy, too.

* * *

'2018 - 10 - 22

Dear Anna,

Each and every day, I wonder how much time I have left to spend with you. I wonder when the headaches will be too much. I wonder, when I fall asleep in your arms, if I will ever wake up again. I worry and wonder and yet.. I fall hopelessly for you. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to tell you.

Do you think that this is too soon, my falling in love with you? Perhaps, I've always been in love with you. Always in awe, always full of adoration, always, always you. Is it wrong for me to believe that your soul and my soul are very old friends, and that in this life, we are kept apart by time? By circumstance? Has it always been like this? Has our time together always been cut short by circumstance? Will we always be kept apart by time?

A small part of me hopes that we will find a time to simply be.

Every part of me hopes that we will find a time to be.

My hands are shaking as I write, but you don't notice, or don't say anything about it. You look beautiful, sitting there, bathing in French moonlight. I wonder what you're thinking about. I wonder if you're thinking that I'm home, too. I hope so. With my heart, all of my heart, I hope so.

Love, forever and ever,

Elsa.'

"Elsa," Anna had called, then, voice travelling across the room. "Come back to bed."

Elsa abandoned her book immediately, tucking it into her bag. "Coming."

They succumbed to sleep as the sun rose, a mess of tangled limbs, bruised lips, and love. Much, much love.

* * *

"I told you to put more sunblock on."

Anna massaged more sunblock onto her.. Elsa's cheeks, briefly distracting by the mark she'd made at Elsa's pulse point a day ago. Elsa had squirmed before her, wrinkling her nose in displeasure.

"You know sunblock doesn't work on me," Elsa had protested, cheeks reddened from the sun beating down on them. The gondola bobbed leisurely as Anna withdrew her hands, giving up on Elsa's milky skin. She'd have to make it up with aloe vera, later.

"You promised to sing to me, you know," Anna pointed out as she tucked herself into Elsa's embrace, enjoying the coolness that constantly radiated off the blonde. The water shimmered as Anna peered in.

Elsa had chuckled and shifted her arms around Anna, tucking her chin in against Anna's abundantly freckled shoulder. Anna closed her eyes as Elsa's voice drifted into her ears, full of warmth and adoration. Anna could listen to her forever.

"You never told me you could speak Italian," Anna stated as they stepped back onto solid ground, Elsa's hand clasped tightly in hers.

Elsa had laughed and shrugged, pulling her along to their next destination. "You never asked."

* * *

'2018 - 10 - 23

Dear Anna,

There's _gelato_ on your face as I write this letter. You haven't noticed yet, or you don't care for it, but you look adorable.

This is the image I see as I wonder if you will ever find these letters. I wonder if you know that I'm not writing notes in the margins of my book, but keeping these terrified letters away, instead. I wonder, also, about how many more freckles you have now, with your beautifully exposed shoulders and backwards cap. I wonder I never noticed that you had taken that cap from my very own closet. I had forgotten that I even had it. It looks better on you.

Today is our last day away. Tomorrow, we will get back on that plane and fly back to a place of secrets and hiding. I don't want to hide, Anna. I have done enough hiding, and I don't want you to be hidden, too. You're the only one that makes me happy now. You're the only one who will.

I'm getting more and more tired, Anna. It's only a matter of time. Forgive me for wanting you all to myself. Forgive me for not knowing how much time I have left for you.

I think I'm in love with you,

Elsa.'

"What are you writing?" Anna had asked, cheeks smeared with chocolate. Elsa smiled tenderly and swallowed down her tears, swiping Anna's cheeks with her thumb.

"Just a note on how much beautiful you look right now," Elsa replied with ease, enjoying the blush that crept into Anna's cheeks.

"Charmer," Anna had mumbled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Anna had tasted of chocolate and marshmallows, and Elsa decided she didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

"I'm so glad I have you, Elsa."

Anna brushed her lips against Elsa's temple, curling her arm further around the blonde, bringing her in closer with every slight jolt of the plane.

Anna was in love with her.

There, in their roomy seats and otherwise empty plane, Anna knew she was in love with Elsa.

Anna followed the steady rise and fall of Elsa's chest, the tiny breaths of frost Elsa seemed to puff out at particularly bad turbulence. Anna fell more in love with every breath.

Anna fell more in love with the fact that Elsa was still breathing.

* * *

"You promise to give us a hundred euros each to give flowers to a girl?"

Elsa nodded quickly, hands curled tightly around the straps of her backpack. The boys before her shared a look before shrugging. Elsa beamed victoriously.

"Be at that classroom by 10. You'll get your money after she says yes."

Elsa walked away then, letting out a shaky breath and mentally patting herself on the back. At least she didn't throw up this time.

* * *

Anna had found it fishy when Eric had been in place of Elsa after her morning class. Anna had found it even fishier when she was offered a simple orange rose, lead to one boy after another. They directed her to the courtyard, all of them smirking, eyes sparkling with mischief. Anna's breath hitched when the crowd parted, revealing a beautifully dressed Elsa, a red rose in her hands. Elsa's blue dress had billowed lightly with the wind, but Anna was too drawn to the look in Elsa's oceanic blue eyes.

The boys behind her - Eric, Aladdin, and Phillip - had began harmonizing, and Anna's heart swelled as Elsa's beautiful voice filled the courtyard.

_I'm looking at the sun_  
_You're looking at the moon_  
_The different sides of me and you_  
_I look into your eyes and realize it's true_  
_The feeling's there, can you see it too_  
_Don't try to play around, girl. Just let it happen 'cause I heart you._

_I-h-e-a-r-t-y-o-u_  
_Believe me, baby it's the truth_  
_I-h-e-a-r-t-y-o-u_  
_Don't look no further, I got you_

Elsa had stepped closer to her, open and beautiful and everything she could wish for. Eric, Aladdin and Phillip continued to ooh and aah behind them, but Anna couldn't care less.

"I'm tired of following my mother's rules," Elsa had stated, voice strong, steady. "I want to be happy with you, Anna. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Anna hoped the kiss she gave Elsa was answer enough.

* * *

Elsa shifted uncomfortably at the double doors leading into her mama's office, huffing. She was too tall for this crouching business.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her mother had slapped a cream-colored folder onto the desk, its contents spilling out. Anna had paled visibly, a look of horror crossing her face. "I let you stay under my roof, to look after my daughter, and you taint her with your nonsense! I trusted you, and you betrayed me! Go and pack your things, because you're _fired!"_

"Mrs. Hávardr-Ásdís, I can expl—" The room grew silent after her mother's hand connected with Anna's cheek. Ice coated the doors as Elsa burst through them.

"Don't touch her!" Elsa yelled, bringing Anna into her embrace, a hand straying up to cup Anna's rapidly reddening cheek. Elsa could only hope that her cool touch could reduce the swelling somewhat.

"Elsa," Her mother had breathed out, immediately attempting to recompose herself. "Get - Get away from that witch. She's been doing nothing but tainting you—"

"No," Elsa cut in, eyes sharp and voice leaving no room for argument. "Anna is the most important person in my life. She's not leaving."

Her mother's eyes flashed dangerously. "This is _my_ house. You are under _my_ roof, so you are under _my_ rules."

"Then I'll leave," Elsa breathed out, letting Anna burrow further into her protective embrace. "If Anna goes, then so will I. Come on, Anna."

They whipped around, a trail of icy spikes in her wake.

Elsa didn't once turn at her mother's voice.

* * *

_**Whaaaat a rollercoaster, huh? Did you like it? Love it? Hated it? Tell me what you think anyway! (If you want, that is)**_

_**Thank you to all my readers for being wonderful and understanding. You are, honestly, the best ever.**_

_**The song Elsa sang is : "I Heart You"**_

_**Thanks again! This is the longest chapter, btw :3**_


	21. You are Sunshine, and I, Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, yo.**

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

Elsa's eyes fluttered to a close as Anna's fingers had splayed across her stomach, soothing over her skin. Always soothing.

"I wanted to," Elsa replied quietly, temple throbbing and heart racing. Anna's touch hadn't ceased for one second. "I don't want to hide you anymore."

Silence fell over the room like the leaves fell to the ground outside. Elsa burrowed herself deeper into Anna as the hand of the clock ticked by raucously.

"Elsa." Elsa hummed in response. Anna's hands had tightened around her. "You'll be okay, won't you?"

Elsa's lips curved into a smile. How could she possibly tell Anna the truth?

"Yes. I'll be just fine."

* * *

It was in moments like these that Anna knew she was truly blessed.

The silence hung over the room as Elsa had shifted, twisting further into the silky sheets that hid nothing. Anna drank in the sight of the girl beside her, fingertips tracing along Elsa's sharp jaw, the light from the window following her every touch. Anna sidled closer, lips planting tender kisses over the bruises that had darkened as the stars danced in the sky. Elsa had looked infinitely beautiful, then.

"Good morning," Anna breathed as her lips brushed against Elsa's. Long eyelashes fluttered open, lips curling up into a sleepy smile.

"Good morning," Elsa had whispered, voice so soft Anna wondered if Elsa was going to disappear any second later. Anna's hold tightened around her.

"Elsa?" Elsa had closed her eyes again. Anna's heart squeezed.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I.." I love you. I need you. I don't think I could _ever_ live without you. "I want blueberry pancakes for breakfast."

Anna wondered, as Elsa's lips curled into the sweetest smile she'd ever seen, if the blonde knew she was a coward.

* * *

Elsa had never been good with children - or _people,_ for that matter.

Watching Anna now, however, Elsa was struck with a great sense of awe, her heart fluttering as Anna joined in seamlessly with the games the children were playing. Anna had moved fluidly, laughing joyously, without a care in the world. Elsa wondered, with a fond smile, if she would ever have this with Anna.

It had been a small tug to her sleeve that drew her attention away.

A young girl, no older than 5, had peered up at her, dirty blonde hair held back neatly with a light green headband, hazel-green eyes hiding been thickly framed glasses. Tiny hands had clutched at a worn - well-loved, perhaps? - book. Elsa smiled meekly, despite this.

"Hello," Elsa greeted softly, fingers wriggling nervously in the safety of her gloves. She moved subconsciously, hands trembling as she eased the expectant little girl up onto the bench Elsa had perched herself onto. "My name is Elsa. What is yours?"

"Lucy Q," a quiet voice had replied, hands still curled tightly around the book.

Elsa's smile softened. "It's nice to meet you." Elsa paused, eyes darting towards Anna for the briefest of moments. "Why aren't you playing with the other children?"

"They're very loud," Lucy Q had explained softly, finally pressing the book into Elsa's hands. "I was hoping you could read to me instead." Lucy Q had paused in thought, before tacking on a half-hearted. "Please."

Elsa gazed down at the well-read novel in her hands, fingers tracing reverently over the creases, the pages. _Alice in Wonderland_ was certainly a very interesting read. "I'd love to."

Lucy Q had settled into her side then, latching onto her sweater as Elsa carefully pried the book open, trying not to show her surprise too much. They had quietened, then, in their own little bubble, Elsa and Lucy Q tumbling into their own little wonderland.

"Elsa," Anna had called as Elsa closed the book over, after what seemed like hours later.

"Yes?" Elsa startled, her free hand running over Lucy Q's head in apology as the girl jumped, too.

Anna had smiled then, the kind of smile that made her heart flutter and thump and splutter.

Elsa, as a chorus of _'ew's'_ filled the room, could only laugh against Anna's lips, pulling her closer.

* * *

"I'd like to see Lucy Q again."

Anna smiled tenderly at her girlfriend - _were they girlfriends?_ - and pressed a kiss to the bare hand tucked safely into her own. Elsa had flushed at the touch, and Anna couldn't help but press a dozen more kisses just to see Elsa fluster.

"Anna!" Elsa had exclaimed, voice high-pitched and breathless. A few passerby's glanced over in surprise. _"Focus!"_

"Sorry," Anna replied, wholly unapologetic, a cheeky grin crossing her face. Elsa had huffed. "But, I would like to see her again, too. You two were so cute together."

Elsa had grown shy then, eyes falling to their joined hands. Anna watched adoringly, completely missing the light turning from green to red as she stepped off the sidewalk. Horns blared in her ears, and Anna choked out a breath as Elsa yanked her back. Frost coated the collar of her coat, Elsa's watery blue eyes burning into her own.

"What were you _thinking?"_ Elsa exclaimed shakily, trembling hands curling into her coat. _"Gods,_ Anna, you could have.."

"Elsa.." Anna breathed out, eyebrows furrowing as the frost only seemed to spread across the fabric. "I—"

"I love you."

Anna, in the fading Corona sunlight, could only smile, a great sense of relief rushing through her as her forehead pressed to Elsa's.

"I love you, too."

* * *

'2018-10-30

Dear Anna,

I love you.

There are many things I am unsure of, like how many freckles you _really_ have (I have counted just over a hundred, now), or if I will _ever_ fully reconcile with my mother, but I am sure, more than anything, that I love you. I love you so much. I could watch you for a single minute, and find a thousand things that I love about you. So, I crave every second, every minute, every hour and day where there is no you and I, or me and you, but _us._

You are the only reason that I am still fighting. I could so easily give up, so easily succumb to the dizzying headaches. But I don't ever want to stop seeing you smile, feeling your heartbeat against mine, relishing in the whispers that fall from your lips when we kiss. I don't ever want to lose you, so I will fight so you will never have to lose me.

You will never, ever lose me.

Love, Elsa.'

"Come back to bed," Anna had murmured as Elsa folded the letter into the pages of the book, slim arms winding around her neck from behind. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Elsa merely smiled and lost herself to tender touches, knowing, as Anna's lips breathed worship against her skin, that no god above or hell below could stop her from doing so.

* * *

"I've never been _trick-or-treating_ before."

Anna fixed the orange ears perched crookedly on her head and brought her gaze to her girlfriend, eyes wide. Lucy Q had walked in between them, seemingly shocked at this new development, also.

"Never _ever?"_ Lucy Q had exclaimed, peering up at Elsa and squeezing her hand. Elsa had blushed and shaken her head.

"Never _ever,"_ Elsa had echoed in confirmation, pink ears flopping around on her head. Anna watched as Lucy Q's chubby cheeks had puffed up in contemplation, before being yanked along, the little blonde _Pooh Bear_ tugging them along to the next house.

"Say it," Lucy Q had whispered loudly up at Elsa as the middle-aged woman watched from the doorway in amusement. Elsa had flushed deeply, matching the pink of her _Piglet_ costume.

"T-Trick-or-treat," Elsa had managed to get out, offering the heavy bag of candy she had been carrying for Lucy Q. The woman had chuckled and dropped a small bar of chocolate into the bar. "T-Thank you."

The woman merely smiled. "Have a nice night, girls. Wonderful costumes, by the way."

"Thank you," Anna chirped brightly, her striped tail bouncing lightly as they turned away to catch up with the other children.

"Your girlfriend is very cute, _Tigger_," the woman had told Anna with a chuckle. "You should hold on tight to someone like that."

Anna brought her gaze over to Elsa, eyeing her pink cheeks and floppy ears and shy smile as Lucy Q began pulling them along once more.

Anna's lips curled into a brilliant grin. "Don't worry. I don't plan on letting her go."

"Come _on,_ slowpoke!" Lucy Q had huffed and tugged harder at her hand. Anna laughed and nodded her thanks to the woman once more, before letting Lucy pull her along.

"What was that all about?" Elsa had asked her, eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"Nothing," Anna reassured with a smile, leaning over to peck Elsa's temple, lingering for the slightest of moments. "I love you."

Elsa, with crimson filling her cheeks once more, had laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

"He likes you."

Elsa turned back to her novel, effectively ignoring her girlfriend and the tiny creature in her hands. "I don't like _him."_

Anna had pouted, shifting closer and dropping the little gray pup onto her chest. Elsa yelped as she received a few eager licks to the underside of her chin.

"Just give Marshmallow a chance," Anna had insisted, nuzzling against her cheek. Elsa wrinkled her nose, a hand settling on the pup's back as he began to slip off.

"I can't believe you got us a dog," Elsa drawled and let her gaze fall upon a sheepish Anna.

"It's too quiet around here," Anna had defended, curling a strong arm around her waist, bringing her closer. Elsa couldn't resist, even if she wanted to.

"You're _really_ lucky I love you," Elsa murmured as the pup settled down to rest against her chest. Her eyes fluttered to a close as Anna had pressed light kisses to her ear, feeling the curl of Anna's lips as she had smiled.

"I'm just really lucky to have you at all."

Elsa hummed and turned her head, capturing Anna's lips with her own. Elsa, as Anna's hand curled around the nape of her neck, wondered if Anna knew just how wrong she was.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Please don't shoot!**

**I've just been swamped with college offers and dance practice that this kind of took a backseat. My sincerest apologies! I could only write snippets at a time, and even now, with the finished piece, I'm not too happy. I hope you'll all forgive me - I'll try to make more time without rushing things. I really don't want to keep you waiting. You've all been so wonderful. **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows and favorites. I can't believe I'm still getting that kind of stuff, even after being absent for a while.**

**I also want to answer one of the guest reviewers: Elsa is _not_ gonna die. I wouldn't put my lovely readers through that.**

**Thank you so much for your patience, again. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	22. And She Said I, I'll Always Love You

**Disclaimer: I would be a millionaire if I did own Frozen, you know.**

* * *

'Dear Anna,

I have forgone all sense of time in writing these. I have grown afraid of looking at the flashing numbers, at calendars, of the incessant ticking of that stupid, stupid clock.

I don't want to know how much time I don't have left with you.

The headaches are getting worse. Sometimes, they are unbearable and I can only hope that you don't notice, or are kind enough not to confront me about it. Sometimes, I wish you would confront me about it.

I'm sorry for lying to you, Anna.

I'm sorry that I have not told you how I feel about this. I'm sorry that the handwriting is so shaky, that it might not even be legible, should you ever come across these letters.

I'm so scared, Anna.

I don't want to lose you. I don't ever want to lose you.

I don't know what else to do.

All my love,

Elsa.'

"Elsa!" Anna had called behind her, startling the blonde as she eased her worn red book back into her bookcase.

_"Yes,_ Anna?" Elsa answered, swiveling around in her chair, hand gripping tightly at the edge as the world swam and her temple throbbed.

"It's snowing outside," Anna had exclaimed, cheeks rosy and voice full of exuberance. "We _have_ to play!"

"What are you, five?" Elsa teased, trying to keep the shakiness from her voice, trying to stop herself from reaching for the half-empty bottle of pills at the bottom of her backpack.

"Oh, hush," Anna had huffed, storming over, Marshmallow nipping at her heels. Anna had stood before her then, hands cupping her cheeks and eyes softening. "We can just sit there, Els. I'm happy just being with you."

Elsa, then, wondered, if Anna could have possibly known.

Elsa grinned, regardless, losing herself in the ocean of Anna's eyes. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

With quivering hands and weary eyes, Elsa knew that the delight that sparkled in Anna's eyes would be more than enough for now.

It would have to be.

It just had to.

* * *

"You have been a real stranger, Red."

Anna winced, despite the fact the her cousin couldn't actually see her. The disappoint poured in through the speaker of her phone, regardless.

"I know, Punz, and I'm sorry," Anna started, chewing on her bottom lip and taking quick glances at Elsa teaching Marshmallow new tricks on their living room floor. Anna smiled at the thought before continuing. "It's just been really hectic with the moving out, and moving in, and Elsa and I got a _dog—"_

"You and Elsa got a dog?" Rapunzel had blurted out, sounding both petulant and excited at the news. Anna wondered how her cousin did it.

Anna hummed in response. "His name is Marshmallow. We'll bring him over when we visit."

There was a pause on the other line.

"Are you going to visit?" Rapunzel had asked, voice softer, quieter.

Anna picked at her shirt. "Of course. I want to see Aunt Gerda and Uncle Kai. So does Elsa." Anna could hear the smile in Rapunzel's voice.

"Well, text me when you plan to visit. I'm sure Mom would like to cook up a storm for you two."

Anna laughed lightly and nodded. "I miss Aunt's cooking. We'll visit soon, I promise."

Rapunzel had hummed in acceptance, and became silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'm really happy for you, Red."

Anna fixed her gaze back on Elsa, slumbering on the floor with Marshmallow on her chest.

"Me too, Rapunzel. Me too."

* * *

'Elsa,

You are to attend to Ásdís Corporation's annual ball. Your father and I will be expecting you to be there at 7 PM sharp. You are to wear the dress in the box that accompanies this letter. Do not be late. Bring that girl if you must.

Love, Mama.'

Elsa settled further back into Anna's embrace, the stark white box lying across her lap now feeling heavier than it had before. The box had arrived that morning innocently enough, a simple cream-colored envelope bearing her name taped to the front. Her hands shook as she read the card that was inside.

"Your mother?" Anna had asked quietly, thumbs stroking soothingly over Elsa's hips.

"She's invited us to the ball," Elsa replied softly, setting the card down to lift the cover of the box. Inside lay two dresses, one a shimmering blue and the other a brilliant emerald. Elsa was careful not to cover the material in ice.

"Do you think she's finally giving us a chance?" Anna had whispered, awe-struck by the dresses that lay within the box. Elsa watched fondly as Anna gingerly touched the silky green material, looking every bit like a child stuck in a candy store.

"I would like to think so," Elsa smiled tenderly, pressing a kiss to Anna's cheek. "Would you like to try it on?"

Anna had grinned shyly at her, squeezing Elsa's hands. "Duh! Who wouldn't?" Anna had hopped up then, an excitable Marshmallow bounding around her.

Elsa simply watched, a soft smile on her face as she shook away the voice in her head. This would be their chance.

This would be their only chance.

* * *

"Anna."

Her girlfriend had fluttered her lashes, and Elsa's heart stuttered involuntarily. Darn those beautiful teal eyes.

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna had answered simply, head tilting to the side, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You can't just adopt him, Anna," Elsa sighed out, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. She knew better than to leave Anna alone with cute animals for five seconds.

"But I've already adopted him," Anna had stated, a hand running affectionately over the brilliant white fur of the kitten sleeping in her arms. Elsa glowered at him.

"Why? We've just gotten Marshmallow. I haven't even fully adjusted to _him."_ Elsa crossed her arms. No, she was not being _petulant._ Members of the Ásdís family were _not_ petulant.

"I figured you'd prefer Olaf, instead," Anna had replied with a shy smile growing on her face, her shoulder lifting up in a bashful shrug. Elsa's eyebrow twitched, but her shoulders relaxed, and her sigh grew defeated.

"I can't win against you, can I?" Elsa murmured, stepping closer and stroking Olaf's fur, too. The kitten mewled appreciatively, roused from his sleep.

Anna had merely grinned, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. "I'm beginning to think you like to lose."

Elsa rolled eyes, smirking and stealing another kiss. She would lose to Anna everyday if it meant Anna was happy. But Anna didn't need to know that.

* * *

"Where are we?"

Elsa had asked Anna, hand tucked nervously into Anna's, ice blue eyes roaming over the front of the quaint home before them. Marshmallow lay by Elsa's feet, Olaf perched precariously on Elsa's shoulder. Anna smiled brightly, unable to help but let her excitement bubble out a little. She simply knocked on the dark, hardwood door before them and waited, eyes focused on her girlfriend.

The door opened seconds later, and Anna watched with delight as Elsa's eyes sparkled with joy and unshed tears.

"Gerda?" Elsa had breathed out, hand slipping out from Anna's and wrapping around her Aunt Gerda before Anna could even blink. Anna's smile only grew wider, watching the pair before her embrace as if they hadn't seen each other for lifetimes. Anna wondered if that was what it had been like.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," Her aunt had whispered tearfully, hands running over Elsa's hair, cupping her cheeks, squeezing her shoulders, as if she couldn't believe Elsa was standing before her. Anna's lips curled up. Sometimes, she couldn't believe Elsa was standing before her, either. Their pets had taken refuge by her legs, disgruntled by the sudden movement.

Rapunzel had thrown an arm around her then, her free hand coming up to ruffle Anna's copper locks. Anna squeaked indignantly, trying to swat her cousin's hand away.

"I've missed you too, Red," Rapunzel had merely laughed out, pressing a sloppy kiss against her cheek. Anna grimaced, but grinned seconds later, burrowing herself into her cousin's embrace.

"It's so good to see you, Punz," Anna whispered, sinking into the embrace and feeling something inexplicable run over her. She closed her eyes and let herself be, clinging tightly to her cousin and feeling 5-years-old all over again.

Everything took a backseat in that moment. The darkening circles under Elsa's eyes, the shakiness of her hands, the ever present worry in the back of her mind that Elsa, her most precious person, would be gone the next time she blinked. There, safe and warm in Rapunzel's embrace, Anna could think of only one thing.

It was good to be home again.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Rapunzel had asked her, shoulders brushing as they sat together on the porch at the back of the house. Anna, fingers toying with the woolly scarf thrown loosely around her neck, remained silent for a few minutes.

"She's not doing well, I know," Anna responded softly, as if she didn't want to say those words, as if she wished them to be untrue. "Elsa doesn't think I notice, but I do. Gods, every second of the day, I know she's getting worse and worse." Tired teal eyes flickered over to Elsa, sandwiched firmly between Kai and Gerda on the lone bench halfway across the garden. "This is the happiest I've seen her in a while, now."

"Isn't she doing anything to make it better?" Rapunzel had questioned, eyebrows drawn together, hand curling around Anna's. Anna tightened the hold immediately.

"She takes these pills to numb the pain," Anna whispered thickly, the innocent white bottle flashing in her head. "And she's been visiting her doctor, but I don't think there's anything else she can do. She's growing weaker every day and I don't know how to stop it. I don't know how to help her." Anna closed her eyes as her throat tightened. "Gods, Rapunzel, I don't want to lose her after I've just gotten her back."

"Anna."

Anna brought her gaze up at her cousin's voice, sniffling lightly. Rapunzel had pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushing her bangs away gently.

"I know you're having a hard time right now," Rapunzel had spoken quietly, so quietly that even Anna had to strain to hear her. "But you have to believe in her. Elsa wouldn't lose the fight that easily, I promise. You were brought together after being separated for 10 years. That has to count for something, right?"

Anna swallowed hard and nodded. She wouldn't give up. Not when it came to Elsa. Never.

"Right."

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

Elsa's eyes shot over to Anna, her breath catching at the sight of her girlfriend's sparkling teal eyes. Elsa's shoulders lowered slowly, the vice grip around Anna's hand loosening.

"A little," Elsa admitted, itching to remove the silk gloves that graced her hands for the evening. "This is the first time I'm going to see my mother after the incident. What if she changes her mind when she sees me?"

Anna had smiled, then, ever beautiful in the low light of the limousine as a hand cupped her cheek. Elsa leaned into the touch instinctively.

"Your mother loves you," Anna had told her firmly, squeezing her hand. "And I'm sure that she's going to be delighted to see you. Your papa, too. You don't have to be afraid. I will be right here."

Elsa couldn't help but kiss Anna in that moment, overwhelmed with affection, with anxiety, with fear. The edges of her vision darkened briefly when they broke apart, but Elsa easily hid her dizziness with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Anna. I could never ask for anyone better."

The limousine slowed to a stop as Anna had simply laughed, thumb brushing away a smear of lipstick from Elsa's skin. Elsa blushed lightly and mumbled her thanks, before stepping out of the vehicle, Anna in tow. Her mama and papa had been waiting for them at the entrance of the venue, the cameras flashing wildly around them. Elsa could only imagine what the headlines would be like. The prodigal daughter has returned?

Elsa chuckled internally, before her hand tightened around Anna's, her stomach tightening in discomfort at the sight of her parents. Anna had merely linked their fingers, meeting her gaze with a loving smile. Elsa knew then that she had nothing to worry about, mirroring Anna's smile and striding confidently to her parents, Anna's hand never leaving hers.

"Mama, Papa," Elsa greeted simply, trying to keep her voice from quivering as she straightened her shoulders stiffly. Elsa didn't have to keep her facade up for long, her mother's arms engulfing her in a breath-taking embrace - literally.

Elsa settled easily into the embrace, eyes closing as her head resting against her mother's.

"It's so good to see you again, my little snowflake," Her Mama had breathed out, hold tightening impossibly further. The cameras seemed irrelevant then, their incessant clicking fading away as Elsa focused on the feeling of her mother's arms. "I missed you, so much."

Elsa smiled, fingers curling into the fabric of her mother's dress as her mother held her like a child again.

"I missed you too, Mama, more than you know."

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

Anna's head shot up, her nerves settling at the kind smile on Elsa's father's face. Anna mirrored his smile and nodded, immediately at ease. So that's where Elsa got her smile.

"I am, sir, very much."

Elsa had been stolen away from her just seconds ago, Mrs. Hávadr-Ásdís' hand curled almost possessively around Elsa's upper arm. Anna could only shoot her a look of encouragement, before being left to stand there by her lonesome, stealing chocolate from the platters that lined the tables.

"Please," Elsa's father had laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "Just Adgar. The person who stole my daughter's heart certainly doesn't need to call me sir."

Anna blushed deeply, hands brushing nervously over the sleek material of her emerald green dress. "O-Of course, Adgar." The name sounded foreign on her tongue. It was odd, but the delight in Adgar's eyes dismissed her unease.

"I'm very happy for both of you, you know," Adgar had told her, smiling warmly and squeezing her shoulders. "You look at my daughter like she's the only thing that matters in the world."

Anna smiled softly, eyes drifting off towards her girlfriend at the mention. "She is. She's all that matter to me. I love her very much."

Adgar's smile only widened. "Take care of my little snowflake, Anna. I leave her heart in your hands."

Anna straightened her shoulders and nodded firmly. "Don't worry. I won't ever let her go. Not without a fight."

* * *

"I'm so glad to finally get you by myself," Elsa had murmured into her ear as they swept into a quiet balcony overlooking the city, away from the sophisticated conversations that surrounded them just seconds before. Anna settled back into her lover's embrace, her fingers running over the milky skin of Elsa's arms.

"I'm glad to finally have some alone time with you, too," Anna admitted with a smile, peeling Elsa's gloves off slowly. Elsa had shivered behind her, bringing her closer. Anna's fingers laced through Elsa's slowly. "I haven't gotten a chance to tell you how beautiful you looked."

Elsa's cheek had warmed against hers. "You're a charmer, Miss Almstedt."

"You like it, Miss Hávadr-Ásdís." Anna giggled, nuzzling lightly against Elsa's cheek.

"Mine doesn't roll off the tongue easily, does it?" Elsa had hummed out, shielding her from the cold, pressing feathery kisses to her skin.

"I still like it," Anna replied with a laugh carried off by the wind. "Mrs. Anna Hávadr-Ásdís. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Elsa had grinned, smile stretching from ear to ear. "It does. And I can't wait until the day that happens."

The 'if' hung in the air, but Anna dismissed it, pressing her lips to Elsa's as she slid the ring onto her finger. Elsa had gasped. Anna merely pressed closer, molding herself into Elsa's strong embrace, etching every second into her mind.

"Are you proposing to me?" Elsa had breathed out against her lips, trembling fingers cupping her cheeks. Anna let out a breathless laugh, hugging Elsa closer. Always closer.

"No, but I am making a promise." Anna gazed into Elsa's eyes, and fell infinitely deeper into the ocean that lay beyond. "A promise to always love you, to always care for you, to always be there for you, because I can't imagine myself anywhere else."

Elsa's eyes had watered, but she smiled, and she was beautiful. "I love you, Anna, I love you so much."

Anna beamed, forehead pressing to Elsa's and losing herself once more. "I love you too, Elsa. More than I could ever tell you."

More than she could ever know.

* * *

Anna had been disappearing all night.

Elsa had gone to the bathroom for five seconds, leaving Anna at the snack table with her Papa, but returned with her girlfriend missing, and her Papa somewhat somber. What was worse, her temple had started throbbing, and she could only focus so much as she wandered down the hall in search for her Mama and Anna, who her Mama stole away.

Her gloved hand pressed gingerly against the wall to steady herself, the corners of her vision darkening as she followed the sound of her Mama's voice. Why did she sound so angry? What if she was hurting Anna? Why.. did it have to hurt like this?

"You do not deserve her," Her mother had hissed, voice scathing, unforgiving. Another step forward. Their voices grew louder.

"That's not for you to decide," Anna had replied, voice firm, unrelenting. Elsa felt a flutter of pride as she blinked the darkness away. Just a little bit more.

"How _dare_ y—"

"Anna," Elsa sighed out as her eyes slipped to a close, her legs giving away as she slid to the floor. Her head tapped against the cool marble as Anna's voice resounded in her ears.

"Elsa!" Anna had called, voice thick with tears. "Elsa, _please,_ hold on!" Elsa could only dream of holding Anna, then. "Elsa, please, I love you!" She felt Anna's touch, faint, but burning through her.

_I love you too, Anna_, Elsa thought as Anna's voice slipped away. _I'm sorry_.

_I'm so sorry_.

* * *

'Dear Elsa,

I'm writing this letter because I love you.

I love you more than there are stars in the sky, more than every moment I breathe. Every waking moment, I'll wish of being there with you, and hating myself because I can't. I can't be selfish anymore, Elsa.

I know you thought that I didn't notice, but I did. Your headaches. The dizzy spells. Everything. I wish I had acted sooner. I wish it didn't have to be like this. _  
_

Elsa, I miss you already.

When you receive this letter, I will be long gone, and I can't tell you where I'm going. I don't know where I have left to go. I just know that I don't want to put you in any more danger. This is for the best.

I love you, Elsa. I love you with all of my heart. I love you with everything that I am. I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but I'm doing this for you.

Don't forget about me.

Infinitely yours,

Anna'

Idunn couldn't help but roll her eyes, tucking the letter into the pocket of her jacket. _Children._ They had _no_ idea what love was. Idunn pushed away the niggling thought that she didn't know, either.

A rustling of sheets captured her attention, and she was quick to her daughter's side, hands brushing platinum blonde hair back.

"Anna?" Her dear little Elsa had whispered out, long eyelashes fluttering, hands trembling. Idunn suppressed the urge to burst into tears, cradling her daughter's head to her chest.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Elsa. Mama's got you." Her lips pressed to her daughter's temple as a flash of copper caught her eye. Idunn cradled Elsa further into her, turning her away. Yes.

This would be for the best.

* * *

_I wonder if Elsa is awake right now._

Anna's head rested against the window, closing her eyes and feeling the vibrations of the train as it chugged along.

_Elsa would never have been able to do this_, Anna mused, hand curling even tighter around the snowflake hanging from the simple chain. It had felt colder then than it had before.

Anna felt colder then than she had before.

She shook her head and breathed out a sigh, opening her eyes once more, taking in the rapidly passing scenery. The snow-covered trees, the vast blanketed plains, the ominously grey sky.

It had been years since she'd visited Arendelle.

Anna knew Elsa would never think of searching so close to home.

The station was fast-approaching then, and Anna's stomach could only tighten, the distance from Elsa nauseating her to the very core. What if Elsa never received her letter? What if Elsa hated her? What if Elsa forgot about her - forever?

Anna shook her head, oblivious to the strand of stark white hair making its presence once more. This was no time to worry. She stepped carefully off the train, rummaging through her bag and completely missing the large teen standing right before her. Anna yelped and stumbled back after crashing into the muscular back, falling right onto her bottom.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed, scowling up at the figure before her. The blond whipped around, and Anna soon found herself staring into familiar hazel eyes.

"Kristoff?"

* * *

_**Don't shoot, don't shoot!**_

_**Firstly, I apologize for the wait. It's taken me longer than I expected to really settle into college. Law is quite a demanding course, after all. **_

_**However, I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's not the most pleasant welcome back, is it? He he.. **_

_**Anyways! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and for adding this story to your favorites! I'm especially stunned by the one guest who declared this the best story ever. Thank you so, so much. That really motivated me to push my limits into making this chapter longer. This is the longest one yet, folks!**_

_**Thank you so much again, and don't hesitate to leave any feedback you have. You're the best! **_

_**PS. The next chapter might be out in a day or two, and will tie up what is essentially the first part of this story.**_


End file.
